Dancing Queen
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Spoiler - Staffelfinale Staffel 2 - Er sieht sie in einem Nachtclub. Das Kleid eng. Ihre Bewegungen fließend, der Musik angepasst. Es fällt ihm schwer, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. - Rating auf 18 hochgesetzt - neue Kapitel sind da! bis inkl. Kapitrel 24!
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: Ende Staffel 2 – Rick hat New York verlassen und ist in die Hamptons gefahren.

Rating: M

**+#+#+**

**Dancing Queen – Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+#**

Die Musik ließ die Erde erbeben, die Scheinwerfer ließen immer wieder andere Teile des Raumes hell erleuchten. Rick sah, wie sie sich bewegte, tanzte. Er ist mit Gina in dem Club. Er ist mit Gina wieder in New York. Von dem geschützten VIP Bereich in dem er saß, konnte er sie genau sehen, da kurze rote Kleid, welches sie trug. Es war kurz, sehr kurz. Und eng. Sehr eng. Es betonte all ihre Kurven. Und sie tanzte, ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf, dann wieder auf den Schultern einer der Männer, die ihr gegenüberstanden.

Rick beobachtete sie. Sie tanzte nicht mit einem Mann, nein, es war immer wieder ein anderer.

Gina merkte irgendwann, dass er eine Frau auf der Tanzfläche studierte, versuchte herauszufinden, wer es war und entdeckte Kate. Die Körpersprache der dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau war eindeutig – sie liebte es mit den Männern zu spielen. Sie zu reizen. Und im nächsten Moment war sie wieder verschwunden. Sie war gegangen.

Sie konnte sich perfekt zur Musik bewegen, wiegte ihre Hüften im Takt, ließ ihr Becken kreisen, ihre Hände über ihren eigenen oder einen fremden Körper gleiten.

Sie schien den perfekten Abend zu erleben. Unschuldig. Gedankenlos. Einfach sich der Musik hingebend.

Rick studierte ihre Bewegungen. Wie sie einen Cocktail trank, dann wieder tanzte – dem Barkeeper hinter dem Tresen ihr Getränk gab, um es zu beaufsichtigen, als würde sie dies des Öfteren tun. Und der Autor realisierte, dass sie gerade einmal dreißig Jahre alt war und wahrscheinlich noch so viel von ihrem Leben erwartete, so viel vom Leben wollte. Nicht nur arbeiten. Vielleicht hatte sich dies während der Wochen, die er sie nun nicht mehr gesehen hatte geändert.

Dann hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. Aber auch die zwei Männer, mit denen sie getanzt hatte, schiene nach ihr zu suchen. Sie war verschwunden und es war erst kurz nach zwei Uhr in der Nacht. Verschwunden. Gegangen.

+#+#+

Und sie schien jeden Freitagabend in diesem Club zu sein – Florentinas. Jedes Mal trug sie ein anderes enges, verdammt kurzes Kleid. Verdammt kurz. Und jeden Abend tanzte sie, verdrehte Köpfe. Jeden Freitag befand sich Rick nun irgendwo in dem Club, nur um sie zu sehen, zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Und so war es wieder einmal Freitag. Kate trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid, mit einem Träger, der diagonal von ihrer linken Brust zur rechten Schulter reichte und die andere komplett frei ließ.

Seit seinem Besuch mit Gina kam er nun alleine in den Club. Gina hatte sich geweigert noch einmal mitzugehen, wenn er nicht endlich einen Schritt auf die junge Polizistin zu machen würde. Oder sich wieder auf sie konzentrierte. Er hatte die Wahl.

In einer Hand hatte sie nun einen Cocktail, es sah aus wie ein Mojito, die andere Hand glitt durch ihre offenen Haare, die in wilden Locken auf ihre Schulter hinabfielen.

Sie war so anders. Niemand schien sie zu studieren – außer ihm und davon hatte sie keine Ahnung – sie konnte sich bewegen, wie sie wollte. Niemand kannte sie. Niemand wusste, dass sie die jüngste Polizistin war, die es in New York zum Detektive geschafft hatte. Niemand wusste hier, dass sie eine der besten Schützinnen war, in Highheels laufen konnte, wie keine andere. Dass sie die Bürokratie, den Papierkram, nicht leiden konnte, eine beinahe unlesbare Handschrift hatte, wenn sie sich Notizen machte.

Sie schien so jung. Unschuldig. Unberührt. Als hätte sie in ihrem Leben noch keinerlei Leid erfahren. So war Katherine Houghton Beckett also privat? Eine Seite, die er wahrscheinlich nicht kennen sollte.

Normalerweise verließ sie die Lokalität alleine. Niemand brachte sie nachhause, niemanden nahm sie zu sich mit. Und das Einzige, was er machen konnte, ist sie studieren, jede Bewegung, die sie machte, abspeichern und zuhause in seinen neuen Nikki Heat Buch verewigen.

Dass er genau das wahrscheinlich nicht tun sollte, war ihm bewusst, doch konnte er seine Augen von den kreisenden Hüften nicht abwenden, von den langen Beinen, als sie die Stufen in Richtung Toilette erklomm. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich durch ihr Haar fuhr, würde er niemals vergessen können und er bildete sich ein, sich vorstellen zu können, wie sie roch. Eine Mischung aus Kirsche, Vanille und Schweiß, vom Tanzen. Eine Mischung, die er sich auch vorstellen könnte, die wie ein Aphrodisiakum auf ihn wirken würde. Roch sie genau so, wenn sie Sex hatte?

Er ließ den Scotch seinen Hals hinunterrinnen und wusste, dass er eigentlich in den Hamptons sein sollte, den gesamten Sommer. Er sollte schreiben, doch nach einem großen Streit am zweiten Tag, den er mit Gina in den Hamptons verbracht hatte, war er so frei gewesen und hatte sie nachhause geschickt, sie des Hauses verwiesen. Sie hatten ein kompliziertes Verhältnis – als Paar funktionierten sie nicht, doch mussten sie zusammenarbeiten, war sie doch seine Verlegerin.

Gina war am selben Wochenende abgereist, ohne dass sie eine Nacht mitsammen verbracht hatten. Natürlich hatte sie es versucht, so war die Blondine nun einmal, immer auf das Sexuelle bedacht, wenn sie zusammen waren. Im Grunde war er Sex das Einzige gewesen, was jemals zwischen ihnen funktioniert hatte. Der Rest war stets Einbildung gewesen.

In den fünf Tagen, in denen er alleine in den Hamptons danach gewesen war, hatte er keine einzige Zeile zu Papier gebracht, keinen Paragraph, keinen einzigen vollständigen Satz. Nichts. Und das Schlimme war, es störte ihn nicht einmal.

Als er dann zurückgekommen war, hatte Gina von ihm verlangt, sein neues, noch quasi ungeschriebenes Buch zu promoten – doch stattdessen ging er lieber in den Nachtclub und beobachtete Kate. Es war der erste Nachtclubbesuch in Jahren gewesen und bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem, hatte er sie entdeckt.

An diesem Freitag trug er schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und Kate diese unglaublich kurze, schwarze Nummer. Ihr Haar war eine wilde Lockenmasse, ihr Gesicht mittlerweile gerötet. Und es fiel ihm auf, dass sie scheinbar den Ring ihrer Mutter nicht trug, nur die Uhr ihres Vaters. Keine Kette hing an ihrem Hals. Nichts.

Es war bereits sein vierter Scotch on the Rocks, den er in der VIP Area trank, während er sie nun seit Stunden studierte. Stunden.

Sie tanzte mit einer Frau in einem blauen Kleid. Die Hände der dunkelhäutigen Frau glitten über ihren Körper. Dann war es ein Mann, vielleicht in Kates Alter. Er war groß, hatte kurz geschnittene blonde Haare – einen militärischen Haarschnitt. Und bereits kurz nachdem sie mitsammen zu tanzen begonnen hatten, waren seine Hände an ihren Hüften. Er zog sie an sich heran, presste sich gegen sie. Eine Zeit lang schien es gut zu gehen, doch als seine Hände an ihre Brust wanderten, stieß sie ihn etwas von sich. Der junge Mann hatte ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis, zumindest schien es so – denn rasch waren seine Hände abermals an derselben Stelle angekommen. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Versuch war Rick bereits kurz davor hinunter zu gehen, seine gute Tarnung in dem Bereich des Clubs preiszugeben, doch noch bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, war sie von der Tanzfläche verschwunden.

Rick suchte sie, seine Augen wanderten hektisch über die gesamte Fläche, auf der sich die Menschenmenge bewegte. Dann sah er sie von hinten, sie ging zu den Toiletten. Am liebsten wäre er ihr gefolgt.

Dann erkannte Castle, dass der junge Mann ihr folgte, er traf auf sie, bevor beide aus Ricks Blickfeld verschwanden. Er griff ihr auf die Schulter, sie drehte sich um, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Von oben sah es verführerisch aus. Doch plötzlich sah man die Angst im Gesicht des jungen Mannes, bevor er sich von ihr abwendete und die Flucht ergriff.

Was hatte sie ihm nur gesagt? Vielleicht dass sie Polizistin ist? Morde aufklärte?

Wie auch immer, Richard musste lächeln, dann sogar lachen.

Wenn es so weitergehen würde, würde das Buch bald fertig sein.

**+#+#+**

Tatsächlich dauerte es vier Wochen, bis der neue Nikki Heat Krimi fertig war. Vier weitere Freitage hatte er in dem Club verbracht, sie studiert. Ihren unglaublichen Körper quasi in sich aufgesogen.

Es war noch nicht einmal Ende August und das Buch war fertig und ging in Druck.

Gina hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass es wahrscheinlich sein bestes Werk bisher war. Die Szenen schienen detailreicher. Die Charaktere eingehender beschrieben.

Jeder der ein Vorabexemplar erhalten hatte, schien begeistert von der Art und Weise, wie Nikki mit den anderen Männern tanzte und dann doch alleine nachhause ging, wissend, dass es Rook war, den sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Früher oder später würde er wieder eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen.

Ihre Kleider hatte er detailgetreu beschrieben, jede Rundung ihres Körpers war an seine Muse angepasst. Die Farbe und den Schnitt, alles hatte er beschrieben.

Kurz hatte er sogar mit sich diskutiert, ob er Kate ein Vorabexemplar schicken sollte, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Ihre Partnerschaft war fragil und er würde im Herbst wieder am Revier sein, wieder offiziell in ihrer Nähe. Und es war allmählich Herbst, Spätsommer, Frühherbst.

Die Widmung war Rick dieses Mal leicht gefallen – _„Für die einzigartige und unglaubliche KB, die mit ihrer schieren Anwesenheit, Männern den Kopf verdreht."_ Er wusste, dass es etwas viel war, gewagt. Doch genau das wollte er. Er wollte eine Reaktion von Kate erleben. Und wenn es Wut war, Verärgerung, Aggression – er würde bereit sein, sehnsüchtig darauf warten.

Er hatte die Widmung an einem Samstag geschrieben, nachdem er sie eine Nacht lang studiert hat. Er hatte danach nie wieder daran gedacht, bis das Buch in Druck ging. Natürlich hatte er die Vermutung, dass sie ihn dafür hassen würde, vielleicht würde sie ihn anschreien – vielleicht sogar noch, bevor sie zu den Nachtclubszenen kommen würde. Der Sex-Szene, die natürlich Rooks Rückkehr in ihr Leben mit sich brachte. Rook hatte sie eine Nacht lang beobachtet, wie sie getanzt hatte, in ihrem engen roten Kleid, trägerlosen Kleid. Eine ganze Nacht hatte er beschrieben. Im Detail. Rook hatte von Nikkis Freundin, der Pathologin, erfahren, wo Nikki sich freitags aufhielt, wenn sie nicht zuhause war. Rook saß im VIP Bereich und beobachtet, wie sie tanzte, flirtete, Männern den Kopf verdrehte. Er war erregt und zugleich inspiriert, in einer Art und Weise, wie noch nie zuvor.

Kate war die Muse. Nie zuvor war eine vergleichbare Frau in sein Leben getreten und sie hatte es nicht einmal aus freien Stücken getan. Alleine das Beobachten dieser dunkelhaarigen Gestalt mit den großen Augen hatte ihn zum Schreiben angeregt. Sie inspirierte ihn durch ihre schiere Anwesenheit. Die Art und Weise wie sie sich bewegte, in ihrem Stuhl saß oder den Kaffee trank – diese Kleinigkeiten – ließen ihn Seiten füllen.

Einige Teile hatte er immer und immer wieder neu schreiben müssen. Es waren dann doch zu viele Details gewesen, zu oft war er genau auf die Art eingegangen, wie ihre Hüften sich im Takt wiegten. Oder sich ihre Brustwarzen unter der blauen Bluse, die sie gerne ins Büro anzog, abzeichneten. Oder wie der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut glänzte, wenn er sie während ihrer Yoga-Sessions zuhause überraschte.

Manchmal fragte sich Rick, ob er durchdrehte. Ob er verrückt wurde. Es war einfach zu viel. Sie war zu viel für ihn.

Jeder einzelne Tag, den er ohne sie verbringen musste, war ein verlorener Tag. Nichts schien so zu funktionieren, wie es sollte.

Es war September. Der zweite Freitag im September.

Sein Buch war am Dienstag veröffentlicht worden. Dienstagmorgen. Am Mittwoch war es in den meisten Buchhandlungen erhältlich.

Am Freitag war er wieder im Florentinas. Und sah sie.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 1 **

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Fortsetzen? Als One-Shot belassen?

Lesen & Review schreiben! Bitte … danke ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Crosspostet on: www .fanfiktion .de/s /51536e12000189280652a3c8

**+#+#+#**

**Dancing Queen**

**Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+#+**

Am Freitag war er wieder im Florentinas. Und sah sie.

Aber sie wirkte anders auf ihn. Es schien als würde sie jemanden suchen, so wie sie ihre großen Augen über die Menge schweifen ließ. Jemand speziellen.

Castle saß auf seiner typischen Bank im oberen Bereich des Clubs, der nur für VIPs reserviert war, die einmalig einen beachtlichen Betrag dafür zu bezahlen hatten. Seinen Scotch in der Hand studierte er sie. Noch war der Club nicht sehr voll und er konnte ihr smaragdgrünes Kleid im Detail wahrnehmen. Rick wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte von der Tanzfläche aus und genau deswegen hatte er den Betrag gerne bezahlt.

Dies war der Grund gewesen, wieso er nach dem ersten Freitag an dem er sie gesehen hatte, und dann ohne Gina unterwegs war, mit dem Besitzer gesprochen hatte, der ihm nicht nur die Mitgliedschaft verkauft hatte sondern auch diesen einen speziellen Sitzplatz reservierte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, sie jeden einzelnen Freitag beobachten zu können.

An diesem Freitag hatte Gina ihn telefonisch wissen lassen, dass der Verkauf des neuen Nikki Heat Romans äußerst gut verlief. Immer mehr Männer kauften seine Bücher, was vielleicht auch auf die detailgetreue Beschreibung seiner Nikki Heat zurückzuführen war. Und diese Männer waren besessen von Nikki.

Das Bild, welches er von Nikki malte war eindeutig. Sie war eine selbstständige junge Frau mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit, die durch den Mord an ihrer Mutter dominiert wurde. Bis Rook in ihr Leben getreten war, gab es eher Sport und Sex in enger Verbindung, keine ernsthaften Beziehungen. Keine Beziehungen, die man eine solche hätte nennen können. Sie war schön, bildschön. Körperbewusst. Selbstbewusst. Und obwohl er ihr einen Touch von leichtem Mädchen geben wollte, konnte er dies nicht, seitdem er Kate etwas besser kannte. Das war weder Nikki noch Kate – ihre rein sexuelle Partnerschaft mit ihrem Sparring-Partner war eine ernst gemeinte und nur auf da eine beschränkte Angelegenheit. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Die Mehrheit der Anwesenden würde sein Buch nicht gelesen haben, trotzdem schien sich heute jeder anders zu verhalten. Zumindest kam es Rick so vor.

An diesem Abend tanzte sie mit einer Frau, einer jungen Frau mit feuerrotem Haar. Er kannte sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Kate sie hier zum ersten Mal getroffen.

Sie berührte die fremde Frau, ließ ihre Hände über die Seiten ihres Körpers gleiten, an den Hüften verharren. Es war nicht überdurchschnittlich erotisch, doch dann bewegte die Fremde ihre Hand über Kates Brust und das war sicherlich nicht unabsichtlich gewesen. Kates Kopf hob sich, starrte die Frau nun an. Sie lächelte. Kate schien es zu gefallen. Sie küsste die Fremde nicht, doch ließ sie es zu, wie die feuerroten Lippen ihren eigenen Hals berührten, ihre Schulter.

Niemals hatte Rick sich etwas wie das hier vorstellen können, nicht einmal in seinen intimsten Fantasien! So erotisch, im höchsten Grade erotisch. Erotisch. Exotisch. Sinnlich.

Anfänglich hatte er seine eigene Hand nicht wahrgenommen, die an seinen Schritt geglitten war, und sich nun selbst berührte, massierte, durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Wie lange würde er sich kontrollieren können? Wie lange würde es ihm gelingen, nicht nächsten Schritt nicht zu wagen?

Beckett war immer, vom ersten Tag an, in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu erregen und das nicht nur leicht, so dass man es verstecken konnte. Und all das, ohne ihn überhaupt zu berühren. Das faszinierte ihn. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er sich mehr als nur beherrschen musste, als sie am Schießstand gestanden hatten und sie ihm erklärt hatte, wie man schießen würde. Ihr Gesicht war so nahe dem seinen gewesen, ihre Hand hatte die seine berührt und ihr Körper hatte diese wohlige Wärme ausgestrahlt, die der seine sofort aufgesogen hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihr Körper den seinen berührt.

Und nun konnte er seine Blicke nicht abwenden und doch wusste er, dass es gefährlich war. Wenn es so weiter gehen würde, wäre ein Debakel in seinen Hosen vorprogrammiert. Das konnte nicht passieren. Das war schon seit seiner Zeit im College nicht passiert.

Die Rothaarige war nun hinter Kate, presste ihren Körper gegen den der jungen Polizistin, ihre Hände waren überall – und eine schien unter dem Saum von Kates sehr kurzen grünen Kleid zu sein.

Rick konnte sich nur vorstellen, was diese Hand gerade zwischen den Beinen seiner Katherine Beckett tat. Seiner?

Kates Kopf war zurückgeworfen, gegen die Schulter der fremden Frau, ihr Mund offen, ihre Augen geschlossen. Wie sollte er sich kontrollieren, beherrschen können? Wie?

Aber er konnte sie nicht wissen lassen, dass er sie beobachtet hat, für Monate. Nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

* * *

Das erste, was er am kommenden Morgen machte, als er sich aus dem Bett erhoben hatte, eine Tasse frischgebrühten Kaffee in Händen hielt und hinter seinem Schreibtisch platznahm – er nahm ein Exemplar seines Buches zur Hand.

Richard schlug die erste Szene auf, in der er sie tanzend beschrieben hatte – die erste Szene, in der sie sich wiedererkennen würde. Dann griff er nach seiner Füllfeder und schrieb in seiner typischen Handschrift auf die Seite: „Gleicher Tag, gleicher Ort – nur du und ich?"

Mittels Fahrradkurier ließ er ihr das Buch am Montag zustellen, der Sonntag hätte nichts gebracht, da sie nicht am Revier sein würde. Zumindest vermutete dies Rick.

Doch er erhielt auch am Montag keinerlei Antwort, nicht am Dienstag. Dieses Verhalten von Kate war er nicht gewohnt. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie wütend, in Rage vor seiner Türe stehen würde, ihn anschreien, anfauchen und eventuell ihm das Buch nachwerfen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Vielleicht hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt sein Buch zu lesen?

* * *

Als es Freitag war, hatte er eher enger geschnittene dunkelblaue Armani Jeans an und ein dunkelblaues Hemd, die oberen Knöpfe hatte er wie so oft offen gelassen. Kaum hatte er Platz genommen, seinen Scotch bestellt, entdeckte er Kate.

Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt, nur wenige Kringel fielen hinab. Es war lang geworden. Ihr Kleid war feuerrot, ohne Träger. Es sah eher wie ein langes Tube-Top aus, nicht besonders lang, aber es reichte über ihren Po. Es betonte all ihr Kurven perfekt. Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt, ihre Lippen dunkler als sonst.

Manchmal fragte sich Richard, wo sie an Abenden wie diesem ihr Geld versteckte. Oh, er konnte an Stellen denken, aber dies sollte er nicht.

Er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der sie auf der Tanzfläche sofort entdeckt hatte. Drei Männer, alle jünger als er selbst, begannen schon sich um sie zu scharen, um sie zu tanzen. Sie wollten ihre Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen, jeder einzelne für sich.

Wie immer flirtete sie etwas, tanzte mit jedem, machte die anderen inzwischen etwas eifersüchtig. Es war ein Spiel, ein gefährliches Spiel.

Rick wusste mittlerweile, wie das Spiel funktionierte. Die Prozedur. Wie schnell sie normalerweise reagierte. Nicht Schritt für Schritt, eher alles oder nichts.

Er ging auf die Tanzfläche hinunter. Tanzte. Er bewegte sich zu ihr. Wie Kate reagieren würde, wusste er nicht, war sich sogar etwas unsicher.

Kate ignorierte ihn, zumindest schien es so. Nur, was hatte er zu verlieren? Er bewegte seine Hüften, bewegte sich hinter sie, während sie mit den anderen drei Männern tanzte, mit ihnen flirtete.

Zuerst umfassten Ricks Hände Kates Hüften. Sie stieß ihn nicht weg, griff nicht nach seinen Händen um sie wegzudrücken. Auch nicht, als sie an ihren Bauch glitten und er seinen Körper hart an den ihren presste. Durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides konnte er die Wärme ihrer Haut wahrnehmen, das Material war dünn, so dünn. Dann wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper, ziellos. Über ihren trainierten Bauch und sie war nicht dabei ihn umzubringen.

Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie ließ ihren Po kreisen, presste ihn hart gegen seine Erektion, die sich nicht mehr verbergen ließ. Sie flüchtete nicht. Wie lange würde er dies durchstehen? Wie lange könnt er all dem hier widerstehen?

Kate machte sein Leben nicht einfacher und jetzt, jetzt war es besonders schwer. Castle musste sich zügeln, musste im Geiste Bilder abrufen, die das genaue Gegenteil von der Frau darstellten, die gerade ihren trainierten, festen Po gegen ihn presste.

Es war unglaublich, wie perfekt ihr Körper zu dem seinen passte.

Seine Hände waren nun kurze Zeit wieder auf ihrem Bauch, pressten ihren Körper gegen den seinen, um die Reibung, die sie erzeugte zu unterbinden, bevor seine Hand an ihre Brust wanderte, als würde sie freitags nie etwas anderes machen, als wäre es etwas vollkommen Natürliches.

Die Bässe der Musik ließen den Boden erbeben und Kate ließ sich führen. Sie ließ Rick ihre Schulter mit seinen Lippen liebkosen, sogar in die Schulter beißen durfte er sie und ihre Reaktion war eine unerwartete – ein Stöhnen. Sie presste ihren Körper fester gegen den seinen, griff mit ihren Händen rücklings an seine Hüften und legte ihren Hals zur Seite.

Alle drei Männer, die Kate gegenüber standen und tanzten, gaben nicht auf, umgarnten sie. Doch immer, wenn ihr einer zu nahe kam, steckte Richard sein Territorium weiter ab. Eine Hand umfasste immer noch ihre Brust, die andere lag tief auf ihrem Bauch und mittlerweile waren Kates Augen geschlossen, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet.

Nur wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wann würde Castle die magische Grenze überschreiten? Wieso ließ sie sich überhaupt auf ihn ein?

Doch hatten sich Richards rationale Hirnfunktionen schon lange verabschiedet, in dem Moment, in dem er das erste Mal gemerkt hat, dass sie ebenso erregt war wie er, so spürte er ihre fest zusammengezogenen Brustwarten unter seiner Hand, denen er noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und Kate ließ ihn gewähren.

Sie ließ überhaupt alles gewähren, das fiel Rick nur nicht recht auf, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seine Lippen über ihre Schulter gleiten zu lassen, langsam den Hals hinauf, den so sensiblen Punkt hinter ihrem Ohr liebkoste, der sie noch ungeduldiger ihr Gesäß an ihm reiben ließ. Dann biss er ihr in die Schulter und sie stöhnte nur auf.

Schließlich drehte er sie um, presste ihre Brust gegen die seine.

Kurz blickte sie ihn an. Ihre Lider waren schwer, der Mascara dick aufgetragen und trotzdem blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen. Waren es Sekunde? Keiner der beiden konnte es recht sagen. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und sie schmeckte nach, nach was schmeckte sie? Whiskey und Kaffee? Whiskey auf alle Fälle und er musste innerlich grinsen, wissend, dass sie wahrscheinlich genügend Kaffee über den Tag verteilt getrunken hatte, um auch nach Kaffee zu schmecken.

Ihre Lippen waren gierig, seine noch gieriger. Zähne prallten aufeinander, Hände verfingen sich in Haaren, glitten dann rasch über entblößte Haut und den wenigen Stoff, der sie voneinander trennte.

Immer noch hämmerten die Bässe, die Menschen um sie bewegten sich zum Takt der Musik. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, würde jemand behaupten, dass niemandem aufgefallen wäre, was gerade mitten auf der Tanzfläche von statten ging – nein, man bemerkte es, belächelte es.

Alle Besucher des Clubs, die jeden Freitag anwesend waren, kannten Kate und wussten, wie sie mit Männern flirtete, sie dann aber stehen ließ und nun sahen sie, wie es weitergehen konnte. Sie beobachten, während sie tanzten, das Geschehen bewusst.

Einmal brach Rick kurz den Kontakt zwischen ihren Mündern ab, blickte sie an. Kates Augen waren schwarz, ihre Pupillen geweitet, ihre Lippen rot und leicht geschwollen, ihre Haut an der Schulter feucht von Schweiß.

Castle lächelte sie an, bevor er sich abermals die wenigen Zentimeter zu ihr hinabbeugte und mit der Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe nachzog.

Sie war seine Droge und Drogen machten süchtig, süchtig nach mehr.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2 **

**+#+#+#**

_A/N: Mehr? Tja … das kommt auf euch an! Spaß bei Seite … : ) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: 400 Lesungen für 2 Kapitel, 20 Bewertungen – macht weiter so! Es freut mich unglaublich._

**+#+#+#**

**Dancing Queen**

**Kapitel m3**

**+#+#+#**

Sie war seine Droge und Drogen machten süchtig, süchtig nach mehr.

Welche Musik gerade spielte, bekam Richard nicht mit. Er bemerkte nur, wie ihr heißer Atem ihn am Hals streifte.

„Kate", murmelte er leise, seine Stimme voller Erregung.

„Nicht", erklärte sie nur kurz, griff nach einer Hand. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn vom Zentrum des Clubs weg. Langsam begann sein rationales Denkvermögen wieder einzusetzen. Kate lächelte zwar immer noch, vermutete er zu wissen, was als nächstes kommen konnte – sie würde ihn maßregeln, ihn wissen lassen, dass er alles falsch gemacht habe, was man falsch machen konnte Außerdem war sie wahrscheinlich außer sich, würde ihn anschreien, auf ihn einschlagen – und ja, er hatte es verdient.

Doch dann ertönte eine Techno-Variante des Madonna Songs „Like A Virgin" und die Menge tobte, sang laut den Text mit.

„Kate …", doch abermals konnte er den Satz nicht vollenden. Ihre Lippen waren auf den seinen und sie stand mit dem Rücken zu einer dunklen Wand, abgeschottet von all den Menschen, die tanzten und feierten.

Dass er mit ihr reden sollte und sie sich anders verhielt als sonst, war ihm bewusst, doch gab sie ihm keine Chance. Ihre Hände waren überall auf seinem Körper, ihre Lippen ließen von seinen Lippen nicht ab.

„Kate…", sagte er, als er vorsichtig ihre Hand aus seinem Schritt entfernte.

„Möchtest du das nicht?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme tiefer als sonst, es war außerdem beinahe ein Hauchen.

„Natürlich …"

„Deswegen hast du mich seit Wochen beobachtet?"

„Nein", murmelte Rick vorsichtig, doch da war ihre Hand bereits dabei, sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, seine Antwort gar nicht erst abwartend.

War sie auf einer Mission? War er ihre Mission? Hatte sie das Buch erhalten? So viele Fragen und so wenig Möglichkeit ihren Antworten auf den Grund zu gehen. Denn egal was er machen wollte, ihre Lippen, ihre Finger – einfach Kate – lenkten ihn davon ab.

Als ihr Mund wieder auf dem seinen war, ihre Arme um seinen Hals, in seinen Haaren, ihr linkes Bein mit dem Oberschenkel seine Hüfte berührte, war jeder Zurückhaltung dahin. Jegliche.

Die folgenden Augenblicke verschwommene die Ereignisse, waren nicht mehr von einander trennbar.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war ihre Hand an seiner Hose, Sekunden später war er in ihr. Wie das so schnell und vor allem hier passieren konnte, wusste er nicht, aber es ist nicht so, dass er sich ihr widersetzt hätte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, er hatte ihr Vorhaben gefördert, seine Hand nicht von ihrer Brust genommen, mit der anderen sie hochgehoben und gegen die Wand gepresst.

Die Bewegungen waren hart, schnell, wild, verboten.

Es fielen keine Worte, keine Szenarien wurden ausgemalt, keine irrationalen Versprechen ausgesprochen. Ihre Bisse in seine entblößte Brust und seinen Hals turnten ihn an, die Art und Weise, wie sie an seinen Haaren zog, dann wieder in sein Ohr stöhnte, machten ihn wild.

Sie fühlte sich so perfekt um ihn an, so unglaublich perfekt. So wie Richard sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem war sie wilder, als er sich Kate jemals erträumt hatte.

Als sie kam, rief sie nicht seinen Namen, nein, sie biss ihm hart in die Schulter. Vermutlich blutete er nun sogar. Aber es war ihm egal. Er konnte nur an das Gefühl denken, welches sie in ihm auslöste, die Perfektion, in der all dies für ihn erschien.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und dann, vollkommen außer Atem, schließlich seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Stirn an Stirn lehnten sie da. Kates Rücken an die Wand gepresst, ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und gekreuzt.

Immer noch hämmerte die Musik im Hintergrund. Die Bässe ließen immer noch den Boden beben. Schweiß lief über seine Wange, tropfte auf seine Brust.

„Lass mich hinunter", bat sie leise und mit dieser Bewegung glitt er aus ihr heraus. Sofort vermisste er ihre Wärme, die Perfektion.

Erratisch zog sie das Kleid wieder hinunter.

„Kate …", begann er zu sagen und sie entschuldigte sich nur mit einer Handbewegung, duckte sich unter seinem an die Wand gestemmten Arm durch und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten.

Castle wartete, wartete auf ihr Erscheinen, doch ein Lied wurde zu Ende gespielt und ein weiteres, von Beckett war keine Spur zu sehen.

Irgendwann ging er zu den Toiletten, doch sie versteckte sich in keiner davon – das einzige was ihm begegnet war, waren verständnislose, verwirrte Blicke diverser Frauen, die auf der Toilette versuchten, ihr nächtliches Make-Up zu retten oder anstanden, um ein WC zu benützen.

Vom VIP Bereich versuchte er noch einmal den Überblick zu gewinnen, doch sie war nicht zu sehen. Weit und breit niemand, der Kate glich.

Ein Sicherheitsblick auf sein Handy brachte auch keine Erlösung.

Sie hatte sich so rausgeschlichen, wie sie es sonst freitags auch immer tat. Sie war einfach verschwunden. Nur dieses Mal war sie weiter gegangen, sehr viel weiter als sonst – zumindest vermutete er dies. Niemals hatte er sie mit einem Mann fortgehen sehen, in all diesen Wochen.

Richard suchte weiter nach ihr, bis er beschloss, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr im Florentinas war. Zu Fuß, auch um den Kopf klar zu bekommen, ging er quer durch die Stadt zu ihrem Apartment. Ihrem neuen Apartment. Von der Straße unten konnte man kein Licht erkennen, alles schien so dunkel, als wäre niemand zuhause.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, die Sonne war bereits wieder am Aufgehen, als er schließlich beschloss seinen Wachposten aufzugeben.

**+#+#+#+**

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmelszelt, als Kate die Augen zum ersten Mal an diesem Samstag öffnete. Das Licht war eindeutig zu grell für sie, so schloss sie sie rasch wieder, dachte an den gestrigen Abend, den Spaß, den sie beim Tanzen hatte. An dem Ort, an dem sie einmal in der Woche alles um sich herum vergessen und den Kopf frei bekommen konnte. Der Ort, der ihr Tempel der Ruhe geworden war, auch wenn viele diese Metapher nicht verstehen würden – auch wenn es dort nicht ruhig war, war es genau das, was sie brauchte um zu entspannen.

Als sie sich zum ersten Mal bewegte, die Beine schließlich doch über die Ecke der Matratze gleiten ließ, sie den Boden berührten, spürte sie Schmerzen, die durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhren – es war nicht unangenehm, eher eine Erinnerung an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends.

Rasch griff sie nach ihrem Handy. Blickte darauf. Keine Anrufe. Keine Kurznachrichten.

Noch schneller drückte sie die Schnellwahltaste 2 – Lanie.

Nackt stand sie, während das Handy sie verband und läutete, vor dem großen Spiegel und sah nun die Spüren, die ihr Körper offensichtlich davongetragen hatte. An ihrem Hals befanden sich drei große rote Flecken, am ihre Schulter Bisse, an ihren Oberschenkeln konnte sie die Abdrücke ihrer Finger wiedererkennen.

„Lanie…?", sagte sie nervös.

„Liebes?", fragte die Pathologin auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Ist es nicht etwas zeitig …?", sagte sie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Lanie … ich glaube ich habe letzte Nacht mit Rick geschlafen."

Auf der anderen Seite hörte Kate lediglich den Fernseher laufen. Mit der freien Hand tastete sie die blauen Flecken ab, die roten Male, die Bissspuren. Dann griff sie nach dem seidenen Morgenmantel, den ihr ihr Vater einmal aus Asien mitgebracht hatte – schwarze Seite mit feinen gezeichneten roten Drachen. Sie zog ihn über.

Bei jedem Schritt wurde sie daran erinnert, wie er sich angefühlt hatte. Es war lange her gewesen, viel länger als zuvor und letzte Nacht war weder gefühlvoll noch romantisch. Es war fordernd, hart, animalisch gewesen – so wie sie es eigentlich mochte. Doch bevorzugte sie ein Zimmer nur für zwei, eine andere Position.

„Katie?", fragte Lanie vorsichtig.

„Hm?"

„Du glaubst, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast?"

„Ich weiß es." Aus Kates Stimme konnte sie die Unsicherheit heraushören.

„Und das ist schlecht?", fragte Lanie vorsichtig. „Ich dachte er ist in dem Hamptons."

„Sein Buch ist schon fertig."

„Und du hast es schon gelesen?", jetzt schmunzelte Lanie vorsichtig.

„Teilweise."

„Katie-Girl .. du rufst mich an, erklärst mir, dass du mit Writerboy geschlafen hast und erzählst mir keinerlei Details?"

„Writerman ist sicherlich angebrachter. Aber Lanie, es darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Es kann nicht noch einmal passieren."

„Wieso?" Lanie wusste, dass Beckett nicht gerne über Sachen wie ihre Gefühlswelt sprach, doch dachte sie, nachdem Kate bevor Memorial Day ihren gesamten Mut zusammengenommen hatte, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie mitkommen würde, dieser Schritt in ihrer komplexen Beziehung zueinander ein Fortschritt wäre.

„Es darf nicht passieren, Lanie. Es würde alles zerstören."

„Was würde es zerstören?"

„Unsere …. Unsere Freundschaft? Partnerschaft?"

„Ist es das, was ihr beide habt?"

„Was denn sonst?"

„Seit dem Tag, an dem er am Revier aufgetaucht ist, tanzt ihr um einander herum. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass du ihm gefällst und so wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst, Katie, empfindest du genauso. Du wärst beinahe mit ihm in den Hamptons gefahren, hättest mit ihm die Feiertage verbracht."

„Als Freunde."

„Wirklich, Kate?", man konnte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen hören. „Weil ihr als Freunde die Feiertage mitsammen verbringen wolltest, hast du mit Demming Schluss gemacht?"

„Das hätte ich so und so, Lanie."

„Im Ernst, wieso darf es nicht noch einmal passieren."

„Es würde alles zerstören, Lanie, wirklich."

„Und wieso habt ihr dann …"

Kate setzte sich auf die Couch, eine große Tasse frisch gebrühten Kaffee in der Hand. Und noch einmal ließ sie alles Revue passieren, seine großen Hände, seine weichen Lippen und sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut. Würde sie auf alle das wirklich verzichten könnten? Würde sie es vergessen und die Erinnerung irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis abspeichern können?

Es musste einfach sein.

„Weil … weil ich nicht widerstehen konnte? Gott Lanie, ich kann keine Worte finden … ich hatte es mir nicht so vorgestellt …"

„Du hast es dir vorgestellt?", fragte Lanie, wissend, dass es irgendwann hatte passieren müssen.

„Natürlich Lanie, oder möchtest du, dass ich dich anlüge? Und bevor du fragst, auch schon bevor mein Apartment explodiert ist und ich bei ihm, Alexis und Martha gewohnt habe. Bevor sich seine Familie rührend um mich gekümmert hat."

„Und wie hattest du es dir vorgestellt?"

„Auf alle Fälle nicht im Florentinas. Nicht gegen die Wand, schnell und ungestüm. Nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit."

Dr. Parish fand keine Antwort, keine, die passen würde. Oftmals, wenn sich Richard und Kate wieder Wortgefechte lieferten, hatte Lanie bereits daran gedacht, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie nun den Raum verlassen, ihn absperren und das Licht ausmachen würde. Doch dieses Bild hatte sie niemals vor Augen gehabt. Niemals.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+#**

_A/N: Ich liebe Extreme, etwas Übertreibung und „zu viel" von etwas …. That's me Ladies! _

_Danke für's Lesen und ich würde mich abermals über die eine oder andere Zeile freuen … Schauen wir einmal, wie und ob es weitergehen könnte. _


	4. Chapter 4

**+#+#+#+**

**Dancing Queen **

**Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+#**

„Wieso hast du gesagt, Kate, dass du glaubst mit ihm geschlafen zu haben?", fragte Lanie vorsichtig, ahnend, dass etwas im Spiel sein könnte.

„Lanie … Kommst du mir jetzt wirklich mit Semantik?"

Ihr Mund fühlte sich immer noch trocken an. Während sie ihre gute Freundin warten ließ, trank sie ein großes Glas Wasser.

„Kate?"

„Nicht, Lanie", erklärte die Polizistin mahnend.

„Sag es, Kate! Was hast du genommen?", schrie Lanie sie beinahe an.

Kate vernahm ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Eingangstüre. Sie erschrak. Rasch drehte sie sich um. Wer konnte es sein? Rick?

Vorsichtig ging sie in Richtung Türe, öffnete sie vorsichtig – Lanie. Wie war sie so schnell hergekommen? Hatte sie die verdächtigen Geräusche denn nicht mitbekommen?

Lanie warf die Türe mit Wut in die Angeln, drehte sich um, warf ihre dünne Jeansjacke über das Sofa und starrte Kate an.

„Was verdammt noch einmal hast du genommen, Katherine Houghton Beckett?"

„Lanie …", fluchte sie zurück. Was hatte sie gemacht, um sich zu verraten? Nein, sie war nicht Stolz darauf, war es schon in ihrer Jugend nicht gewesen, aber damals hatte es ihr über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweggeholfen – eine Mischung davon und Ricks Büchern, eine guten Dosis Alkohol und diversen Männern, die sie alles vergessen ließen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Kate."

„Marihuana … nicht regelmäßig … ab und an bevor ich tanzen gehe."

„Seit wann gehst du tanzen?", fragte Lanie verwundert. Die Kate, die sie kannte, verbrachte ihre freien Abende zuhause bei einer Flasche Rotwein. Einem guten Buch. Einem heißen Bad. Vielleicht einem Film.

„Seit Mai … fast jeden Freitag, wenn wir keinen komplexen Fall haben", gab Kate zu.

„Kate … Gras? War das notwendig?"

„Möchtest du mir jetzt Moralpredigten halten? Nachdem er in die Hamptons gefahren war … Lanie, ich glaubte, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Damals hat es geholfen, als … als du weißt, als Mom ermordet war." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, immer leiser. Kate setzte sich auf die Couch, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf ihre Knie und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. „Damals schien es die perfekte Lösung, gab mir die Möglichkeit, für kurze Zeit alles zu vergessen … niemals hat es Konsequenzen gegeben. Niemals."

Tränen lagen in ihrer Stimme und liefen nun ihre warmen Wangen hinunter.

„Gott, Lanie, was habe ich getan?"

Die dunkelhäutige Frau setzte sich neben Kate, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und ließ sie sich anlehnen. Tröstete sie. Ließ sie einfach weinen. Wenn dies ihr Bedürfnis war, sollte sie dabei aufgefangen, unterstützt werden.

„Ach Kate …", murmelte die Ärztin nur, als sie ihrer besten Freundin über das Haar strich, sie tröstete, versuchte ihr zu helfen, auch wenn ihr keine rechte Lösung einfiel.

Und sie weinte. Sie weinte aus Verzweiflung, weil sie nicht recht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Einmal in der Woche einen halbe Joint zu rauchen war zu einer Angewohnheit geworden, einer schlechten, aber es half ihr abzuschalten – freitags ließ sie ihren Beruf, all die Morde, die trauernden Angehörigen, die Mörder und nicht rechtmäßig Freigesprochenen, die Trauer um ihre Mutter, die Angst, dass ihr Vater rückfällig werden könnte hinter sich. Alles. An diesen Abenden flirtete sie, tanzte sie, hatte sie einfach eine gute Zeit. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie viel sie rauchen durfte, um nicht komplett außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Im Gegensatz zu vielen andere Menschen wurde sie nicht müde, nein, Marihuana putschten sie auf, ließen sie tanzen, wirkten wie ein Aphrodisiakum. Ein halber Joint und sie hatte die komplette Kontrolle über sich selbst, nur war die Welt weniger brutal, weniger grausam.

Doch gestern war es kein halber gewesen, es war beinahe ein ganzer. Wieso, das wusste sie nicht. Ja, sie hatte begonnen Richards Buch zu lesen, welches er ihr einfach hatte schicken lassen, die ersten 100 Seiten und sie war zu dieser ersten Szene gekommen, hatte sie in sich aufgesogen und sich gefragt, wie es sein konnte, dass er so viele Details wusste – über den Club, das Kleid, welche sie tatsächlich besaß, die Person, mit der sie getanzt hatte. Obwohl sie intoxikiert war, war ihr bildhaftes Gedächtnis niemals außer Kraft getreten – jeden einzelnen Mann konnte sie beschreiben. Vielleicht verließ sie der Job doch nicht immer so, wie erhofft?

„Habt ihr danach miteinander gesprochen?", fragte Lanie vorsichtig, um die aktuelle Lage abschätzen zu können. Doch Beckett schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr habt überhaupt nicht geredet?"

„Nein … ich bin auf die Toilette gegangen und dann durch den Hinterausgang raus."

„Plötzlich warst du wieder vollkommen nach der Sache? Nach dem Sex plötzlich?"

„Lanie, wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Hast du sein Buch gelesen? Nein … da gibt es eine Stelle und dann hat er dazu geschrieben … als wäre er dort gewesen … und dann hat er als Notiz dazugeschrieben – nur wir zwei, selber Ort, selbe Zeit."

„Wieso hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?" Lanie fragte sich, was noch alles zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, von dem Kate niemals ein Wort verloren hat.

„Du hättest mitkommen wollen." Und wahrscheinlich hatte Kate damit Recht, sie hätte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

„Ich hatte Angst … wusste nicht … du weißt Lanie … Es war nicht nur ein halber Joint, fast ein ganzer. Und Gott, Lanie … es war herrlich. Ich dachte anfänglich, dass ich träumen würde. Doch er war so real. Nicht wie die Freitage zuvor, Lanie. Flirten war jedes Mal in Ordnung, doch mehr nicht. Niemals."

„Wieso dann dieses Mal?" Sie versuchte vorsichtig an die Materie heranzugehen, herauszufinden, wieso ihre beste Freundin so gehandelt hatte, wie sie gehandelt hatte.

Lanie hatte erkannt, dass sich Kate und Rick in den letzten Monaten näher gekommen waren, auf ihre spezielle Art. Besonders als er sie aus ihrem brennenden Apartment, das kurze Zeit zuvor explodiert war, gerettet hatte. Persönlich hatte er ihr seine Jacke gegeben, ihr noch Vorort etwas zum Anziehen besorgt, da er nicht wollte, dass jemand ihre perfekten Beine sah, sie beinahe nackt vor ihren Kollegen stehen musste. Dann war er es gewesen, der ihre Arme persönlich verbunden hatte, die eine oder andere Wunde gereinigt hatte – wortlos. Wortlos hatten sie agiert, waren einander gegenüber gesessen.

Auch die Zeit, die sie in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatte, hatte sie gemeinschaftlich gestärkt. Auf freundschaftlicher Basis war alles verlaufen, doch die Vertrauensbasis war gestärkt worden. Doch dann war plötzlich Demming in ihr Leben getreten und hatte alles zerstört -diese perfekte, komplexe und fragile Beziehung. Demming war es gewesen, der Rick dazu getrieben hatte, Gina zu fragen – Lanie hatte es einmal angemerkt, Kate gegenüber, und für dieses Kommentar nur böse Blicke geerntet.

„Weil es so irreal wirkte … so irreal perfekt. Er ließ mich mit den anderen Männern weiterflirten, markierte aber sein Territorium", umschrieb Kate die Ereignisse. „Er schien genau zu wissen, was ich brauchte. Roch wie Castle und verhielt sich so anders. Nicht der aufdringliche Castle, den wir kennen, der immer den Mund offen haben muss. Nein …"

„Vielleicht ist das der Mann, der er wirklich ist? Vielleicht ist er immer so … im Privaten?"

Antwort wurde keine formuliert. Kate hingegen ging zur Abwasch und schenkte sich ein frisches Glas Wasser ein, trank es in großen Schlucken aus.

„Ich kann mit ihm darüber nicht sprechen."

„Hat Rick sich gemeldet?" Die Frage musste irgendwann gestellt werden, lag offen am Tisch.

„Nein."

„Hast du ihn irgendwie wissen lassen, dass du gegangen bist?"

„Nein."

„Du bist einfach, heimlich verschwunden?"

„So … du bist einfach verschwunden, nachdem ihr heißen Sex hattet?" In ihrer Stimme lag etwas Spott, vielleicht sogar ein Hauch Sarkasmus.

„Mach dich nicht über mich oder das, was passiert ist, lustig."

Wieder erfüllte eine lange Stille den Raum, nur das Ticken der Uhr an der Küchenwand war zu hören, die Lanie selbst dort befestigt hatte. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin, Katie."

Die Verkleinerungsform ihres Namens war eine Seltenheit geworden, eine Rarität, seitdem ihre Mutter verstorben war. Für sie war sie immer nur Katie gewesen, Katherine, wenn sie nicht das tat, was sie wollte. Katherine Houghton bei Ermahnungen, Bestrafungen und heftigen Moralpredigten. Im Jahr vor ihrer Ermordung war sie mit ihrer Mutter an einem Samstagnachmittag vor dem Fernseher gesessen und gemeinsam hatten sie sich eine Katherine Hepburn Marathon angesehen – ihre Johanna hatte darauf bestanden, ihr all die wichtigen Filme. „Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit", „Die Frau des Jahres", „Die Frau von der man spricht", „Am goldenen See", „African Queen" und „Die Löwin im Winter", nur zu „Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt", waren sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr gekommen und genauso stand die Videokassette nun seit Jahren in einer speziellen Box in ihrem Kasten stehen, hatte ihn sich niemals angesehen. Alle anderen Katherine Hepburn Filme besaß Kate. War es doch diese Schauspielerin, nach der sie benannt wurde, die Liebe ihrer Mutter zu ihren Filmen, der Person, ihrer Stärke - Stärke in einer Zeit, in der sich Frauen an strenge Regeln halten musste, in der es unterschiedliche Gesetze gab für Schwarze und Weiße. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass Katherine Hepburn in einem sehr kreativen Elternhaus aufgewachsen war – ihre Mutter hatte für die Rechte der Frauen gekämpft, und jeden einzelnen Tag war sie von ihrem Mann unterstützt worden, niemals war er von ihrer Seite gewichen.

Und genau das war es gewesen, was Kate ebenfalls imponiert hatte. Katherine Hepburn war ihr Vorbild geworden, ihr Idol. Diese Frau war stark gewesen, hatte sich ihren Platz im Filmbusiness hart erkämpft, jeden einzelnen Tag alles gegeben, keinen Tag geschwächelt. Und so war Kate geworden – es gab nur 100 Prozent, niemals weniger. Um den Opfern eine Stimme zu verleihen tat sie alles. Ihr Stapel an ungelösten Fällen war der geringste am Revier, natürlich gab es den einen oder anderen – so auch der ihrer Mutter.

Und nun hatte sie ihr Leichtsinn in eine Situation gebracht, über die man nicht einfach hinwegsehen konnte. Sie konnte es zumindest nicht, würde es niemals können. Nur konnte sie auch nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, ihm die Wahrheit sagen, dass es Drogen gewesen waren, die sie so …. Wie hatten sie sie gemacht? Sie hatten dazu geführt, dass sie zu ihren tief verborgenen Gefühlen nun einmal gestanden hatte, die aufgestaute Lust ans Tageslicht gebracht hatte, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand und normalerweise gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Und wie wirst du ihm begegnen, wenn er am Montag aufs Revier kommt?", fragte Lanie.

Kate blickte sie nur unsicher an und es war deutlich, dass sie wirklich überlegte, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, ging im Zimmer auf und ab, trank mehr und mehr Wasser, um ihren trockenen Mund und ihren pochenden Kopf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich werde nichts sagen, Lanie. Kein Wort. Ich werde so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Wer weiß, ob er am Montag kommen wird? Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt noch einmal kommen wird? Alles was er jemals wollte, vom ersten Tag an, hat er nun bekommen."

„Stopp, Kate!", schrie Lanie sie beinahe an. „Das wollte er nie. Er will viel mehr, er will das komplette Paket, Kate!"

„Nein … das geht nicht, du weißt …."

„Wieso sollte es nicht gehen Kate? Wieso? Demming hättest du auch soweit kommen lassen."

„Nein …"

„Lüg dich nicht selbst an."

„Es wäre nie so weit gekommen. Es wäre so und so rasch zu nichts gekommen. Ja, er hat mich gedrängt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, konnte ihn nicht so nahe an mich herankommen lassen. Lanie, ich kann einfach keine Beziehungen führen. Ich zerstöre jeden, der …"

„Doch war in all den Jahren, die wir uns nun kennen, Katie, jemals ein Mann so hartnäckig wie Richard Castle?" Lanie wusste, als sie diese Worte aussprach, dass sie Recht hatte, Kate ihr nicht widersprechen konnte. „Castle hast du ordentlich eifersüchtig mit Demming gemacht. Du hättest seine Blicke sehen müssen."

„Dann hat er einmal erfahren, wie es mir immer wieder geht, wenn seine Frauengeschichten …"

„Wirklich Kate? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich … Nur weil er ein Privatleben hat, es nicht versteckt, hast du dir einen Kollegen ausgesucht, diesem Hoffnungen gemacht, um Rick eifersüchtig zu machen? Nein, Kate, das bist nicht du." Lanie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, du bist vieles, aber das nicht."

„Vielleicht nicht", gab Kate zu. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich eine Zukunft mit Demming ausgemalt gehabt, auch wenn diese irreal gewesen wäre. Kleine Schritte. Doch rasch hatte sie erkannt, dass es aussichtlos war, sie nur Gefühle für einen Mann hatte und mit diesem auch den Feiertag hatte verbringen wolle.

Doch im Endeffekt kam alles anders, als erhofft.

„Du wirst nicht schweigen können, Kate. Rick ist nicht der Typ von Mann, der genießt und dann kommentarlos vergisst."

Kate sah Lanie nur an, wissend, dass sie vorraussichtlich richtig lag, sie sich irgendwann der Situation stellen musste – nur nicht heute oder morgen. Vielleicht nur, wenn er sie darauf ansprach. Vielleicht nur, wenn er sie im richtigen Moment und an einem privaten Ort darauf ansprach.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+#+**

_A/N: Ja, wie soll es nun weitergehen? Ich habe schon ein klares Bild vor Augen, ein langwieriges und komplexes Bild._

_614 Lesungen und 30 Bewertungen für 3 Kapitel … unglaublich. Danke. Macht weiter so. Ich hoffe, dass ich das „dezente OOC" etwas aufklären konnte. _

_Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn es so weitergehen würde ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**+#+#+#**

**Dancing Queen **

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+#+**

„_Du wirst nicht schweigen können, Kate. Rick ist nicht der Typ von Mann, der genießt und dann kommentarlos vergisst." _

_Kate sah Lanie nur an, wissend, dass sie voraussichtlich richtig lag, sie sich irgendwann der Situation stellen musste – nur nicht heute oder morgen. Vielleicht nur, wenn er sie darauf ansprach. Vielleicht nur, wenn er sie im richtigen Moment und an einem privaten Ort darauf ansprach._

**+#+#+**

Als Kate am Montag bereits vor sieben Uhr am Revier ankam, waren nur ihre Kollegen der Nachtschicht anwesend. Niemand sah sie verwundert an, als sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee machte, sich beinahe wortlos an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und begann, den Papierkram von Freitag aufzuarbeiten.

Der Fall, den sie bereits am Donnerstag abgeschlossen hatten, war kein aufregender gewesen. Ein Doppelmord aus niedrigen Beweggründen. Ein Ehemann hatte seine Frau und ihren Liebhaber im Hotel umgebracht und dabei aus Unwissenheit so viele Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen, dass er innerhalb von sechs Stunden nach dem Mord bereits in Untersuchungshaft saß. Trotzdem musste die Bürokratie auch erledigt werden und so saß sie nun an ihrem Schreibtisch, füllte die Formulare fertig aus, griff nach ihrem Notizbuch und verfasste ihren Bericht.

Jeden Satz formulierte sie einige Male um, niemals war sie zufrieden mit ihrer Wortwahl, dem Satzbau.

„Kommst du mit Mittagessen?", fragte Javier und stand plötzlich vor ihr. Kate hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Stunden. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sie den Bildschirm angestarrt hatte. Sie war immer noch mitten im zweiten Bericht, den sie den ganzen Vormittag nicht fertiggestellt hatte.

Ohne viel zu sagen, griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche und ging ihren zwei Kollegen hinterher. Die Pommes Frites rührte sie kaum an, den halben Burger ließ Ryan ihr einpacken. Ihre Cola trank sie zur Hälfte und normalerweise trank sie niemals süße Getränke wie diese.

Kevin und Esposito waren verwirrt. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag versucht zu verstehen, was mit Kate los war, war sie doch ihre Team-Leiterin. Sie fragten sich, was am Wochenende vorgefallen war, um sie so reagieren zu lassen.

Und am Nachmittag schien es nicht anders zu sein. Kevin merkte einmal Javier gegenüber an, dass Kate immer wieder auf den leeren Sessel neben sich zu starren schien. Castle war nicht am Revier und der Herbst schritt voran.

Mehrmals hatte sie am selben Abend ihr iPhone in der Hand gehalten und war kurz davor gewesen, ihm eine kurze Nachricht zu übermitteln und immer wieder hatte sie es zur Seite gelegt.

Immer wieder.

**+#+#+**

Die ganze kommende Woche war von Rick keine Spur. Nicht am Revier, er rief sie nicht an. Und die Woche schritt immer mehr voran.

Als es schließlich Freitagabend war, überkam Kate eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Sie duschte rasch, föhnte ihr Haar und entschied sich für ein schwarzes Etuikleid, welches zwar aufreizend war, doch nichts im Vergleich zu den Kleidern, die sie den restliche Sommer getragen hatte.

Am Eingang wurde sie von Mike dem Türsteher bereits herzlich willkommen geheißen und durchgelotst, musste nicht in der Schlange warten, bis sie an der Reihe war. Doch dieses Mal lebte sie nicht ihre Routine aus, nein. Sie bestellte nicht einmal einen Drink.

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden wanderten ihre Augen quer über die Tanzfläche, die Sitz-Arrangements und anderen Bereiche des Clubs. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, obwohl sie nicht nach niemandem Ausschau hielt sondern nach Rick Castle, dem Mann, dem sie letzte Woche um diese Zeit nicht wiederstehen konnte. Doch zu sehen war er nicht. Auch im VIP Bereich konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken, obwohl sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er VIP-Mitglied war, einen speziellen Tisch bevorzugte und stets nur Whiskey oder Scotch trank, selten tanzte. Doch an diesem Abend war er kein Gast – im Gegensatz zu den letzten Wochen, wie sie vom Kellner des ersten Stockes erfuhr.

Sie schien es wirklich verbockt zu haben. Dieses Mal würde es nicht leicht werden, den Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Wieso war sie auch geflüchtet, immerhin hatte sie in das sexuelle Vorhaben eingestimmt, niemals nein gesagt, sondern eher das Gegenteil bezweckt, seine Gier gefördert.

**+#+#+**

In den kommenden vier Wochen fand sich Kate immer wieder vor Ricks Apartment Gebäude wieder, war immer wieder kurz davor, hineinzugehen, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Allerdings fand sie nie den Mut dazu.

Wenn sie abends zuhause saß, überlegte sie sich die passenden Worte. Wenn sie dann in ihrem Dienstwagen an einer Ecke stand, an der sie niemand so schnell entdecken würde, doch erinnern konnte sie sich an diese dann nicht mehr.

Die Fälle in den letzten Tagen waren harmlos, keine aufregenden, die Welt veränderbaren Entdeckungen. Es gab keine Woche, in der in New York niemand umgebracht wurde, doch die Art, die Brutalität und die Aufklärungsrate waren stets sehr unterschiedlich. Hatte Kate den Ruf, die beste auf ihrem Revier zu sein, die jüngste Polizistin in New York, die zum Detective ernannt wurde, war sie doch eine Einzelkämpferin mit Anhang.

Es waren keine Fälle gewesen, di sie wirklich auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatten, keine Fälle, die sie nachhause hatten kommen lassen, ohne an Rick zu denken und wie sehr er ihr am Revier abging – die wilden Theorien, der Fakt, dass er sich kaum ruhig verhalten konnte und all das, was ihr sonst lästig erschien. Erschienen war.

Was war nur mit ihr los?

**+#+#+**

Auf der anderen Seite der Entwicklung der letzten Wochen stand ein schier verunsicherter Autor, der nicht die geringste Idee hatte, wieso sie an dem Abend aus der Diskothek einfach verschwunden war. Sicher war er sich nur, dass es ihm unmöglich war, nun einfach auf das Revier zu gehen und mit ihr weiterzuarbeiten.

Gina bot ihm eine Buch-Tour an, einige Wochen außerhalb New Yorks. Vielleicht würden sich neue Perspektiven ergeben, neue Ideen entstehen – vielleicht wäre nachher alles einfacher.

Einen Freitag hatte er im Club verbracht. Seine Augen waren nervös und verzweifelt über die Tanzfläche gewandert, hatten nach ihrem dunklen Haar, ihren weiblichen Rundungen, den kurzen Kleidern und langen Beinen gesucht, doch er war enttäuscht worden. Von Kate Beckett keine Spur.

Martha hatte ihm gerate, etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen, obwohl er ihr keine Details der Nacht erzählt hatte. Über ihre Lippen war lediglich gekommen, dass er sich anders verhalte als sonst und er sich am Riemen reißen solle. „Lass dich nicht so gehen, Richard", hatte sie gesagt, „Egal was dieses Mal zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, ihr werdet das Problem schon wieder lösen. Redet darüber. Gib ihr etwas Zeit."

Doch wie viel Zeit?

Mehr als nur eine Nacht war er im Arbeitszimmer auf und ab gegangen, hatte seine Notizen zu seinen Beobachtungen im Club wieder und wieder gelesen, seine Imagination spielen lassen, um überhaupt einschlafen zu können.

Wie sollte er diesen perfekten Körper jemals wieder vergessen können? Wie sie roch, sich anfühlte? Ihr Stöhnen, die anderen Laute, die gemacht hatte. Und wie es war in ihr zu sein? So einmalig, perfekt – als hätte er all die Jahre nur auf diese eine Vereinigung gewartet.

Natürlich hätte er sie aus dem Club nachhause bringen können, es nicht gegen die dunkle Wand mit ihr treiben müssen, doch hatte er im ersten Moment gedacht, dass es auf der einen Seite in einem öffentlichen Lokal niemals so weit kommen würde und andererseits, dass es danach eh nur ein Fazit gäbe – der Weg in eines der beiden Apartments.

Richards Telefon läutete. Es war nicht Becketts Ton. Nein. Gina.

„Richard", begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. „Darling, wie geht es dir?"

Er versuchte höflich und doch etwas distanziert zu antworten, ohne sie gleich wissen zu lassen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Danke, also wie sieht die Route für die Buch-Tour aus?"

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, Ricky. Die eine wäre eine zweiwöchige die Westküste entlang. Es handelt sich eher um kleine Buchhandlungen, zwar in großen Städten aber kleinere Events. Die andere, und das Angebot kam heute ins Haus, wäre eine große Europa-Reise. London, Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Wien, Moskau … fast alle europäischen Hauptstädte und ein paar kleinere Städte, die allerdings große Kapazität haben. Allerdings bist du wahrscheinlich fünf Wochen unterwegs."

„Fünf Wochen …?", wiederholte Castle langsam.

„Ja, es ist nicht gerade wenig, doch eine Tour wie diese zahlt sich aus. Du hast deine Bücher in Europa noch nie präsentiert und sie sind bereits übersetzt – alle Derek Storms, die erste Nikki Heat kommt genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Markt."

„Ein verlockendes Angebot, aber …"

„Martha kann auf Alexis aufpassen und Detective Beckett ist sicherlich erfreut, wenn du ihr einige Wochen nicht die Show stielst beziehungsweise ihr mit deinen Theorien den Tag verdirbst."

„Wann muss ich dir meine Antwort mitteilen?"

„Am besten sofort, Ricky."

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille in seinem Büro. Vielleicht war es das Schicksal, welches ihm diese Tour ermöglichte. Vielleicht. Er war sich unsicher, ob er Alexis wirklich eine so lange Zeit mit Martha alleine lassen konnte, doch wusste er, dass auf Meredith kein Verlass sein, Kate konnte er in der aktuellen Situation nicht um Hilfe bitten. Seine Tochter war die meiste Zeit erwachsener als er, sie würde auch etwas mehr als ein Monat ohne ihn auskommen.

„Wann würde es losgehen?", fragte Rick vorsichtig, wissend, dass es wahrscheinlich ein früher Abreisetermin wäre, wenn das Angebot gerade frisch am Tisch lag.

„Donnerstag. JFK nach Heathrow um 11:36 am Vormittag. Die erste Autogrammstunde hast du bereits Freitagnacht in London. Danach folgt Glasgow, Edinburgh an einem Tag, Belfast und Dublin am nächsten, bevor es dann in Richtung Festland geht …" Und so setzte sie die Route fort, doch hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit aufgehört ihr zuzuhören, starrte hingegen auf sein modernes Mörderboard und das Bild von Kate, welches darauf zu erblicken war. Hatte es sich unerwartet einfach eingeschalten? Wer weiß.

Nachdem er mit Gina alles ausgehandelt hatte, was es zu verhandeln gab, begann er sich eine kleine To-Do-Liste zu machen, etwas, das so unüblich für ihn war, doch in diesem Fall notwendig. Er musste Martha und Alexis informieren, packen, seinen kleinen Fremdwortschatz aufbessern bzw. sich die passenden Phrasen zurechtlegen und, und, und.

Der Tag verging im Endeffekt wie im Nu, hatte er doch nur drei weitere Tage Zeit, um alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Meredith wollte er anfänglich informieren, doch hatte Martha ihn davon abgehalten, da Alexis die Angst hatte, dass sie dann nach New York kommen würde und mit ihrer Art alles auf den Kopf stelle. So ließen sie es. Doch informierte er Alexis Schule, seine Poker-Freunde und beinahe hätte er, aus einem Reflex heraus, Kate angerufen, doch im rechten Moment besann er sich, sagte sich einige Male, dass sie scheinbar kein Interesse mehr an ihm, seinem Leben, ihrer Partnerschaft oder sogar Freundschaft und noch weniger an ihm als Mann hatte.

So stand er am Donnerstag mit zwei gepackten Koffern abflugbereit vor der Türe, wartete nur darauf, dass sein Taxi ihn abholte. Von seiner Tochter und seiner Mutter hatte er sich bereits verabschiedet, alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Loft getroffen, Martha darauf eingeschworen, keinen Unfug mit seinem Loft zu treiben.

Es klingelte.

Das Taxi war da.

Ein neuer Abschnitt sollte mit der Reise beginnen. Eine neue Buchserie inspiriert werden. Einen letzten Nikki Heat Band würde er noch schreiben, einen, der alles abrundete. Einen letzten. Finalen. Die Geschichte beenden.

**+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Ich weiß … ohne Drama kann ich nicht schreiben. Anfänglich sollte es nur eine flotte, heiße Romanze werden, doch das funktioniert in meinem Gehirn einfach nicht. Stets brauche ich einen Twist, einen, der alles erschwert, verkompliziert – so wie die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nun einmal ist.

Und sorry für das späte Update … war einfach zu kaputt zum Schreiben.

Lesen und Kommentar hinterlassen … bitte ;) Too much Drama? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+#**

Das einzige was Kate an diesem Tag sah, als sie bei Richards Apartment vorbeifuhr war, ein Taxi, welches gerade dabei war, wegzufahren und die Person, die darin saß war ein Mann, ähnlich Richards Statur.

Die herbstliche Sonne stand an diesem Donnerstag hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Es war Ende Oktober, wenige Tage noch und es würde Halloween ins Haus stehen. Kates Launen mussten ihre Kollegen ertragen, zudem schlug ihr der massenhafte Kaffeekonsum auf den Magen – Übelkeit, Sodbrennen. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie nicht sie selbst. Wenn sie in den Morgenstunden irgendwann an seiner Wohnung vorbeifuhr, oder nächtens den Wagen in der Nähe abstellte, sich in eines der kleinen Bistros setzte und beobachtete, was sich in der Wohnung zu tun schien, ob ein Schatten am Fenster vorbei huschte oder nicht, dann bereute sie ihre Entscheidung, damals einfach die Flucht ergriffen zu haben. Mit diesem Schritt, den sie damals wirklich nicht überlegt gewagt hatte, schien sie alles zerstört zu haben, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Kein Wort hatte sie seither mehr von ihm gehört. Kein Wort. Kein kurzer Anruf. Keine SMS oder Email.

Und nun war es Freitag. Lanie hatte sie gefragt, ob sie wieder vorhabe tanzen zu gehen und Kate hatte nur dezent genickt. Sie musste den Kopf frei bekommen, endlich wieder ausreichend Schlaf finden und sich auf die Arbeit danach konzentrieren können.

An diesem Abend entschied sie sich für ein schwarzes trägerloses Kleid. Es war zwar kurz, aber nicht so kurz wie andere, die sie im August getragen hatte, und passte sich perfekt ihrem Körper an. Auch die Schuhe waren nicht ganz so hoch, sie entschied sich für schwarze hohe Stiefel mit einem 8cm Absatz. Ihr Haar hatte sie teilweise hochgesteckt, ihre Augen dunkel umrandet – doch waren auch diese nicht ganz so dunkel und mysteriös wie sonst. Ihre Lippen ließ sie so, wie sie waren. Ein Hauch Parfum, eine kleine Handtasche.

Tief in sich trug sie die Hoffnung, dass er dort sein und sie beobachten würde. Tief in sich hoffte sie, dass sie die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, für alle Mal beenden könnten.

Doch als Lanie sie abholte und sie gemeinsam in den Club fuhren, hatte sie bereits das Gefühl, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Lanie tanzte mit unterschiedlichen Männern. Kate entschied sich lediglich Wasser zu trinken, es schien ihrem Magen wohl zu tun. Natürlich tanzte sie etwas, doch alle Avancen männlicher Clubbesucher wehrte sie ab.

Die Medizinerin beobachtete mit Interesse Kates Verhalten. Sie waren zuvor tanzen gewesen, hatten viel Spaß gehabt, mit Männern geflirtet, sich Drinks spendieren lassen. Doch an diesem Abend war sie zwar mit ihrer besten Freundin unterwegs, allerdings war Kate nicht Kate. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie zu Kate hinüberblickte, wirkte sie abwesend, als würde sie geistig meilenweit entfernt sein vom Geschehen. Auch dass Kate sich keinen Drink spendieren ließ bzw. sich keinen bestellte fand sie eigenartig, doch sagte sie nichts. Immerhin wusste Lanie, dass Kates Vater seine Sorgen stets in Alkohol zu ertränken versucht hatte, daher war es vielleicht sogar normal, dass Kate nichts trank.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als sich Kate von Lanie verabschiedete und ohne ein Wort der Begründung für ihren frühen Rückzug, die Lokalität verließ.

+#+#

Zuhause angekommen, zog sich Kate das Kleid aus und schlüpfte in bequeme weite, lange Pyjamahosen, ein langärmeliges T-Shirt und machte sich eine Tasse Pfefferminztee. Auf der Couch sitzend starrte sie auf Castles neustes Buch – abermals war Nikki Heat nackt dargestellt, auch wenn der Körper lediglich eine schwarze Silhouette war, reichte es aus, um ihre Kollegen darüber sprechen zu lassen.

Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können, sich auf diese eine kurze Interaktion einzulassen, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig, spektakulär und vor allem unglaublich angefühlt hatte, und zu glauben, dass sie ohne Folgen bleiben würde? Dass das eigene Ich nicht protestieren würde?

Ja, sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nicht nur nach seinem Körper, der solch einzigartige Sachen anstellen konnte mit dem ihren, sondern nach seiner Stimme, seinen verrückten Theorien, der Art und Weise, wie er sich um sie kümmerte. Der Kaffee am Morgen war eine Kleinigkeit, aber er symbolisierte so viel.

In den letzten Wochen waren ihre Augen oftmals zum Aufzug gewandert, hatten darauf gewartet, dass er mit zwei Bechern Kaffee und einer Papiertüte mit Frühstück heraustreten würde. Nichts dergleichen war der Fall gewesen und sie schrieb sich die Schuld dieses Mal hundertprozentig selbst zu.

An diesem Abend schwor sich Kate, nach all den Jahren der Abstinenz nun auch wieder die Finger der leichten Droge zu lassen. Nicht dass es ein regelmäßiger oder übermäßiger Konsum war, sie kannte ihre Grenzen nur all zu gut. Sie wusste, wie viel sie vertrug. Doch ihre selbst gesetzten Grenze schwanden, wenn sie etwas geraucht hatte, vielleicht hatte sie deshalb so leichtfertig Rick ihre Mauer einbrechen lassen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht schon oftmals darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es mit Rick sein würde. Seit vielen Monaten spielte sie mit diesem Gedanken, Jahre mittlerweile. Noch bevor sie ihn persönlich kennengelernt hatte, war er bereits durch ihren Kopf gegeistert nur nicht in der Form von Rick Castle, sondern in der des Derek Storms, den sie sich wie den Autor, der auf der Rückseite der Bücher abgebildet war, vorstellte.

Und dann war Richard Castle, der berühmte Autor, in ihr Leben getreten und hat es nachweislich verändert, die Grundmauern versetzt. Dieser Mann hatte sie dazu gebracht, weitaus mehr Frau zu sein, mit ihren Reizen zu spielen, mit ihm – einem fremden Mann, der gute 10 Jahre älter war als sie, eine Tochter hatte, zweimal geschieden war – zu flirten, sich die Finger zu verbrennen.

Irgendwann schlief sie auf der Couch ein, in Gedanken versunken, sich immer und immer wieder ein Castle vorstellend, als er in dem Club hinter ihr gestanden hatte, sei seinen Körper fühlen konnte.

+#+#+

Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie in einem Nebel. Es gab keine spannenden Fälle. Kurzzeitig hatten sie einen Kindermord, doch Montgomery gab ihn an die Abteilung „Special Victims Unit" ab, zu alten Bekannten von Kate. Doch war sie nicht traurig darüber, Morde an Kindern waren absolut nicht ihr Fall.

Am Mittwoch ging Kate zu Lanie hinunter, um mit ihr zu plaudern, da einfach kein Fall auf ihrem Schreibtisch landen wollte und all die Zeit, die sie in Gedanken verbrachte, sie lediglich an Castle und den Vorfall in der Diskothek vor gut zwei Monaten.

„Lanie …", sagte sie müde, als sie die Türe aufstieß und die Leichenhalle betrat. Die dunkelhäutige Frau saß vor ihrem Computer und tippte einen Bericht ab.

„Girl, du siehst blass aus", erklärte Lanie, als sie Kates Gesicht musterte.

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen in letzter Zeit."

„Castle?"

„Hm …", antwortete sie nur und setzte sich auf einen der leeren, sauberen Obduktionstische, ließ die Füße schaukeln, wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf", sagte sie leise.

„Hast du denn erwartet, dass es, wenn es endlich passiert, eine einmalige Angelegenheit sein würde?"

Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie hatte gedacht, wenn es einmal passieren würde, wären sie in einer der beiden Wohnungen, würden die Finger nicht von einander lassen können. Es wäre natürlich einmalig gewesen, aber hätte einfach kein Ende gefunden. Immer und immer wieder hätten sie sich geküsst, wären übereinander hergefallen. Zumindest hatte sie sich das immer so vorgestellt.

„Das dachte ich mir auch und doch hast du, Katie, die Flucht ergriffen, dich nicht bei ihm gemeldet."

In Folge versuchte Lanie alles, um Kate auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie war blass, hatte dunkle Augenringe, die sie versuchte mit Make-up zu kaschieren. Ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr so wie früher. Bereits als sie das erste Mal, nachdem Kate und Rick Sex gehabt hatten, mit ihr gesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass eine Sache passiert war, die sich auf ihre Beziehung auswirken würde und das nicht auf eine positive Art und Weise, und all das nur, weil Kate die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Doch nichts konnte Kates Gedanken von ihm abbringen, nicht die Idee eines Shopping-Trips, einen Beauty-Tag oder einen Trip nach Atalanta. Nichts wollte ihr gefallen und schließlich gab Lanie auf.

+#+#+

In Gedanken versunken saß Kate auf ihrer Couch, blätterte durch einen Irland-Bildband, den ihr ihr Vater von seiner Reise mitgebracht hatte. Das Grün gefiel ihr, doch konnte sie sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Acht Wochen waren vergangen und sie hatte kein Wort von Castle gehört. Mehrmals war sie kurz davor gewesen, im Internet nachzusehen, wo er sich befand, einen RSS-Feed einzurichten, um zu wissen, was er gerade machte, doch dann entsann sie sich eines Besseren, wissend, wie schmerzhaft es wahrscheinlich werden würde, ihn mit anderen Frauen bei öffentlichen Auftritten zu sehen.

Plötzlich läutete ihr iPhone. Etwas genervt griff sie danach, immerhin war es nach 23 Uhr und sie hatte keinen Bereitschaftsdienst.

„Beckett", sagte sie, als sie den Anruf der unbekannten Nummer entgegen nahm.

„Kate..?"

„Alexis?", fragte sie verwundert und zugleich alarmiert. Wenn das Mädchen sie anrief, musst etwas passiert sein, besonders um diese Uhrzeit. „Was ist passiert?"

„Großmutter … ich weiß nicht … Kate …"

Und noch bevor Alexis weiterreden konnte, hatte Kate bereits einen Hoodie aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt, ihn übergezogen, war in ihre Sportschuhe geschlüpft und hatte ihre Schlüssel und Papiere geschnappt, war bereits halb aus der Wohnung.

Alexis stotterte weiter vor sich hin und Kate verstand nur, dass sie zuhause war und etwas mit Martha nicht stimmte, sie am Boden lag. Kurz bevor sie bei Castles Loft ankam, die gesamte Strecke hatte sie das Blaulicht am Wagendach gehabt, beendete sie das Gespräch mit Alexis und rief die Rettung an, da sie vermutete, dass die Jugendliche dies nicht gemacht hatte, in ihrer Nervosität.

Obwohl sie kaum Kraft hatte, dank der letzte schlaflosen Wochen, kämpfte sie sich im Laufschritt die Stiegen hinauf, schloss die Türe auf und fand Alexis über Martha gebeugt im Wohnzimmer vor. Sie brachte die Schauspielerin in eine sichere Seitenlage, kontrollierte die Atmung – die funktionierte. Allerdings war sie bewusstlos, kein Muskel angespannt, doch das Gesicht kam ihr leicht verändert vor. Rasch spielte sie ihre medizinische Schulung durch, überlegte was es sein könnte, doch bevor sie zu einem Fazit kommen konnte, betraten schon zwei Sanitäter den Wohnraum.

„Martha Rogers, 65 Jahre alt, Schauspielerin. Keine mir bekannten Vorerkrankungen", erklärte die Polizistin, als sie Martha untersuchten. Sie schloss Alexis in ihre Arme, beruhigte das Mädchen.

„In welches Spital werden sie sie bringen?", fragte Kate nach.

„Mount Sinai", antwortete ein Sanitäter. „Verdacht auf Schlaganfall", erklärte er des weiteren. „Wann haben sie sie gefunden? Wie viel Zeit ist seither vergangen?"

„Ich kam die Stiegen hinunter in dem Augenblick, weil ich Glas zerbrechen hörte, da viel sie zu Boden. Dann habe ich sofort Detective Beckett angerufen", brachte Alexis unter Tränen hervor.

Die nächsten Minuten verflogen. Man lud Martha in den Krankenwagen ein und Kate packte die weinende Alexis auf den Beifahrersitz, das Mädchen trug lediglich dünne Leggins und einen Sweater, so wie man zu Hause eventuell gekleidet war. Mit Blaulicht fuhren sie dem Krankenwagen hinterher. Kate kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie diverse Verkehrsregeln brach, bei Rot über Kreuzungen fuhr, Stoppschilder missachtete – sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Sie konnte keine Zeit verlieren.

„Alexis, du musst mir nun sagen, wo dein Vater ist, damit wir ihn kontaktieren können."

„Sein Handy ist ausgeschalten. Er ist irgendwo in Europa."

Kate schluckte. Europa. „Wie lange noch?"

„Geplant waren ursprünglich vier Wochen, mittlerweile ließ man uns wissen, dass es wahrscheinlich drei Monate werden würden. Er hat ein Haus in der Toskana gemietet. Kate, wir müssen das ohne ihn schaffen. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Gina hat mich auch nicht zu ihm durchgestellt. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass er Ruhe benötige, sich endlich von all dem hier erholen müsse."

Das Mädchen weinte, nicht nur um ihre kranke Großmutter, nein auch um den absenten Vater, den sie in einer Situation wie dieser umso nötiger an ihrer Seite benötigen würde.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal von ihm gehört?"

„Als er in London landete. Der Verlag postet Fotos von ihm auf seiner Homepage, Fotos von öffentlichen Auftritten. Ich dachte immer, dass es kein Problem für uns werden würde …."

Das Auto parkte sie auf einem behinderten Parkplatz, warf die Karte in die Frontscheibe, die es als Polizeiauto auswies. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Spital, warteten in der Notaufnahme auf Informationen. Alexis schmiegte sich an ihre Seite und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Arm um sie zu legen. Immerhin war es ihre schuld, dass ihr Vater im Moment nicht an ihrer Seite war. Es war ihre schuld.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+#+**

_A/N: Drama! Ja, das muss sein. Endlich kann ich diese Idee einmal einbauen. Diese und noch eine, aber dafür fehlen uns noch einige Szenen. _

_Read & Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 7**

**+#+#+#**

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Kate erfuhr, dass es Martha verhältnismäßig gut ging. Sie hatte einen leichten Schlaganfall. Die Ärztin hatte mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass sie wenige Tage benötigen würde, um sich zu erholen. Bewusstlos war sie angeblich deswegen gewesen, da sie mit dem Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Alexis wich nicht mehr von Kates Seite und gemeinsam besuchten sie umgehend Marthas Zimmer. Die alternde Dame war wieder bei bewusst sein, an ihrem rechten Mundwinkel konnte man dezent erkennen, durch was sie gerade gegangen war, aber ihre Sprache war normal, ihre Erinnerung normal, ihre Motorik nicht beeinträchtigt.

Nach einer im Krankenhaus verbrachten Nacht suchte Kate am Morgen das Revier auf und recherchierte Ginas private Adresse. Bevor sie di Blondine aufsuchte, fuhr sie noch nachhause, duschte und kleidete sich neu ein – ihre Haare bändigte sie nicht mehr, bürstete sie lediglich und band sie in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Zwanzig Minuten später läutete sie an Ginas Türe, die ihr wenige Augenblicke später auch geöffnet wurde.

„Detective Beckett", sagte Gina erstaunt.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Ich muss Castle sprechen."

„Das geht nicht", entgegnete sie ihr.

„Das muss gehen. Seine Mutter hatte einen Schlaganfall."

Plötzlich erkannte sie an Ginas Gesicht, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. „Es geht nicht um ihn und mich, Gina, es geht um seine Tochter und verdammt sei er, wenn er jetzt nicht alles in Europa abbricht und für sie zurückkommt. Alexis braucht ihn."

Die blonde Herausgeberin nickte nur zustimmend, griff sofort zum Telefon und wählte eine lange Telefonnummer. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schien ihn am anderen Ende zu haben, teilte ihm die Neuigkeiten mit und trat ihm über das Telefon in den Hintern, dass er sich gefälligst zurückzubewegen habe, weil es um seine Tochter ging. Rick schien wenige bis keine Fragen zu stellen. Gina erklärte ihm, dass sie ihm den nächsten Flug von Rom nach New York buchen würde und er jetzt zu packen habe, da es galt, keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Als Gina auflegte, verschwand Kate wieder. Unterwegs, der Himmel war dunkel, wolkenverhangen, kaufte Kate Alexis etwas zu essen und fuhr zurück ins Spital.

Sie überlegte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, war allerdings unschlüssig. Im Endeffekt bot sie Alexis an, bei ihr zu nächtigen. Das Mädchen war ruhig, sehr ruhig und sprach beinahe kein Wort mit Kate, als sie ihr am Abend die Couch aufklappte, sie ihr als Bett herrichtete und sich neben sie setzte.

„Alles wird wieder gut werden. Vielleicht ist dein Vater morgen bereits wieder zurück", sagte sie leise und strich dem Mädchen über das Haar.

„Kannst du bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig. Bisher hatte sie mit der Polizistin wenig bis nichts zu tun gehabt, mochte sie manchmal sogar weniger, da durch sie ihr Vater sich in Gefahr begab. Zumindest war es bisher immer so gewesen.

Rasch wechselte Kate in ihre Nachtkleidung und legte sich zu dem Mädchen, welches sofort ihre Wärme suchte und sich schließlich in den Schlaf weinte. Die Sorge um ihre Großmutter war groß, der Fakt, dass sie von ihren Eltern in diesem Moment verlassen war ebenso. Und Kate fand für all dies keine Worte. Sie sehnte sich nach der Unbeschwertheit des Nachtclubs zurück, wollte sich den Kopf frei tanzen, einfach wieder an den Punkt zurückgesetzt werden, wo sie vor acht Wochen gewesen war. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, niemals von ihm berührt zu werden.

So schloss sie mich sich selbst den Pakt, dass wenn mit Martha alles gut verlaufen würde, Castle hier in den kommenden Tagen wieder landen würde, es sie am kommenden Freitag wieder in den Nachtclub führen werde, um zu tanzen. Zu flirten. Einfach wieder an nichts anderes zu denken. Nur die Drogen würde sie streichen. Für immer. Niemals wieder würde ein Ausrutscher wie der mit Castle passieren. Niemals.

+#+#+#+

Als Richard Ginas Nummer auf seinem Display erblickte, fragte er sich, was sie nun wieder von ihm wollte. Doch als sie ihm dann mitteilte, dass seine Mutter im Spital läge, konnte er seine Sachen nicht schnell genug zusammenpacken. Rick stellte keine Fragen. Er fragte weder nach seiner Tochter, noch nach Kate – denn auf beide hätte Gina keine Antwort gewusst, keine die ihn zufriedengestellt hätte.

Es interessierte Rick auch nicht mehr, zumindest sagte er sich das, als er im Flieger saß, was Kate machte, dachte, wen sie küsste oder mit wem sie eventuell ins Bett stieg. Es durfte ihn nicht mehr interessieren. Sie hatte die Entscheidung für sie beide getroffen, eine, mit der Rick zwar nicht glücklich war, sie aber hinnehmen musste.

Die Hälfte des letzten Nikki Heat Romans hatte er nun in Europa bereits verfasst. Glücklich war er mit keiner einzelnen Seite davon. Doch musste er denn glücklich sein?

Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, er würde sich irgendwann wieder von Gina überreden lassen, in einen dieser Clubs zu gehen, zu tanzen, Frauen kennenzulernen und dieses Mal wirklich von Kate Abstand gewinnen.

+#+#+#+

„Kate?", fragte Alexis am nächsten Nachmittag, als diese mit einem großen Strauße Lilien Marthas Krankenzimmer betrat. Die rothaarige Frau war gerade dabei, eine Theaterkritik zu lesen und gestikulierte währenddessen wild mit den Armen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte die Polizistin das Mädchen, die am unteren Ende des Krankenbettes ihrer Großmutter saß.

„Dad kommt heute noch an, jetzt irgendwann." Kate nickte nur, wissend, dass sie diese Besuche nun einstellen würde, um sich selbst zu schützen. „Auch wenn ihr … was auch immer passiert ist Kate … ich hoffe, dass …."

„Was hoffst du?", fragte Martha, die mitbekommen hatte, wie ihre Enkeltochter versuchte einen vernünftigen Satz zu artikulieren, dabei aber nervös auf ihre Hände starrte.

„Weißt du, gestern, das hat mir gut getan … ich weiß, du hat einen anstrengenden Job und wahrscheinlich keine Zeit … aber vielleicht … hin und wieder? … vergiss es …", stotterte Alexis, stand auf und verließ raschen Schrittes das Zimmer.

Kate blickte Martha verwirrt an, die lediglich lächelte.

Trotz ihres Schlaganfalls war ihre Sprache nicht getrübt worden, lediglich ein leichtes Taubheitsgefühl in ihrem rechten kleinen Finger verspürte die alternde Schauspielerin.

„Ihr ist bewusst geworden, dass ich vielleicht nicht mehr all zu lange als Mutterersatz zur Verfügung stehen werde, Kate. Du bist das nächste, was einer Mutter kommt. Sie hat nie erfahren, was eine Mutter in Wahrheit für ein Kind macht, sie sucht lediglich ein weibliches Vorbild … Auch wenn Richard nicht mehr in den Polizeidienst zurückkehren sollte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gerne, dass du ab und zu Zeit mit ihr verbringst."

„Natürlich", sagte Kate etwas unüberlegt. Wieso schien es allen so klar zu sein, dass Rick wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ihr Schatten sein würde? Doch sie sollte sich wahrscheinlich endlich bewusst werden, dass er den richtigen Schritt tat, den richtigen für sie beide, und einen Schlussstrich unter diese eigenartige Beziehung, die sie seit Jahren führten, zog.

Wie sollte es nur funktionieren? Alexis wünschte sich mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, Richard hingegen das Gegenteil. Oder war sie es, die keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte?

„Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit, Martha. Aber wenn Alexis mich braucht, dann weiß sie ja, wie sie mich erreichen kann."

„Es geht nicht darum, da zu sein, wenn sie dich braucht. Es geht ihr, so weit ich es verstanden habe, darum, dass sie sich wünscht, dass du einfach so Anteil an ihrem Leben hast. Katherine, sie verlangt nicht nach viel. Ab und zu eine kurze Nachricht, in der du fragst, wie es ihr geht. Ein Anruf. Eine Email. Nicht viel. Einfach etwas Interesse, das Interesse, dass ihre Mutter an ihrem Leben nicht hat."

Die junge Polizistin nickte. Irgendwie würde sie es schaffen. Irgendwie könne man alles schaffen, wenn man genügend Zeit und Kraft investiere, hatte ihre Mutter ihr einst gepredigt.

Als sie sich verabschiedete ging sie langsam wieder in Richtung Auto, sah Alexis nicht mehr. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte sie Watte gegessen – unruhig, eigenartig. Wenige Meter neben ihrem Auto übergab sie sich am Parkplatz. Mehrmals.

Die Fahrt aufs Revier verlief ruhig, wenn es um ihren Magen ging, aber in ihrem Kopf schwirrten tausende Gedanken umher – die meisten kreisten um Alexis und diese Beziehung, die das Mädchen sich so sehr zu wünschen schien.

+#+#+#+

„Beckett", sagte sie leise, als gegen sechs Uhr früh einige Tage später das Telefon klingelte und sie abhob.

„Wir haben einen Mord", erklärte Esposito beinahe entzückt auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Endlich, endlich hatten sie wieder einen Fall und so, wie Javier geklungen hatte, schien es ein guter Fall zu sein.

Kate duschte rasch, frisierte ihre Haare dank einiger Haarnadeln in einen Rossschwanz zusammen, zog dunkelblaue Jeans an, die etwas weiter geschnitten waren, da sich ihr Magen in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich beruhigt hatte. Dazu einen dunkelblauen Pullover, mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt, darunter ein weißes Top. Dank des seit Tagen vorhandenen Regenfalls entschied sich Beckett für relativ flache Schuhe. Innerhalb von 20 Minuten war sie fertig, entnahm dem Kühlschrank noch eine Flasche Wasser, bevor sie ihre Tasche vom Tresen nahm und mit dem Wagen zum Tatort fuhr.

Es war eine einsame Allee, unweit des Reviers. Einsam deswegen, da die meisten angesiedelten Betriebe in den letzten Jahren aufgegeben hatten, die Grundstücke seither von einem Spekulanten zum nächsten weitergereicht wurden, ohne dass auch nur einer eines der Bauprojekte wirklich verwirklichen konnte, die er geplant hatte.

Die Leichen schienen perfekt, versprachen einen interessanten Fall. Beide waren mithilfe von einem Messer –vermutlich ein Jagdmesser – zu Tode gekommen. Beide hatten Nachrichten auf ihrem Körper stehen. Auf der Frau, einer ca. 40jährigen Asiatin, hatte der Mörder das Wort „Bitch" hinterlassen, dem Mann hingegen das Word „Bastard" in die Brust geritzt.

Über den gesamten Tag hinweg ermittelten sie. Sie fanden heraus, dass die Frau Lucy Monroe hieß, 26 Jahre alt war und als Prostituierte arbeitete. Der Mann hingegen, Andrew Jackson, war ein angesehener Anwalt, der auf Seiten der Republikaner politisch aktiv war, eine Frau und vier Kinder hatte und gerade einmal 42 Jahre alt geworden war.

Kate hatte mit Jacksons Frau gesprochen, während Kevin und Javier sich darum gekümmert hatten, Verwandte von Lucy Monroe aufzuspüren. Die Tage vergingen, es gab einige heiße Spuren, die schlussendlich wieder im Sand verliefen.

Vollkommen erschöpft und hungrig saß Kate an ihrem Schreibtisch, in einem beinahe leeren Revier und kaute an ihrem Bleistift.

Während der letzten Tage fühlte sie sich müder als sonst, obwohl sie nächtens gut schlief. Ihr Magen fühlte sich zudem eigenartig an und obwohl sie kaum Nahrung bei sich behalten konnte, waren ihre Jeans unbequem.

Schließlich nahm sie noch einen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, stand auf, griff ihre Jacke und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in die Autopsie, wissend, dass Lanie heute Nachtschicht hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lanie blickte sie verwundert und zugleich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Sie hatte das Problem auf anhieb erkannt. Nur wie sollte sie es Kate erklären?

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 7**

**+#+#+#+**

A/N: Langsam bewegen wir uns wieder in Richtung Nachtclub ;) Das ganz große Drama heben wir uns für eine andere Geschichte auf ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+#+**

_Es dauerte nicht lange und Lanie blickte sie verwundert und zugleich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Sie hatte das Problem auf anhieb erkannt. Nur wie sollte sie es Kate erklären?_

Wartend blickte Kate Lanie an.

„Was?", sagte die Polizistin etwas unhöflich, hob die Augenbraue.

„Du bist schwanger."

Nicht wissend, was Kate sagen sollte, stand sie da und starrte sie an. Es konnte nicht sein. Nein. Es war eigentlich unmöglich. Doch dann gingen ihr plötzlich so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. War es doch möglich? Die Symptome wären realistisch. Doch Lanie musste sich irren.

„Nein", versuchte sie es hinabzuspielen, „das ist nicht möglich."

„Verhütungsmittel?"

Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Pille hatte für sie nie funktioniert. Ihre unregelmäßigen Lebenszeiten, die oftmals ausfallenden Pausen, bereits in den ersten Jahren bei der Polizei hatte sie festgestellt, dass es nicht das ist, was sie befürwortete.

Und dieses Mal, dieses Mal hatten sie nicht an Kondome gedacht. Wann auch? Auf der Tanzfläche waren seine Hände über ihren Körper gewandert, hatten ihren Geist von ihnen abhängig gemacht und als sie in den dunklen Winkel stand, musste sie ihn einfach in sich spüren. Und nachdem es geschehen war, hatte sie sich mit ihren Schuldgefühlen beschäftigt, mit der Flucht und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein.

„Kate?", fragte Lanie abermals und stand nun direkt vor ihr. „Es ist offensichtlich. Es wundert mich, dass noch niemand etwas gesagt hat." Dann griff sie nach der Hand der jungen Polizistin und führte sie in den Dusch- und Umkleideraum der Pathologie, der mit einem großen Spiegel versehen war.

Der Raum war in diversen Blautönen gehalten und glich nicht im Geringsten den Umkleiden der Obergeschoße. Lanie hatte diesem, dank einer kleinen Affäre während der Umbauarbeiten, etwas Magisches, etwas Gemütliches verliehen. Der Baumeister hatte ihr alle Wünsche erfüllt. Die Dusche war groß und mit Milchglaswänden, die Kontaminationsdusche daneben ebenso. Es existierte ein Doppelwaschbecken, ein hoher Spiegel und Schränke mit Wechselkleidung, Spints.

Lanie platzierte Kate vor dem Spiegel, schob den Blazer von ihren Schultern, darunter trug sie ein schwarzes weitgeschnittenes Shirt. Die dunkelhäutige Frau schob den Saum des Oberteils in die Höhe, nahm Kates Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Es ist bei solch weiter Kleidung nicht sichtbar, Kate, aber du fühlst es deutlich. Und wenn du das Bäuchlein nicht unter weiten Kleidungsstücken versteckst, ist es bereits sichtbar."

„Wie Lanie? Seit wann …?"

„Girl … eine Idee? Seit Wochen."

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich dachte, dass du selbst darauf kommt."

Lanie stand nun hinter ihr und über Kates Händen, die nun auf ihrem Bauch rasteten, lagen Lanies.

„Was wirst du machen"?

„Welche Möglichkeiten habe ich schon?"

„Alle?"

„Lanie, glaubst du wirklich, dass …"

Die dunkelhäutige Frau sagte nichts, sie führte Kates Hände über den leicht gewölbten Bauch, schließlich dann unter ihre Brust.

„Sag mir nicht, dass dir die nicht aufgefallen sind."

Sie hatte sich gewundert, dass sie empfindlicher zu sein schien, die Büstenhalter drückten und nicht so sitzen wollten, wie gewohnt, doch ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass sie eventuell zu heiß gewaschen und getrocknet hätte, oder sie einfach kurz vor ihrem Zyklus stünde. Nun machte es allerdings Sinn.

Und als sie sich nun so musterte, schien es wahrhaftig offensichtlich. Und das erste Mals nahm sie ihren Körper nun war, die Empfindlichkeit ihrer Brust, die Fülle und veränderte Form ihres Bauches. Scheinbar war es wirklich geschehen.

Kate und Lanie standen noch einige Minuten da. Es war eine intime Position, die verraten ließ, wie gut sich diese beiden Frauen kannten, wie sehr sie einander vertrauten.

+#+#+

Auf ihrer Couch sitzend, bei einer Tasse warmen Tee und einer Scheibe Toast, Hühnchen Fleisch und Tomaten, hielt sie das Ergebnis des Bluttests in Händen, den Lanie hatte anfertigen lassen.

Niemals hatte sie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es sein könnte, Mutter zu sein oder werden, nachdem ihre Mutter so unerwartet aus ihrem Leben gerissen worden war. Sexuelle Abenteuer hatten sie in eine andere Welt fliehen lassen, doch niemals war es so ernst geworden, dass man über Kinder gesprochen hätte. Abgesehen davon, war Verhütung bisher immer an höchster Stelle gestanden auf ihrer Prioritätenliste.

Und nun war sie schwanger. Lanie meinte, es seien acht Wochen. Acht Wochen in den sie auf ihren Körper nicht gehört hatte, nicht sehen wollte, was so offensichtlich schien. Und abermals lag ihre Hand auf der sanften Wölbung, die sie jetzt so sehr wahrnahm. Zuhause hatte sie sich umgezogen in ein paar Yoga-Hosen und war beinahe eine Ewigkeit vor dem Spiegel gestanden, hatte ihren Körper im halbbekleideten und später nackten Zustand betrachtet, bevor sie unter die Dusche gestiegen war, um den Tag abzuwaschen. Und es schien, als würde ihre Hand oftmals von selbst ihren Weg auf den Bauch finden, als könnte sie nicht mehr davon ablassen. Und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie lächeln musste.

Doch stets kamen dann die Gedanken an Castle und dass sie ihn wissen lassen musste, dass das eine gemeinsame Mal Konsequenzen mit sich brachte. Nur wie? Wie sollte sie es jemandem sagen, mit dem sie seit acht Wochen nicht mehr gesprochen hatte, vor dem sie die Flucht ergriffen hatte?

Vielleicht würde es nicht morgen passieren, vielleicht auch nicht übermorgen aber in den kommenden Tagen, vielleicht nächste Woche. Wenn es so offensichtlich war, konnte sie es nicht mehr lange geheim halten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen nicht bereits darüber sprachen. Wenn es Lanie erkannt hatte, ohne mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, war es ihren Kollegen vielleicht bereits so ergangen.

Acht Wochen und sie hatte es nicht gemerkt. Wie hatte das passieren können? Normalerweise funktionierte ihr Körper wie ein Uhrwerk. Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte ihr Zyklus sich auch nur um einen Tag verschoben, seitdem sie ihre Pubertät abgeschlossen hatte. Viele Kolleginnen hatten sie in ihren ersten Jahren bei der Polizei darum bewundert. Und dieses Mal, dieses Mal hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass sie zwei Monate überfällig war.

Und dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Castle ab. Als seine großen Hände plötzlich an ihren Hüften lagen, auf ihren Bauch glitten, als hätten sie in all den Monaten nichts anderes gemacht. Und vielleicht hätte sie ihn hier stoppen können, doch das hatte sie nicht wollen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig. Und all das, während sie mit drei anderen Männern tanzte, flirtete. Rick hatte sein Territorium markiert und genau das hatte ihr gefallen, sehr gut gefallen, hatte sie angeturnt. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Mann sich so verhalten. Eifersuchtsszenen waren ihr nichts Neues, da war auch Rick gut darin, obwohl sie niemals etwas mitsammen gehabt hatten, zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Und schließlich war ihr Körper an den seinen gepresst und sie nahm war, dass die Boulevardpresse sicherlich das richtige Bild seiner Männlichkeit vermittelt hatte. Und auch dieser Akt, der eventuell etwas unvermutet gekommen war, hatte sie sich nicht wehren lassen, nein, sie hatte es genossen, jeden einzelnen Augenblick. Jede Sekunde, in der sie seinen starken Körper spürte. Jede Sekunde, in der seine Finger über ihr Kleid glitten und ihre Haut entflammten. Jede Sekunde, in der sie noch süchtiger nach ihm wurde. Es war einfach unglaublich, dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal richtig intim mitsammen geworden.

Und bereits zu diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass es diese Nacht passieren würde. Sie brauchte ihn, ihr Körper verlangte nach ihm – nur nach ihm und keinem anderen, der in den letzten Wochen versucht hatte, seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Als sie schließlich an der dunklen Wand lehnte, er in ihr war, fühlte sie sich vollkommen, eins geworden mit der Person, die ihre Träume füllte, ihr die Einsamkeit, die sie manchmal durchfuhr, erträglich erscheinen ließ. Und es war wunderbar, nicht perfekt, aber wunderbar. Er schien genau zu wissen, was sie an diesem Abend brauchte – keine tausend Worte, keine Versprechungen oder unrealistischen Ideen. Nein, sie brauchte nur ihn.

Doch als beide fertig waren, durchfuhr sie rasch der Blitz der Realität. Sie hatten mitsammen geschlafen, ohne zuvor Grenzen zu setzen. Ohne auch nur ein Wort über Gefühle zu verlieren. Unsicherheit überkam sie und das wissen, dass nichts mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich einer der erfüllendsten Momente ihres Lebens gewesen war, ihn nach all den Monaten der Zusammenarbeit, des Flirtens und Reizens, endlich in sich zu spüren.

Die Flucht schien der einzige Ausweg zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Man würde in den kommenden Tagen darüber sprechen, hatte sie sich dann eingeredet.

Nun saß sie auf der Couch, Tränen in den Augen. Was hatte sie angerichtet?

Hatte sie den einzigen Menschen, der sie zum Lachen bringen konnte, zu einem ehrlichen Lachen, vertrieben und all dies nur um ihre eigene, innere Angst zu stillen?

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: ich weiß, dass es etwas kürzer ist, aber es schien mir der passende Punkt, um das Kapitel zu beenden. Natürlich freue ich mich über jegliche Review – gut, böse und Kritik. ;)

Oh … und danke allen treuen Lesern … die 50.000 Lesergrenze (laut Statistik) wird mit diesem Kapitel nun durchbrochen. Merci.


	9. Chapter 9

**+#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#+**

Es dauerte eine weitere Woche, eine Woche der Ungewissheit, bis sie schließlich einen Gynäkologen aufsuchte und sich Kates Bluttest bestätigen ließ. Sie fand sich bei Dr. Montgomery wieder, einer Ärztin, die nicht viel älter war als Kate selbst, vielleicht fünf bis zehn Jahre. Kate hatte im Internet etwas recherchiert, da sie in den letzten Jahren sträflich alle Besuche dieser Art vernachlässigt hatte. Ihre Routineuntersuchungen liefen über die Polizei, Bluttests wurden regelmäßig gemacht.

An dem heutigen Herbsttag hatte sie sich für sehr hüftig geschnittene Jeans entschieden und eine weiße Bluse, die nicht all zu tailliert geschnitten war, dazu trug sie ein blitzblaues Tuch, welches die Leute von ihrer (noch) schmalen Taille eher in Richtung Hals und Gesicht blicken ließen.

„Beckett", rief die Sprechstundenhilfe schließlich auf, ohne einen Titel, ohne eine Berufsbezeichnung. Und das war genau das, was Kate wollte, einen Hauch von Anonymität.

Sie betrat den Ordinationsraum, es war ein freundlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, keine Sterilität, keine weißen oder hellgrünen Wände. Nein. Der Raum war in braun und blau gehalten, strahlte eine enorme Wärme und Geborgenheit aus.

„Mein Name ist Mary Montgomery", sagte die rothaarige Frau, die ihr entgegenkam, um ihr die Hand zu geben.

„Beckett, Kate Beckett." Die Frau musterte sie.

„Irgendwie kommen sie mir bekannt vor."

Die Polizistin blickte nervös auf den Boden. Doch die Ärztin sagte kein weiteres Wort, offerierte ihr den Ohrensessel dem ihren gegenüber und nahm einen frisch angelegten Akt zur Hand.

„Ich lese Kate – ich darf sie doch Kate nennen?", sagte sie mit ihrer tiefen, freundlichen Stimme. Kate nickte lediglich. „Dass sie Anfang dreißig sind. Und sie arbeiten bei der Polizei."

„Ja", sagte sie, wissend, dass es rhetorische Fragen sind, die sie mit ihr durchging.

„Sie sind sich im Klaren, dass sie mit ihrem Vorgesetzen sprechen müssen. Sie werden nicht mehr lange Verbrecher fangen können, ohne ihre Schwangerschaft zu gefährden."

Obwohl Kate sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie einige Gänge zurückschalten musste, wollte sie sie sich noch nicht eingestehen, dass es so bald der Fall sein würde, vielleicht in wenigen Tagen oder Wochen, abhängig davon, wie der Ultraschall aussah und wie Montgomery entschied.

„Ich weiß."

„Gut, dann können sie mir erzählen, wie es ihnen bisher in der Schwangerschaft erging."

„Ich … ich …," Kates Hände waren in ihrem Schoß gefaltet und nun starrte sie auf diese, ihr Haar fiel ihr etwas ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nun seit einer Woche. Eine Freundin meinte, dass es offensichtlich sei. Für mich war es das nicht. Es war eine Nacht vor neun Wochen, eine Nacht mit jemandem, den ich glaubte gut zu kennen. Aber das haben sie nicht gefragt. Wie es mir erging, wollten sie wissen? Mein Bauch, die Haut scheint sensibler zu sein und ich habe wahrscheinlich etwas zugenommen, meine Kleidung ist zu eng. Ebenso bei den Büstenhaltern. Ich fühle mich müde, zwinge mich regelmäßig zu essen, verzichte nun auf Koffein."

Mary machte sich Notizen.

„Das klingt für mich alles vollkommen normal. Einige Fragen muss ich ihnen noch stellen."

Kate blickte nun wieder auf.

„Konsumieren sie Alkohol."

„Nein, nicht dieser Nacht."

„Üben sie Extremsport aus?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin in den letzten Wochen zu meinem Kampfsporttraining nicht gekommen und nun wird es wohl auf der Strecke bleiben. Yoga und Pilates, mehr nicht."

„Wie oft?"

„Yoga beinahe jeden Tag in der Früh oder am Abend."

„Gut, das sollten sie auch beibehalten, einige Übungen werden sie rasch als unangenehm empfinden, dann ersetzen sie diese einfach in ihrer Routine durch andere. Es gibt Bücher zum Thema Yoga in der Schwangerschaft, die werden sie sicherlich als hilfreich erachten."

In den folgenden Minuten wog sie Kate, nahm einige Maße und schließlich bat sie Kate, sich auf die Liege. Die Hose offen, das Shirt nach oben gezogen lag sie nun da und wartete auf die ersten Bilder von dem, was in ihr wuchs. Gemischte Gefühle überkamen sie. Sie hatte für sich selbst erkannt, dass der Tag, an dem sie das erste Mal das Geschöpf mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, der war, an dem sie nichts mehr unternehmen konnte, um sich von diesem zu trennen. Ein Abbruch der Schwangerschaft stand somit nicht mehr zur Diskussion. Egal wie Castle reagieren würde, egal wann sie es ihn wissen lassen würde.

Dr. Montgomery warnte sie vor der Kälte des Gels, trotzdem erschrak Kate. Doch dann war alles vergessen, als der Schallkopf auf ihrem Bauch traf und sie die ersten Bilder zu sehen bekam, das erste Mal zeigte ihr Mary, was sie gerade sah.

Irgendwie sah das Wesen noch unmenschlich aus, war es doch gerade es doch noch so klein. 14 Millimeter, erklärte die Ärztin. Dann schaltete die Ärztin die Lautsprecher ein und Kate konnte den Herzschlag hören. Kräftig und stark. Tränen liefen ihr die Augen hinunter.

Was sie in diesem Augenblick empfand konnte man nicht überschreiben, vielleicht würde es der Begriff „überwältigt" treffen. Kate lag auf der Bare, starrte auf den Monitor, lauschte dem kräftigen Schlag des kleinen Herzen und weinte.

+#+#+

Als sie mit dem ersten Ausdruck in er Handtasche am Revier saß, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr nun allmählich begann die Zeit davon zu laufen. Die Ärztin hatte bestätigt, dass sie in der 10. Woche schwanger war, neun volle Wochen hatte sie bereits hinter sich und somit näherte sie sich dem Ende des ersten Trimesters.

Am selben Nachmittag begann sie auf einem Blatt Papier eine kleine Liste anzulegen, Punkte, die sie zu erledigen hatte. Ganz oben fand sich einfach Ricks Name wieder, darunter Montgomerys und natürlich Esposito und Ryan – falls sie es nicht bereits vermuteten. Ihrem Vater würde sie es erst sagen, wenn das erste Trimester vorbei war, der Rest musste es zuvor wissen, falls etwas passieren würde. Unter all den Namen stand der Begriff Wohnung und war mit einem großen Fragezeichen versehen. Ihr Appartement hatte sie eben erst bezogen, einen Mietvertrag für ein halbes Jahr unterschrieben, doch war es für ein Baby zu klein. Ein Kind benötigte ein eigenes Zimmer. Doch könnte sie ihr kleines Arbeitszimmer umgestalten, den Computer ins Wohnzimmer stellen. Als sie dies zu Ende gedacht hatte, malte sie ein zweites Fragezeichen daneben.

„Sir, dürfte ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?", fragte Kate Montgomery, bevor sie bereit war für diesen Tag das Revier zu verlassen.

„Natürlich, Beckett", antwortete er freundlich, so wie immer, und schloss die Türe hinter der jungen Polizistin. „Nehmen sie doch Platz."

„Danke, Sir." Kate war nervös, unwissend, wie er reagieren würde. Unsicher, ob sie die richtigen Worte finden konnte, um nicht alles preiszugeben – den Vater. „Sir, ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich ein Kind erwarte."

Montgomery strahlte sie an, so, als würde er sich ehrlich für sie freuen. „Gratulation, Detective."

„Danke", entgegnete sie vorsichtig.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?"

„Anfang Juni, Sir, wenn alles gut geht."

„Wunderbar Kate. Sie müssen es mir sagen, wenn sie meinen, für ihre aktuelle Lage nicht mehr fit genug zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass sie mit den Jungs bald sprechen, sie müssen mehr Acht auf sie geben. Außerdem … außerdem müssen sie versuchen, ihre Überstunden etwas zu reduzieren, keine zusätzlichen Schichten mehr zu übernehmen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Kate leise, wissend, dass er Recht hatte mit all den Punkten, die er ihr aufgezählt hat.

„Sind sie denn nicht glücklich darüber?"

„Wollen sie meine ehrliche Antwort, Sir?" Montgomery nickte nur. „Es war nicht geplant. Überhaupt nicht geplant und ich muss mich an die Situation noch etwas gewöhnen."

„Mich hätte es gewundert, Kate, wenn sie es so einfach hinnehmen würden. Das wären nicht sie. Doch nehmen sie sich die Zeit. Sie haben noch den Urlaub der letzten fünf Jahre stehen und mehr Überstunden, als wir ihnen jemals auszahlen werden können. Nehmen sie sich doch den einen oder anderen Tag."

„Danke Sir", antwortete Kate. „Aber ich brauche im Moment keinen freien Tag, die werde ich sicherlich dann brauchen, wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist."

Montgomery nickte und man konnte fühlen, wie gerne er nun die Frage nach dem Vater gestellt hätte, doch stand ihm dies nicht zu.

+#+#+#+

Am Abend kam schließlich Lanie vorbei, als Kate dabei war, Wäsche zu falten und wegzuräumen. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die einfach ohne Ankündigung gerne gesehen waren. Die sogar einen Schlüssel besaßen. Auf dem Tresen in der Küche lag Kates Liste, die nun bereits um einige Punkte ergänzt worden war.

Lanie half ihr zuerst mit der Wäsche und sie plauderten über den Tag.

„Wie hat Montgomery reagiert?"

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass er fragen wollte, wer der Vater des Kindes sei", sagte Kate und musste lachen. Es war nicht lustig, bei Gott nicht, aber Montgomerys Gesicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt erzählte Bände.

Als die Kleidung weggeräumt war, gesellten sich die beiden auf die Couch und tranken gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee, als Lanie Kate ein Buch reichte.

„Ich dachte mir, du könntest das gut brauchen."

Kate wendete das Buch und las den Titel „A Child is Born" von Lennart Nilsson. Es war eine neue Ausgabe und das Buch kam ihr bekannt vor, als hätte sie es schon einmal gesehen. Lanie rutschte näher zu Kate und schlug die passende Woche auf, begann ihr zu erklären, wie sich der Körper des Kindes nun von Woche zu Woche veränderte, weiter entwickelte. Welche Organe entstanden.

„Wann wirst du es Castle sagen?", fragte Lanie schließlich.

Kate antwortete nicht, starrte nur auf das Bild vor sich. Sie hatte bisher keine Idee, wie ihn am passendsten darüber informieren könnte, dass er Vater von einem Kind werden würde, welches an einem Abend gezeugt worden war, an dem sie zwar Sex hatten, aber niemals darüber gesprochen hatten, da sie unbedingt die Flucht hatte ergreifen müssen. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären?

„Kate, du musst es ihm sagen! Er hat dich nie belogen, dich immer wissen lassen, was Sache war, auch wenn du sie nicht hören wolltest." Und Beckett wusste, dass sie auf den Fall ihrer Mutter anspielte, den Rick wieder ausgegraben hatte. Gegen ihren Willen.

„Bald", murmelte sie.

„Bald reicht nicht aus. Möchtest du, dass er es aus den Medien erfährt? Diese werden es sicherlich aufgreifen, sobald es für alle offensichtlich ist, also in den nächsten Wochen", sagte Lanie forsch. „Kate, du hattest immer einen sehr schlanken, athletischen Körperbau, hast unregelmäßig gegessen und wenig geschlafen – all trägt dazu bei, dass man schneller sieht, dass sich etwas verändert. Ich könnte es leicht kaschieren", erklärte Lanie und deutete auf ihre Oberweite. „Aber bei dir wird es vielleicht noch eine Woche dauern und dann fragen sich allmählich alle, was Detective Kate Beckett wohl mit ihrer Oberweite angestellt hat und wieso sie immer weite Kleidung trägt."

Wahrscheinlich hatte Lanie recht, dachte sich Kate, sie hatte keine Zeit um große Pläne zu schmieden. Und sie hatte recht. Das Baby würde nun rasch wachsen und die Bügel ihres Büstenhalters hatten sich heute bereits bemerkbar gemacht, auch wenn es noch ertragbar war. Dieses Gefühl war sie einfach nicht gewohnt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns dort treffen, wo es passiert ist?" , fragte Kate unsicher.

Lanie schüttelt den Kopf. „Du möchtest doch mit ihm sprechen."

„Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich ein Kind erwarte und keinerlei Erwartungen an ihn stelle."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das bei Richard Castle, dem Übervater, so einfach funktioniert?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung, besann sich Kate und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Kaffeehaus?"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", antwortete die Ärztin. „Wieso nicht einfach bei Remy's?"

„Ja, wieso nicht."

„Dann schick ihm doch eine SMS." Lanie wusste, dass wenn sie Kate nicht dazu drängte, etwas zu unternehmen, sie wahrscheinlich diese Unterhaltung noch ewig hinauszögern würde. Und so nahm Kate ihr Telefon zur Hand und schrieb langsam, vorsichtig und alles noch x-mal überdenkend: „Rick – wir müssen reden. Morgen 1800 Remys?"

Wenige Augenblicke später bekam sie schon ihre Antwort: „Wenn du meinst."

Lanie war erstaunt über den Wortlaut, und dann auch wieder nicht. Immerhin hatte Kate einst die Flucht ergriffen und sich wochenlang nicht mehr gemeldet.

„Bitte", waren ihre letzten Worte, die sie ihm an diesem Abend zukommen ließ.

**+#+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#+**

_A/N: Ja, langsam kommen wir wieder in die richtige Richtung. Langsam bewegen wir uns vom Drama wieder weg – ich sagte ja „etwas Drama" _

_Und viele neue Ideen schwirren durch meinen Kopf, explizite Ideen. * rotwerdend*_

_Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel zu eurer Zufriedenheit ist und würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen._


	10. Chapter 10

**+#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 10**

**+#+#+#+**

„Nein, Alexis", ertönte es quer durch das Loft. „Du rufst sie nicht an."

„Dad was soll das?"

„Ich sagte nein und es ist nein."

„Aber …"

„Ich habe gesagt, du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich mit mir um deine Großmutter, wenn sie heute entlassen wird. Du brauchst Kate nicht zu besuchen."

„Sie hat mir versprochen, ich kann vorbeikommen, wann immer ich möchte."

„Alexis …", Rick wurde allmählich wütend. Nun waren vier Tage vergangen, seitdem er aus Europa zurückkehrt war und das Einzige, das er hörte, war Kate dies und Kate das – egal ob es seine Mutter oder seine Tochter war. Es war einfach unerträglich. Immerhin war er abgereist, um etwas Distanz zwischen sich und diese Frau zu bekommen, die in den letzten Jahren sein Leben beherrscht hatte, egal ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Dad. Wirklich keine Ahnung!", schrie Alexis ihn nun wütend an. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. „Du reist einfach ab, meldest dich nicht. Großmutter bricht zusammen und wen hätte ich denn kontaktieren sollen? Dich? Ach, das ging ja nicht, du warst ja nicht erreichbar und meilenweit entfernt. Dann habe ich natürlich Kate angerufen und sie hat sofort die Rettung verständig, hat Gina aufgesucht und auf sie eingeredet."

Rick war nicht verwundert über den Inhalt von Alexis Aussage, zu oft hatte man ihm schon mitgeteilt, wie egoistisch sein Handeln im Moment war, doch er bevorzugte all dies zu ignorieren. Er sagte sich, dass niemand verstehen könne, was in ihm vorginge, der in dieser Nacht im Club nicht dabei gewesen war. Eine kurze Zeitspanne war sie Feuer und Flamme, die Frau, in die er sich vor Jahren verschaut hatte und im anderen Moment kalt wie Marmor, und nicht mehr anwesend.

Hätte sie ihn am darauffolgenden Tag angerufen, irgendeine noch so fadenscheinige Erklärung abgeliefert, wieso sie einfach die Flucht ergriffen hatte, dann hätte er ihr wahrscheinlich vergeben, hätte vielleicht sogar vergessen, was an diesem Abend gewesen war. Nun waren Wochen vergangen und nichts war geschehen, gar nichts. Kein Anruf, keine SMS, keine Email. Nichts. Kein Lebenszeichen. Und dann bekommt Rick von Gina einen Anruf, seine Mutter läge im Spital. Sie sagte nichts von oder über Beckett. Das war erst Martha gewesen, die quasi davon schwärmte, wie vorzüglich sich die junge Frau um ihr Enkelkind kümmere, während sie an das Bett gefesselt sei.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst und wenn ich sage, dass du zuhause bleibst, dann bleibst du hier. Oder du packst deine Sachen und ziehst zu deiner Mutter und …", doch bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte, bereute er den Inhalt bereits, wissend, dass Meredith eine Freundin sein konnte, doch niemals eine Mutter. Dass er überhaupt diese Option in den Raum gestellt hatte, bedrückte ihn zugleich. Wie hatte das passieren können? Brachte Kate ihn so weit, solche Sachen auszusprechen?

„Das ist also deine Lösung?", schrie Alexis zurück, harsch, forsch, wütend.

„Ich meinte das nicht so, Alexis."

Sie lachte laut auf. „Dann kannst du endlich problemlos nach Europa gehen, hast niemanden, um den man sich kümmern muss. Ich war wahrscheinlich schon zu viele Jahre eine Last für dich."

Starr stand Rick mitten im Wohnbereich und sah, wie seine Tochter wutentbrannt die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer erklomm. Niemals hatte er auch nur ein Wort, das er gerade eben ausgesprochen hatte, auch nur so gemeint. Aber sie waren einfach über seine Lippen gekommen, als hätte ein schlechter Drehbuchautor diese Szene geschrieben. Als wären diesem die Ideen ausgegangen.

Vorsichtig ging er nach ihr die Stufen hinauf, klopfte an die Türe, die weit offen stand und sah, wie seine Tochter, immer noch vor Wut schäumend, Kleidungsstücke in eine Reisetasche warf.

„Alexis, ich meinte es nicht so."

„Aber du hast es gesagt …", entgegnete sie ihm und blickte ihn nicht einmal an.

„Wirklich Alexis, ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, dich zu Meredith zu schicken."

„Wer sagt, dass ich vorhabe zu Mum zu gehen? Mum?", sagte sie mit einem ironischen Lachen in der Stimme. „Dort würde ich nur die dritte oder vierte Geige spielen, neben den aktuellen Liebhabern." Und sie warf ein weiteres Shirt in die Tasche.

„Und wohin gehst du dann?"

„Das kann dir egal sein. Du möchtest deine Freiheit. Dann hast du sie. Stell für Großmutter eine Pflegerin für die ersten Wochen ein und dann kannst du deine Koffer wieder packen und gehen. Wohin auch immer du möchtest. Es scheint dich ja nicht zu kümmern, wie es allen anderen Menschen rund um dich geht."

„Das stimmt nicht!", erklärte er hart.

„Wirklich? Wo warst du dann, als Großmutter am Boden lag? Wo warst du, als ich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen soll? Wo warst du, als ich am Spitalsbett saß und wartete, dass sie aufwacht?", sie hielt kurz inne. „Ich bin vielleicht erst 15 Jahre alt, aber ich weiß, wo ich willkommen bin und wo nicht. Seitdem du wieder da bist, bist du ein anderer Mensch. Unfreundlich. Unkommunikativ. Und wenn du sprichst, dann schreist du herum. Ich rufe Lanie an, ob ich bei ihr übernachten kann."

„Lanie Parish?", fragte Rick verwundert.

„Ja", sagte sie rasch, zippte ihre Tasche zu und ging an Rick vorbei. „Es gibt Leute, die mir nicht vorschreiben wollen …"

Und dann schritt er doch ein, wütend und das erst Mal in seinem Leben musste er wirklich die Vaterrolle übernehmen, sie in ihre Schranken weisen.

„Du wirst diese vier Wände nicht verlassen und das ist mein letztes Wort, Alexis", sagte er forsch, riss ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und führte sie am Oberarm wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. „Du kannst nicht machen, was du möchtest, du bist keine Erwachsene, du bist ein Kind. Und bei Gott, bisher hattest du alle erdenklichen Freiheiten und einmal funktioniert etwas nicht so, wie du es dir vorstellst und du möchtest davonlaufen? Das hast du scheinbar von deiner Mutter geerbt."

Rick holte einmal tief Luft, nahm ihr Handy vom Nachttisch, steckte den Laptop aus und ging mit beiden Elektrogeräten in der Hand in die Küche zurück.

„Denk über all das, was gerade gesagt wurde, nach. Deine Großmutter kommt gegen 15 Uhr mit der Pflegerin und dann werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht."

„Du kannst mir nicht …"

„Und doch Alexis, das kann ich", und seine Stimme zeugte von Überzeugung und Ernst, „immerhin bin ich dein Vater!"

Als Martha gebracht wurde, war eine junge kanadische Pflegerin bei ihr. Carolina hatte blondes langes Haar, welches zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten war, einen lustigen Akzent und war klein, sehr klein, vielleicht nur 155cm groß, doch hatte sie ein herzliches und freundliches Lachen und wusste, wie sie Martha aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Ach Carolina, es freut mich sehr, sie hier zu haben. Eine Woche werde ich ihre Hilfe benötigen, dann sollten wir wieder so weit alleine einsatzfähig sein."

Eigentlich ging es der alternden Schauspielerin gut. Die Logopädin hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihre Sprache in keiner Art und Weise beeinträchtigt sei, sie allerdings im Moment einen Schritt kürzer treten und somit Erholung und nicht Karriere an erster Stelle stehen sollte. Sie hatte zugestimmt, es ruhiger angehen zu lassen.

In diesen Tagen im Spital war sich Martha bewusst geworden, dass ihr Leben eventuell doch dem Ende zuging und sie so viele Sachen, die sie einst vorhatte, noch nicht gemacht hat. Sie wollte vor dem Kreml stehen, die Reste der Berliner Mauer sehen, die berühmte Wiener Ringstraße entlanggehen. Sie wollte in Rio Neujahr feiern und einmal ihr Urenkelkind in Händen halten, Rick glücklich sehen. Nicht dieses scheinbare glücklich, das er so gerne vorspielte, sondern wieder Hals über Kopf verliebt.

Doch hatte sie in all den Tagen nichts mehr von Kate gesehen, gelesen oder gehört, abgesehen von Alexis Schwärmerei für die dunkelhaarige junge Frau. In Ricks Augen konnte sie Trauer erkennen, sobald ihr Name ausgesprochen wurde. Was auch immer vorgefallen war, quälte ihn zutiefst. Oder es war Wut und Ärger – bei Rick konnte man sich nicht immer so sicher sein.

Castle saß an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem Laptop und die leere, weiße Seite des Dokumentes quälte ihn. Kein Satz kam ihm in den Sinn, der es wert zu sein schien, niedergeschrieben zu werden. Nicht ein einziger.

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy. Eine Kurznachricht. _„Rick – wir müssen reden. Morgen 1800 Remys?"_

Zweimal las er über die wenigen Zeichen, die sie ihm gesandt hatte, unwissend, wie er reagieren sollte. Was er in diesem Augenblick empfand, konnte man nicht beschreiben. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich über ihr Lebenszeichen und dass sie den Wunsch verspürte, mit ihm zu reden. Auf der anderen hingegen, war es Zorn, dass sie wirklich glaubte, dass er springen würde, wenn sie ihn um ein Gespräch mit fixer Datumsvorgabe bitte. Doch konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut und schrieb distanziert und kalt zurück: _„Wenn du meinst."_

Als er abermals auf das Display blickte, konnte er noch ein „Bitte" lesen, bevor er das Handy abschaltete und am liebsten durch das Zimmer geworfen hätte. Wieder einmal war es ihr gelungen, das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Er hätte absagen sollen oder noch besser, die Kurznachricht ignorieren müssen. Aber nein! Sobald Katherine Beckett auch nur andeutete, dass er springen sollte, tat er dies. Ohne zu fragen wie hoch, er sprang einfach.

+#+#+#+

Kate war nervös, furchtbar nervös, als sie an diesem Samstag in ihrer Wohnung stand und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Im Endeffekt entschied sie sich für ein einfaches blaues Shirt, darüber einen Pullover mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt und ihre mittelblaue Lederjacke, dazu ein Tuch, da seit Tagen ein starker Wind blies. Bei den Hosen hatte sich ihre Auswahl auf eine dunkelblaue Jeans beschränkt, in mehr passte sie im Moment nicht so recht hinein und verheimlichen wollte sie auch nichts vor ihm.

Sah man sie von der Seite und sie stand etwas eigen da, war das Bäuchlein gut zu erkennen, trug sie die Jacke und das Tuch – beides lenkte von ihrer Taille vorteilhaft ab – war das Gegenüber chancenlos.

Aufgewühlt betrat sie das Lokal. Rick war noch nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte gehofft, die Erste zu sein. Es würde ihr sicherlich einen Vorteil bringen. Welchen auch immer.

Castle war zehn Minuten zu spät am Eingang des Lokals angekommen, doch der Zeitfaktor kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie wollte etwas von ihm, dann sollte sie warten. Und schließlich betrat er Remy's und erblickte sie rasch – und sie war schön. So wunderschön. Innerlich zerriss es ihn, sie hier so zu sehen, doch hatte er beschlossen, was auch immer sie wollte, nicht leichtfertig darauf einzugehen.

„Beckett", sagte er förmlich und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Vor ihr stand eine Tasse Tee, nichts absolut unübliches, aber eher eine Seltenheit.

Ihr dunkles Haar war länger und fiel in leichten Wellen auf ihre Schultern hinab. Ihre Augen waren kaum geschminkt und sie wirkte müde auf ihn, als würde sie an einem komplizierten Fall arbeiten. Doch traf dies in Wahrheit seit Tagen nicht zu.

„Castle", antwortete sie leise, als er sich auf die Bank niederließ und im Handumdrehen einen Kaffee bestellte.

„Also?"

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann sie und starrte ihre Hände an, die die warme Tasse umklammerten.

„Bitte", forderte er. Sie konnte kein Lächeln, keine Freude erkennen. Seine Augen strahlten Kälte aus, so, als wäre sie eine Fremde für ihn.

„Das ist nicht einfach", erklärte sie vorsichtig und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, zog vorsichtig das Ultraschallbild heraus und legte es mit dem Bild nach unten auf den Tisch, schob es vorsichtig zu ihm hinunter.

Verwirrt drehte Rick es um, hob eine Augenbraue und blickt sie fragend an.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Eine unglaubliche Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden, bis Rick sie unterbrach. „Und was möchtest du jetzt von mir?"

Castle hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Nicht, dass die Frau, die ihn nach einem einmaligen sexuellen Akt einfach in einer Diskothek stehengelassen hatte, mit seinem Kind schwanger war. Dass die Frau, die Mauern so dick wie Berge um sich aufgebaut hatte, plötzlich alle für ein Kind niederreißen sollte. Wollte. Musste.

„Nichts, Castle. Ich wollte nur, dass du es von mir erfährst."

„Du behältst es also?"

„Hast du gedacht, ich würde es abtreiben lassen?"

Er wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht, da sie niemals in ihrem beruflichen Arrangement auch nur einen Augenblick über Sachen wie diese gesprochen hatten. Es waren viele Punkte irgendwann einmal zur Diskussion gestanden, aber Kinder und Familie waren es nicht gewesen.

„Wie weit bis du?" Ricks Stimme war immer noch nicht wesentlich freundlicher geworden.

„Du könntet es dir ausreichen. Aber egal, im dritten Monat."

Dann schwiegen sie sich an. Beide waren nicht in der Lage, einander in die Augen zu sehen. Rick starrte auf das Ultraschallbild, Kate auf ihre Hände.

„Wenn ich der Vater bin, dann möchte ich auch Vater sein", sagte er plötzlich.

„Wenn?", fragte sie zögerlich, die Wut auf die Annahme, es könnte noch ein weiterer Mann in Frage kommen, konnte man in ihrer Stimme hören.

Ricks Antwort war kurz - er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Sofern du Interesse an irgendetwas hast, irgendwie an der Schwangerschaft teilhaben möchtest, dann weißt du ja, wo und wie man mich erreichen kann." Sie wartete kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Und Rick, das wollte ich dir noch sagen, ich möchte dein Geld nicht."

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, ließ ihre Hände Shirt und Pullover glattstreifen, und Rick somit sehen, dass es bald offensichtlich sein und man es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Dann legte sie eine fünf Dollarnote provozierend auf den Tisch und ging.

Was hätte sie ihn sonst noch fragen sollen?

**+#+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 10**

**+#+#+#+#**


	11. Chapter 11

**+#+#+#**  
**Kapitel 11**  
**+#+#+#**

Verwirrt und unwissend, was er sagen sollte, saß Rick nun an dem Tisch und sah, wie sie das Lokal verließ. Er wurde ein zweites Mal Vater. Vater. Und die Situation war nicht besser als das erste Mal. Meredith hatte ihn zwischen Tür und Angel wissen lassen, dass sie schwanger sei und was sie nun von ihm erwarte. Doch was erwartete Kate nun?

Komplett in Gedanken ließ er den Löffel im Kaffee kreisen. Ein Kind mit Kate. Kate schwanger. Er würde abermals ein Baby in seinen Armen halten dürfen. Dieser Gedanke alleine, ließ ihn lächeln. Doch dann musste er erkennen, dass es nicht automatisch so sein würde.

Beckett hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass sie schwanger sei. Nicht, dass sie etwas von ihm erwarte. Nicht, dass sie etwas von ihm haben wollte. Sie stellte ihm sogar frei, ob er überhaupt an all dem teilhaben wollte.

Wollte sie ihm damit sagen, dass sie auch alleine klar kommen würde? Sie vielleicht gar nicht haben wollte, dass er sich in all das einmische?

Nach einiger Zeit zahlte Rick, doch er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. So entschied er anstatt eines Taxis doch zu Fuß zu gehen. Es war nicht so, dass Rick nicht ab und zu gerne die Stadt auf diese Weise erkundete, doch nun musste er den Kopf klar bekommen, bevor er zuhause ankam und irgendwie seiner Tochter und Mutter beibringen musste, was vor all den Wochen passiert war. Vielleicht würde er es ihnen nicht heute mitteilen, vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit vergehen lassen, doch all zu viel war nicht möglich. Ansonsten würden sie Kate irgendwann und irgendwo sehen, dann würden sie die Welt nicht mehr verstehen.

Als Kate zuhause ankam, entkleidete sie sich rasch und sank auf der Couch zusammen. Der erste Schritt war getan, eigentlilch der zweite – immerhin hatte sie es Montgomery gesagt.

Ihr Apartment war noch nichts Besonderes, der gewisse Touch fehlte noch. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte sie ein Monat bei den Castles leben müssen, weil ihre Wohnung in die Luft geflogen war. Nun saß sie auf ihrer neuen weinroten Couch, hielt ein Kissen mit der britischen Fahne an die Brust gedrückt und blickte aus dem Fenster, welches sich hinter ihr befand.

Sie musste ihre vier Wände lieblicher gestalten, musste das gewisse Etwas einbringen. Es fehlten Bilder, Ziergegenstände. Der gewisse Touch. Ihr Touch. Ihre persönliche Note.

Und in Wahrheit blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit, wenige Monate. Arbeiten würde sie bis kurz vor der Geburt müssen, danach hätte sie in etwa acht Wochen Zeit, sich an das neue Leben zu gewöhnen, bevor es wieder zurück ins alte gehen würde.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging durch die Wohnung. Es bestand die Möglichkeit aus dem Esszimmer, welches sie so gut wie nie in Verwendung war, ein Kinderzimmer zu machen. Der Raum hatte ein großes Fenster, war hell und groß genug, um dem kleinen Wesen genügend Platz für die ersten Jahre zu bieten.

Dann würde sie einen Namen für das Kind brauchen und im selben Augenblick lag ihre Hand schon auf der leichten Wölbung ihre Bauches. Einen Namen. Eigentlich hatte sie niemals vor gehabt, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, nicht nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Nicht nach all dem, was sie nach der Ermordnung ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Vater erlebt hatte. Die Alkoholeskapaden. Die Versuche, sich mit fremden Frauen zu trösten und abermals all der Alkohol. Der verdammte Alkohol.

Vielleicht wäre Eleanore ein starker Name, Elli eine herzige Abkürzung. Carolina, Paulina, Frederika – es sollte etwas Außergewöhnliches sein. Kein Name, den jedes Kind hat.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie nach Katherine Hepburn benannt, ihr den Zweitnamen Houghton gegeben. Er hatte sich selten besonders angefühlt, auf der anderen Seite nannte sie ihre Mutter stets Katie und der Kosename fühlte sich immer noch speziell an. Niemand hatte ihn danach jemals wieder verwendet und manchmal sehnte sich Kate danach, ihn zu hören.

Castle hatte ihr niemals einen Kosenamen gegeben, sie weder Katie noch anders genannt. Für ihn war sie auch nicht Katherine. Es war immer Kate oder Beckett. Nicht, dass sie es von einem Arbeitskollegen erwartete, doch wäre es schön gewesen, unerwartet und wahrscheinlich hätte sie darauf nicht gut reagiert, aber in ihrem Inneresten hätte sie sich danach gesehnt.

So stand sie nun in ihren Yoga-Hosen, die sie bis unter ihren Bauch geschoben hatte, da der breite Bund sich unangenehm anfühlte und dem ärmellosen Top in der Türe des Esszimmers und malte sich aus, wo welches Möbelstück stehen könnte, welches Farbschema angebracht wäre. Auf alle Fälle kein Rosa. Vielleicht ein kräftiges Blau? Oder ein saftiges Grün? Hell musste es sein, freundlich, einladend. Welches Geschlecht auch immer das Baby haben würde, sie würde alles versuchen richtig zu machen. Ein guter Kindergarten, eine ansprechende Privatschule, um ihm alle Chancen offenzuhalten, die man in New York haben konnte. Es würde Geld kosten, doch hatte sie die Ersparnisse ihrer Mutter, die sie geerbt hatte, niemals angerührt, außer als sie unerwartet diese Wohnung einrichten musste. Sie verdiente nicht viel, kleidete sich zwar exklusiv, wusste aber, wo man was um einen guten Preis erwarb. Viele bewunderten ihre exklusive Sammlung an Lederjacken und Schuhen, doch auch diese war nun nicht mehr existent. Kate hatte zwar kleinweise wieder das eine oder anderen Stück erworben, doch auch festgestellt, dass sie einfach zu wenig Zeit hatte, um all das, was verloren gegangen war, zu ersetzen. Wenn sie etwas sah, dass ihr gefiel, kaufte sie es. Finanzielle Probleme waren für sie ein Fremdwort. Ihr Mobiliar stammte von verschiedenen Händlern, es war ein bunter Mix – doch genau das war sie. Ihre Bücher hatte sie teilweise in Second Hand Bookshops erworben, so war es immer schon gewesen. Sie gab kaum Geld für Lebensmittel aus, wusch ihre eigene Wäsche, putze ihre eigene Wohnung, machte massenhaft Überstunden, verzichtete auf Urlaube – obwohl Verzicht das falsche Wort war, sie hatte bisher einfach keine Lust danach verspürt. Mit wem hätte sie auch fahren sollen?

+#+#+

Castle war durch die Straßen der Stadt marschiert, in Gedanken verloren. Immer wieder hatte er sich seine Zukunft vorstellen müssen, immer wieder daran denken, wie es sein würde. Sein könnte. Und er hoffte, dass sie ihn Anteil haben lassen würde.

Plötzlich fand er sich vor Kates Wohnhaus wieder. Zögerlich blickte er zu den Fenstern hinauf, die wissentlich die ihren waren. Er musste mir ihr sprechen, musste wissen, wo er stand, wie sehr sie seine Involvierung ablehnen würde.

Sollte er anrufen? Sein Kommen ankündigen? Doch noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, klopfte er bereits an ihrer Türe in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn überhaupt einlassen, ihn anhören würde. Immerhin hatte er seine Vaterschaft öffentlich in Frage gestellt, sie somit bezichtigt, mit anderen Männern ins Bett zu gehen.

Er vernahm ein kurzes Zögern an der Türe. Schließlich öffnete sie diese und stand in schwarzen engen Hosen und einen hellrosa Top, das all ihre weiblichen Proportionen betonte vor ihm und seine Augen konnten nicht anders, als über ihren neuen Körper, die neuen Rundungen zu wandern, sich danach zu verzehren, sie berühren zu dürfen, obwohl sein Kopf immer noch auf sie und ihre Handlungen angefressen war.

„Castle", sagte sie leise, aber doch fragend, mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Óhne viel zu sagen, schob er sich an ihr vorbei hinein in die Wohnung, sah sich kurz um, bevor er sich auf die Couch setzte und sie groß ansah. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, ihre Augenbrauchen zusammengezogen und blickte ihn schienbar verwundert an. Wortlos.

Langsam ging sie zu ihm und nahm in dem ihm nahestehenden Ohrensessel platz.

So nervös war Rick schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gewesen, unglaublich nervös. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Hände zitterten, er unglaublich schwitzte und er die Worte, die er sagen wollte, nicht recht zu formulieren vermochte.

„Kate ...", stotterte er vor sich hin, „Kate … ich meine … also … ich ..."

„Rick, wieso bist du hier?" Ihre Stimme war stark und zugleich zart, ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas verärgert und doch schien ein Hauch von Hoffnung in ihren Augen zu liegen.

„Weil ich Vater sein möchte. Alles was dazugehört, vom ersten bis zum letzten Termin."

+#+#+

Kate sah ihn verwundert an. Sie hatte mit viel gerechnet, dem Wunsch nach Abtreibung, Geheimhaltung oder etwas in diese Richtung, doch nein, er wollte das genaue Gegenteil, nur war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem einfach so zustimmen konnte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es sage, Kate. Ich möchte bei allen Untersuchungen dabei sein, einfach alles. Immerhin ist es auch mein Kind."

„Okay", sagte sie vorsichtung und zögerlich. Wollte sie denn immer jemandem Rechenschaft über alles ablegen müssen? Doch vielleicht war es der Punkt, den sie sich hätte vor dem Gespräch, welches sie zuvor mit ihm geführt hatte, überlegen, um genau solchen Ansprüchen und Forderungen nicht gerecht werden zu müssen. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Richard zögerte nicht lange mit der Antwort. „Wir versuchen einfach zusammenzuwachsen."

Was wollte er nur damit sagen? Zusammenwachsen? Was meinte er? Vorsichtig fuhr sie sich nervös mit den Fingern über den Kopf und war mehr verwirrt als zuvor.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal ein Kind, dass nur einen Elternteil hat."

Dass Alexis nur mit ihm aufgewachsen ist, schien er, Kates Wissen nach, selbst entschieden zu haben. Was stellte er sich also wirklich vor?

„Das kann es dann auch."

„Nein Kate, ich möchte, dass es von Anfang an so ist. Du solltst das all die Sachen nicht alleine durchstehen müssen. Ich bin genauso an all dem beteiligt wie du, also … du weißt was ich meine. Es ist mein Kind, dann ist es mein Kind. Dann stehe ich dazu, dann kann jeder wissen, dass es mein Kind ist."

„Hast du dich gefragt, ob ich das möchte?"

+#+#+

Mit viel hatte Rick nun gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Seine Formulierungen waren unsicher und schlampig gewesen, entsprachen eher denen eines ungeübten Jungendlichen, der versuchte seine Beziehung zu retten. Doch er wr ein erwachsener Mann, mit einer beinahe erwachsenen Tochter, der all dies schon einmal erlebt hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er die Mutter des Kindes so rasch wie möglich geheiratet, doch das schien Kate nicht zu erwarten.

Doch diese Frage, mit der hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es sage. Ich habe dir heute, vor weniger als zwei Stunden mitgeteilt, dass du Vater wirst und schon möchtest du in alles involviert sein, es jedem sagen? Hast du eigentlich nachgedacht?"

„Was gibt es da nachzudenken, Kate?", sagte Rick und seine Stimme klang so ernst wie möglich, da ihm bewusst geworden war, auf was Kate hinauswollte.

„Wir haben mitsammen geschlafen. Wir haben ein Kind gezeugt. Wir werden es gemeinsam auf die Welt bringen, es empfangen, lieben und erziehen."

„Und wieso soll es jeder wissen?", fragte sie. „Vielleicht möchte ich das nicht."

„Wieso denn nicht?" Und auf diese Frage wollte er nun eine Antwort, da er nicht verstand, wieso sie so reagiert hatte.

„Weil … ich weiß es nicht, Rick. Ich denke, dass du dir wohl überlegen solltest, was du möchtest und was nicht, bevor du solche Sachen versprichst. Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendjemandem die Vaterschaft mitzuteilen, da es ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse wäre. Abgesehen davon führen wir keine Beziehung und …"

„Aber wir könnten es versuchen Kate, dem Kind zu Liebe."

Und genau das wollte sie nicht. Man begann in ihren Augen wegen einer Schwangerschaft keine Beziehung, heiratete deswegen auch nicht. Und ein Kind war auch nicht in der Lage, eine verlorene Partnerschaft zu retten.

„Nein", sagte sie schnell. „Ein Baby ist kein Grund … eine Beziehung verlangt nach tiefen Gefühlen beider Seiten, Offenheit, Ehrlichkeit, Verlässlichkeit …"

Rick sah sie nun nur stumm an.

Egal was sie für ihn empfand, sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

**+#+#+**  
**Ende Kapitel 11**  
**#+#+#**


	12. Chapter 12

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 12**

**+#+#+**

„Das musst du mir jetzt erst einmal erklären", verlangte Rick von ihr und sah sie fordernd an. Seine Hand lag auf der Armlehne der Couch, die andere auf seinem Knie. Er wollte sie so gerne berühren, doch durch ihren Platz in dem Ohrensessel hatte sie Distanz zwischen sie gebracht.

„Castle", begann sie leise, „eine Schwangerschaft darf kein Grund sein, sich Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung zu stürzen."

„Davon rede ich doch auch nicht, Kate."

„Wovon sprichst du dann?"

„Von einem Kind, dass mit Vater und Mutter aufwächst. Nicht so wie Alexis, die ihre Mutter so gut wie nicht kennt."

War denn Alexis wirklich ohne Mutter aufgewachsen, fragte sich Kate, die immer noch dabei war, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu analysieren. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher, was sie wollte. Nicht sicher, was funktionieren konnte. Bis vor einigen Tagen war sie sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob sie all das überhaupt wollte – ein Baby. Doch der Ultraschall hat die Welt verändert.

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?"

„Wenn ich dir das nun vorschlage, dann darfst du nicht auszucken. Okay? Es ist nur ein Vorschlag." Kate nickte. Wie verrückt auch immer es war, sie würde es sich anhören. „Wir ziehen zusammen. Es muss nicht mein Loft sein, wir können uns auch gemeinsam ein Stadthaus suchen. Etwas Neues. Aber auch wenn … es wäre für das Kleine eine Familie."

Kate verharrte einen Augenblick, wusste nicht, wie sie passsend darauf reagieren sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte Rick sicherlich recht. Zwei Menschen, die sich um das kleine Kind kümmern, ihm beide alles geben, was nur erdenklich ist. Auf der anderen Seite, wie wäre es, wenn er einen andere Frau kennenlernen würde, sie mit nachhause bringe? Wäre sie in der Lage zuzusehen?

An eine neue Beziehung konnte Kate für sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht denken. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten um das Baby, ihre eigene Zukunft mit eben diesem, ihren Beruf und all das Zugehörige.

„Ich kann mir so etwas nicht leisten", sagte sie ehrlich. Ihr Ziel war es stets gewesen, egal in welcher Beziehung, ihre Selbständigkeit nicht zu verlieren.

„Dafür findet sich eine Lösung Kate. Ich habe genügend Geld. Ich würde dir auch sofort die Hälfte eines solchen Objektes überschreiben."

Nun sah sie ihn verwundert an. Sie würde einen Teil eines Millionen teuren Objektes erhalten, nur um mit ihm Familie zu spielen?

„Und wie stellst du dir das dann schließlich vor? Ich lebe mit dem Kind in einem Stockwerk und du mit einer anderen Frau im nächsten, während deine Mutter und Alexis auch im selben Haus wohnen würden?"

„Alexis zieht bald aus, wird auf die Uni gehen. Und Mutter weiß, dass sie immer willkommen sein wird, es aber niemals eine Lösung auf Dauer sein kann. Außer du willst, dass sie weiterhin bei uns wohnt."

Den dritten Punkt hatte er ihr aber nicht beantwortet und so sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Eine Frau wird nicht einziehen", erklärte er kurzerhand.

„Und du denkst, dass das dir gegenüber fair ist?"

„Es ist für mich in Ordnung. Es gab seit Jahren niemand ersthaften, also kann es auch so bleiben."

Und das entsprach der Wahrheit. Vor Gina war Meredith auf Besuch gewesen und da waren die beiden Frauen, die eine wahre Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt haben und immer wieder Intermezzi hatten, niemals war etwas Ernstes dabei. Auch wegen Alexis nicht. Außerdem, seitdem diese junge Polizistin, mit ihren großen grünen Augen in sein Leben getreten war, konnte er an niemand anderen mehr denken – egal ob er mit einer Frau im Bett war oder selbst Hand anlegte. Immer sah er ihre Augen, die perfekten Lippen, die grazilen Finger, nahm den Geruch von Kirschen war. Es war teuflich, süchtig machend. Egal wo er hinsah, konnte er nur an sie denken. Ihren nackten Körper in der Badewanne, als ihre Wohnung explodiert war. Ihr perfekter Körper in dem Kleid, welches er ihr für die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gekauft hatte. Wie herzig und unschuldig sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie in ihrem Pyjama aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war, als er die Nacht über sie gewacht hatte, bevor die Wohnung explodierte.

Und all das, was er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, war machbar. Er hatte genüend Geld, er konnte ein Haus mit genügend Schlafzimmern kaufen – fünf oder sechs wären ideal. Eines für Kate, eines für das Baby, Alexis, seine Mutter und ihn. Und eines in Reserve. Alles war möglich, wenn man es nur wollte. Nach Alexis Volksschuljahren und all den Problemen, die er mit Meredith gehabt hatte oder besser gesagt mit ihrer nicht Existenz, hatte er sich geschworen, dass dies niemals wieder vorkommen würde. Er würde ein Kind nur in eine perfekte Beziehung bringen, wenn alles wirklich passe. Und nun stand er vor einer ähnlichen Herausforderung, obwohl sie auch komplett anders war.

Und so saß er nun auf Kates Couch und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie wirkte müde, etwas angespannt. Ihr Bäuchlein war noch nicht groß, aber wahrhaftig existent. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig sie damals gewogen hatte, in dem Club, als er sie gegen die Wand gepresst hatte, wie federleicht sie war. Auch zuvor hatte er sich schon das eine oder andere Mal gedacht, dass sie seit dem er sie kannte, dünner geworden war.

„Ist dir schlecht?"

Kate sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein", entgegnete sie.

Die Übelkeit oder das flaue Gefühl im Bauch war an diesem Morgen nicht mehr vorhanden gewesen, vielleicht war es auch psychisch bedingt gewesen. Immerhin war der Schritt, es Rick wirklich zu sagen, ein großer gewesen, ein monumentaler – einer vor dem sie Angst gehabt hatte. Jedoch nicht vor dem Schritt selbst sondern eher vor seiner Reaktion.

„Nicht jetzt ..."

„Es war keine richtige Übelkeit, eher ein komischer Magen."

„Sonstige Veränderungen?"

Kate musste lachen, er klang wie ein Arzt oder vielleicht ersuchte er auch nur so zu klingen. „Keine, die du nicht siehst", erklärte sie leise.

„Oh ja, die sehe ich", murmelte Rick so leise, dass es Kate gerade noch hören konnte. Sie Stimme hatte nicht böse geklungen, doch wie genau, war schwer zu beschreiben. Als hätte er all die Veränderungen an ihr bereits wahrgenommen. Vielleicht waren sie doch offensichtlicher als sie gedacht hatte.

„Also … was hältst du von der Idee eines gemeinsamen Hauses?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Rick, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Kate ehrlich und stand auf, schritt in Richtung Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Langsamen Schrittes kam Rick auf sie zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er vorhatte, was sein Plan war. Plötzlich stand er auf alle Fälle neben ihr, dann hinter ihr und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte er seine Arme um sie gelegt, so dass eine ganz leicht auf ihrem Bauch lag, die andere quer über ihre Brust und er sie zart an sich presste. Seine Wange ruhte auf ihrem Kopf.

„Wir bekommen das hin, Kate. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Egal was kommt ..."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

„Weil ich es einfach bin. Du hast dich nicht gegen dieses kleine Geschöpf entschieden, du gibst ihm eine Chance und du gibst mir eine. Ich kann dir nicht viel anbieten", ergänzte er leise, vorsichtig und ruhig. „Ich habe genügend Geld, dass du nie wieder arbeiten gehen müsstest, aber das wärst dann nicht du. Ich kann dem Kind jede Schullaufbahn ermöglichen. Ich kann dir ein Haus kaufen, wenn es dir lieber wäre, alleine zu wohnen. Aber ich kann dir auch meine komplette Unterstützung anbieten, Tag und Nacht. Und ich gehöre nicht zu den Vätern, die die Verantwortung abschieben", fügte er hinzu.

Kate fühlte sich wohlig, warm und sicher. Es war nie ein Fehler, gehalten zu werden, nie ein Fehler – auch wenn es wahrscheinlich niemals eine Liebesbeziehung werden würde, zu wissen, dass er an ihrer Seite stand. So legte sie ihre wesentlich kleinere Hand auf die seine, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.

„Ich bin kein Wochenendvater, Kate. Das bin ich nicht und möchte ich auch nicht sein. Ich will die Möglichkeit haben, jeden Augenblick mit diesem kleinen Wunder verbringen zu können. Wenn es bedeutet, nächtliche Fütterungen zu erledigen, bin ich gerne dafür zuständig, auch für das Wickeln, Spaziergänge, Arztbesuche."

„Rick …", sagte sie schließlich beinahe im Flüsterton. „Du überrumpelst mich etwas. Bei Remy's war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du das Kind überhaupt richtig anerkennen würdest und jetzt sprichst du von einem gemeinsamen Haus. Einem gemeinsamen Leben. Dabei war es eine halbe Nacht, wenn überhaupt."

Rick ließ trotz all dem Gesagten nicht von ihr ab. Hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, aber auch sie flüchtete nicht, gestattete ihm, sie zu halten, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch zu haben. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Chance, auch wenn sie unkonventionell erschien, eine Chance gemeinsam dieses ungeplante Kind großzuziehen. Ihm oder ihr das zu geben, was eine Familie ausmachte. Natürlich würde sie mitansehen müssen, wie er mit anderen Frauen zusammensein würde, aber das hätte sie auch, wäre es nicht zu dieser Schwangerschaft gekommen. Und es würde ihr nicht leicht fallen, diese großen Blondinen, mit ihren einladenden Vorbauten an seinem Arm bei manch einem Event stolzieren zu sehen, aber vielleicht sollte es so sein. Vielleicht.

Und des Kindes wegen, wäre es nur fair, sollte sie sich das Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Es ging schließlich nicht mehr nur um sie selbst. Sie hatte keine Mutter, die ihr zur Seite stehen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr ein oder aus wissen würde, weil das Kind weinte, es zahnte oder was auch immer vorfallen würde. Aber Rick kannte sich aus, hatte das alles schon einmal erlebt und scheinbar größtenteils sogar alleine. Er wusste wovon er sprach.

Auf der anderen Seite würde sie sich in ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis mit dem Haus begeben, ihre Eigenständigkeit aufgeben. Auch wenn er es nicht wollen würde, würde er sie kontrollieren, sie ihn ebenso. Wann wer nachhause käme, was er wohin anziehe, wie er sich ernäre. Und dann wären noch Alexis und Martha. Zwei liebliche Gestalten, aber Kate war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit beiden zusammenleben könnte. Martha, die alternde Schauspielerin, die gute Ratschläge gab, aber scheinbar ihre Defizite als Mutter gehabt hatte, da sie auf ihre Karriere fixiert war. Und Alexis, das ewige Einzelkind, verwöhnt, gehegt und gepflegt. Oftmals reagierte sie erwachsener als ihr Vater. Kate wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie erfahre, wie sich ihr Vater seine Zukunft vorstellte.

„Castle", sagte sie leise. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das mit einem gemeinsamen Haus funktionieren würde?" Seine Antwort wartete sie nicht ab, spürte nur, wie seine Hand zarte Kreise über ihren Bauch zog, den er inzwischen vom Stoff befreit hatte, und so wusste sie, wie diese ausfallen würde. Er glaubte daran. Sollte sie all dem eine Chance geben?

„Du musst mich darüber nachdenken lassen, gib mir etwas Zeit. Ein, zwei Tage."

„Natürlich", sagte er leise.

Als er vorsichtig seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt hatte gleiten lassen, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sie einlenken würde, aber sie gewährte ihm diese Freiheit scheinbar. Und ihre Haut war so warm und die Wölbung fühlte sich größer an, als erwartet. Aus seiner Zeit mit Meredith wusste er genau, wo zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Embrio sich befand und ließ seine Hand genau dort innehalten. Und sein anderer Arm berührte ihre Brust, von der er bei dem gemeinsamen Liebesabenteuer viel zu wenig bekommen hatte.

Natürlich sollte sie die Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen, um die sie ihn gerade gebeten hatte. Nichts überstürzen, war sein Motto, wenn es um Kate ging.

„Ich möchte auch heute keine Antwort, Kate. Ich hoffe, dass du über mein Angebot nachdenkst, vielleicht mit Lanie oder sonst jemandem darüber sprichst, die für dich existenten Vor- und Nachteile abwiegst. Ich meine es ernst und wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden, müssen wir uns bald auf die Suche nach dem passenden Haus machen, damit wir die notwendigen Renovierungs- bzw. Umbauarbeiten noch abschließen können, bevor es auf die Welt kommt. Ein halbes Jahr ist nicht viel Zeit."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie und ließ ihren Kopf weiterhin an seiner Brut rasten, ließ es zu, dass er ihr so nahe war. So unglaublich nahe. Als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, war er sich wirklich nicht sicher gewesen, wohin dieser Weg ihn, eigentlich sie beide, führen würde, aber nach dem Fußmarsch durch die Straßen der Stadt war er sich bewusst geworden, dass es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab, die für ihn die richtige darstellte - eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Wie diese aussehen würde, traute er sich nicht festzulegen. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten. Und es schien einfach, sie von dieser Option zu überzeugen, zumindest erweckte es momentan diesen Eindruck – Beckett schien dem Projekt gegenüber offen, lehnte es immerhin nicht von vornherein ab. Es war ein Schritt, einer in die richtige Richtung.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 12 **

**+#+#+**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat, aber die Arbeit hat mich vom Schreiben abgehalten. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel ist es trotzdem Wert, gewartet zu haben. Auch wenn der gewisse Anteil an „Smut" noch fehlt ;)

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 13**

**+#+#+**

Lanie stand abermals vor Kates Wohnungstüre, verwundert über ihren späten Anruf, der sie beinahe aus dem Bett geholt hatte. Beinahe aber nur. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sie bitten würde, noch zu ihr zu kommen.

Sie klopfte und die Türe wurde ihr geöffnet. Die junge Polizistin sah nervös aus, nervös und aufgekratzt.

Seitdem Castle ihr da Angebot unterbreitet hatte, mit ihm gemeinsam eine Wohnung oder ein Haus zu beziehen, war nicht einmal eine Woche vergangen.

„Lanie", sagte Kate und erwiderte die freudige Umarmung, „danke, dass du so schnell Zeit hattest. Ich glaube, ich …."

„Tief durchatmen, mein Liebes", antwortete die Ärztin lediglich, streifte die Jacke ab und ging in Richtung Kühlschrank, wo sie auch schon das Objekt der Entrüstung liegen sah. Einen Stapel Papiere, in Spiralbindung. Lanie blieb angewurzelt davor stehen und warf Kate einen entsprechenden Blick zu.

„Er ist einfach verrückt, Lanie", erklärte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Seit Tagen ging es Kate wirklich gut. Kein Übelkeit, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, ihr Appetit war zurück. Zwar hatte sie zu entkoffeinierten Kaffee gewechselt, doch schien sich ihr Körper allmählich an die Schwangerschaft und die dazugehörenden Veränderungen zu gewöhnen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er möchte, dass wir zusammenziehen … in diese Wohnung!", erklärte sie entrüstet. „Schau dir das an! Er ist unmöglich!"

Lanie blätterte das Booklet durch, erkannte den Umfang der Wohnung. Es war nicht nur eine Wohnung, es war ein Haus. Lanies Blick war immer noch fragend.

„Rick hat sie vorher vorbei gebracht und meinte, dass dieses Objekt ideal für uns wäre. Der Preis wäre noch verhandelbar und ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen."

„So stopp Liebes. Ihr zwei zieht zusammen?", fragte Lanie und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, ihren Kopf neigte sie etwas zur Seite.

„Es war eine von Ricks Ideen. Nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, letzten Samstag, dass wir ein Baby erwarten, meinte er, dass dieses eine Familie verdient habe und wir zusammenziehen sollten – jeder habe sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, seine eigenen Bereiche aber das Baby würde uns beide haben."

„Eine tolle Idee …"

„Lanie … wie soll das funktionieren? Er wird Frauen …"

„Du hast ihn sicherlich darauf hingewiesen?"

„Ja … er meinte nur, dass das nicht passieren würde …", antwortete Kate leise. Eine Hand rastete auf der Wölbung ihres Bauches, die andere eben über dieser. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Hast du dir diese Pläne angesehen? Lanie … das sind knapp 300 Quadratmeter Grundfläche, also pro Etage und das Haus hat zwei Stockwerke, in denen Geschäfte untergebracht sind und dann vier Stockwerke Wohnraum und eine große Dachterrasse."

Lanie war sich nicht sicher, was sie entgegnen sollte. Oder überhaupt antworten. Sie war verwundert, dass Kate es in Erwägung zog, nach all dem was sie von der einen Nacht erzählt hatte, mit diesem Mann zusammenzuziehen oder besser gesagt, dass Rick es ihr nach ihrer Flucht überhaupt angeboten hatte. Kate hatte einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht, war in jedes Fettnäpfchen getreten und er? Rick war der Gentleman, bot ihr Familie und Sicherheiten, Rückhalt, Hilfe und alles nur Gotterdenkliche an."

Lanie machte den Plan an den Markierungen auf. Rick hatte bereits einen Vorschlag bezüglich der Wohnraumaufteilung markiert. Er würde in der dritten Etage seine Räumlichkeiten haben, wo auch Alexis und Martha jeweils ein Schlafzimmer und einen kleinen gemeinsamen Wohnbereich haben würden – der kleine Bereich war beinahe so groß wie Lanies gesamte Wohnung. Kate hingegen hätte das vierte Stockwerk gemeinsam mit dem Baby – 300 Quadratmeter zu zweit. Dann war ein Post-it bei Etage fünf würde er die Küche und den Wohnbereich unterbringen – in diesem Stock befand sich ebenfalls der Haupteingang zur Wohnung, der Liftausstieg. Die letzte Etage hätte ein kleines Gästezimmer, auf dem Post-it stand „Au-pair/ Gästezimmer?" und daneben mit Bleistift „Sportbereich & Entertainment-Center". Die Dachterrasse hatte bereits ein Whirlpool eingezeichnet und ein Pool.

Lanie blätterte hin und her und war begeistert. Man konnte von einem Haus bzw. einer Wohnung wie dieser in New York nur träumen.

„Und was ist schlecht daran?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ach Lanie … wie soll das denn mit uns funktionieren? Er lebt sein Leben, ich meines und dazwischen ist dann unser Baby?"

„Möchtest du, dass das Kind ohne Familie aufwächst? Du arbeitest die ganze Zeit, soll es denn bei einer Tagesmutter bleiben? So kann stets jemand auf das Kleine aufpassen – Rick, Martha und Alexis sind ein eingespieltes Team."

„Es war eine einzige Nacht, Lanie", sagte Kate und klang beinahe verzweifelt. „Eine einzige Nacht und jetzt verplant er mein ganzes Leben."

„Du bist verrückt. Er verplant es nicht, er will dir helfen, dem Kind eine wirkliche Chance zu geben, dass es mit einer Familie aufwachsen kann und du weißt, Kate, was für ein großartiger Vater er ist."

„Aber es geht auch um mich … ich meine … das Haus muss Millionen kosten und ich soll einfach hier ausziehen und nach seiner Pfeife tanzen."

„Nein, das will er sicher nicht. Er gibt dir eine Möglichkeit. Du musst sie nicht annehmen", sagte sie und griff nach dem Orangensaft, der im Kühlschrank stand. „Aber du wärst dumm, sie nicht anzunehmen." Sie schenkte sich ein Glas ein. „Was hast du denn zu verlieren, Kate? Du hast ihn keines Blickes nach dem Vorfall gewürdigt und er geht einen Schritt auf dich zu, einen sehr großen."

„Aber …"

„Was ist das wirkliche Problem Kate? Dass du ihn sehr gerne magst?", sagte Lanie etwas forsch, beinahe wütend. Vielleicht müsste sie Kate soweit bringen, dass sie das endlich einsah. Vielleicht war es noch keine Liebe, aber es waren tiefe Gefühle, die die junge Polizistin für den Autor empfand, dessen war sich die Ärztin sicher. Niemals zuvor hatte sie Kate so erlebt, wie sie rund um Castle agierte.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Du schläfst doch nicht mit jedem, der dir …"

„Lanie …", warf Kate ein und stöhnte genervt auf. „Du möchtest es wohl nicht verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Richtige für uns ist, zusammenzuziehen."

„Möchtest du nach der Geburt wieder arbeite?"

Kate nickte nur.

„Möchtest du, dass das Kind beide Elternteile gleich viel sieht und kennenlernt?"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern, nickte sie daraufhin ebenfalls. Auch wenn es kein einfaches Eingeständnis war, im Grunde wusste Kate, dass Rick ein großartiger Vater war, immerhin hatte er Alexis zu dem gemacht, was sie war uns ist – obwohl es oftmals so schien, als würde sie den erwachsenen Teil der Beziehung darstellen. Vielleicht waren seine Methoden nicht immer die logischten für sie, aber er hatte Erfahrung und arbeitete von zu Hause. Er hatte das Geld, um sich all diesen Luxus leisten zu können.

„Außerdem Kate", begann Lanie und legte nun einen Arm um ihre beste Freundin. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er von dir verlangen, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu führen, ein Bett oder Zimmer zu teilen. Wenn ich mir diese Pläne ansehe, dann will er dir mehr als das fünffache deiner Wohnungsgröße zur Verfügung stellen. Wie kann man das ablehnen wollen? Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann funktioniert es nicht, dann kannst du immer noch ausziehen. Sicherlich, es ist eine Umstellung für dich, aber die wird es für ihn auch sein."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Lanie", sagte sie leise. „Es kommt einfach alles so überraschend. Die Schwangerschaft, seine Reaktion, diese Wohnung."

„Ich weiß, aber das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, bevor du …", kommentierte Lanie etwas sarkastisch und legte ihre Hand neben Kates auf deren Bauch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde die Bewegungen intensiv zu spüren bekommen, nicht mehr lange.

„Es bleibt euch nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn alles fertig sein soll, bevor dieses kleine Wesen das Licht der Welt erblickt."

„Ich weiß, das erste Drittel ist fast vorbei … Lanie, elf Wochen bereits." Becketts Stimme wirkte ruhig, wenn doch etwas unsicher und nervös. Sie konnte ihrer Freundin nicht in die Augen sehen, würde sie sich doch dann die Angst eingestehen müssen, die sie vor diesem Schritt, mit Castle in eine Wohnung zu ziehen, empfand. Niemals zuvor hatte sie diesen Schritt mit einem Mann gewagt, niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihre Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben. Doch diese hatte sie in dem Moment verloren, in dem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, das Risiko einer Schwangerschaft eingegangen war. Nun würde er ihr niemals mehr von der Seite weichen.

„Du meist also, ich soll ihm sagen, dass ich mir dieses Gebäude mit ihm ansehe möchte?"

„Wieso denn nicht, Liebes? Was hast du zu verlieren? Nein kannst du immer noch sagen."

**+#+#+**

Castle war hoch erfreut, als er einen Anruf von Kate erhielt, zwei Tage nachdem er ihr die Pläne hatte zukommen lassen, dass sie bereit wäre, sich mit ihm dieses Gebäude anzusehen. Zuvor hatte er viel Zeit damit verbracht, diverse Immobilienangebote zu durchforsten, online und mittels Makler, bis er schließlich auf dieses gestoßen war. Es lag in Tribeca, an der Kreuzung von Duane und Church Street. Die Gegend hatte ihm schon immer zugesagt. Aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, wohin er ziehen würde, so lange genügend Platz für alle vorhanden sein und Kate all dem zustimmen würde. So hatte er sich dieses Angebot vorlege lassen. Der Preis war hoch, aber noch verhandelbar, hatte man ihm versichert, da einige Renovierungsarbeiten von Nöten waren.

Mehrmals hatte er sich davon überzeugt, dass die Notizen, die er in Kates Plan-Booklet hinzugefügt hatte, wertfrei waren und alle Möglichkeiten für Änderungen offen ließen. Ihr alle Optionen, etwas ändern zu können, gegeben waren.

Den Termin zur Besichtigung schickte er ihr per Kurznachricht, da er einige formelle Angelegenheiten zu erledigten hatte und somit nicht auf das Revier kommen konnte – finanzielle Punkte müssten geklärt werden, einige Aktienpakete wollte er verkaufen und sein eigenes Apartment auf den Markt werfen, doch zuvor musste er noch mit Martha und Alexis über all das sprechen, deswegen bat er beide, am frühen Nachmittag zuhause zu sein. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter nur bis ein Uhr Schule hatte an diesem Tag, aufgrund einer Lehrerkonferenz und Martha verbrachte so und so noch die meiste Zeit zuhause. Ihre Fortschritte waren groß, aber immer wieder benötigte sie noch etwas Unterstützung.

Bei Pasta Vongole und grünem Salat saßen sie nun alle am Tisch und blickten sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Beide Frauen wussten nicht, was der Anlass für dieses geplante Zusammentreffen sein könnte.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen", begann Rick vorsichtig, beide nicht direkt anblickend, „da es euch ebenso betrifft wie mich." Kurz sah er auf. „Wir werden umziehen, bald."

„Dad ..?"

„Nicht, Alexis, lass mich aussprechen." Sie nickte zustimmend. „In den Sommermonaten hatte ich einen One-Night-Stand mit einer Frau …", begann Rick zu erklären, versuchte möglichst wertfrei das Erlebte wiederzugeben, bevor er Kates Namen enthüllen wollte.

„Dad muss das sein?", fragte Alexis und ließ ihn mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck wissen, dass sie nichts über sein Sexualleben wissen wollte.

„Sie ist schwanger."

„Richard!", warf nun Martha entsetzt ein. „Habe ich dir denn nicht beigebracht …"

Castle hob rasch die Hand, um das, was sie sagen wollte, zu unterbrechen.

„Es war nicht irgendeine Frau. Es war Beckett."

Ob es wirkliche in Aufatmen war, das er gerade von den zwei bisher immer wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben gehört hatte? Vielleicht oder er hatte es falsch interpretiert. Die Gesichter wirkten nun etwas entspannter, gelassener.

„Ich habe sie gebeten, mit uns zusammenzuziehen und schon das perfekte Objekt gefunden. Es ist groß, sehr groß aber wir hätten genügend Platz um uns alle etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen." Rick griff nach den Plänen, die er am Küchentresen platziert hatte.

„Seht her – ich würde das gesamte Haus in Tribeca kaufen. Unten sind Restaurants und ein Kosmetikstudio untergebracht, diese würden drinnen bleiben. Wir würden im dritten Stockwerk wohnen", erklärte er und zeigte den beiden Frauen die Räumlichkeiten, die ihnen wahrscheinlich zugestanden werden würden. Meine Idee wäre es, dass ihr so zu sagen ein gemeinsames Wohnzimmer in dieser Etage hättet. Jede von euch hätte ein eigenes Badezimmer und einen extra begehbaren Schrankraum. Selbstverständlich. Auf der anderen Seite dieses Stockwerks hätte ich mein Zimmer und das Büro. Darüber wäre Kates Bereich, also ihrer und der des Kindes. Der Haupteingang ist im fünften Stock – dort befindet sich wie hier auch der Wohn- und Essbereich sowie die Küche. Das Stockwerk darüber hätte genügend Platz für ein kleines Gästezimmer, einen Sport- und Entertainment Bereich. Also hier", er zeigte auf die linke Seite des Grundrisses der Etage, würde ich gerne einige Fitnessgeräte aufstellen, hier die Sauna einbauen und dort", er zeigte auf die rechte Seite des Hauses, „Beamer, Leinwand und alle Spielkonsolen aufstellen bzw. montieren lassen." Rick blätterte weiter. „Und dann gibt es noch diese großzügige Dachterrasse mit Whirlpool und allem was dazugehört."

Beide Frauen waren erstaunt und sprachlos.

„Was denkt ihr?", fragte Rick vorsichtig, da er aus den Gesichtern nichts ablesen konnte.

„Wieso machst du das?" Alexis Frage ließ Rick ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern.

„Weil ich dieses Kind genauso lieben werde, wie ich dich liebe, Alexis. Und weil ich dabei sein möchte, wenn es die ersten Schritte macht, die ersten Worte sagt und nachts schreit. Ich möchte auch, dass du dabei bist, wenn es sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch rollte, wenn es den Spinat wieder ausspuckt und beim Baden lustige Geräusche macht, das erste Mal auf dem Dreirad sitzt, ohne Stützen Rad fährt und den ersten Zahn bekommt."

Das junge rothaarige Mädchen griff nach der Hand ihres Vaters und umschloss sie. „Und Kate sieht das ebenso?"

Nun begann Alexis auch allmählich zu verstehen, wieso das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen in den letzten Wochen so angespannt war. Wieso ihr Vater nicht wollte, dass sie die Polizistin aufsuchte. Wieso Kate das Spital gemieden hatte, wenn Rick anwesend war. Wies alles so war, wie es gerade war.

„Sie ist etwas unsicher und sie hat bisher nur die Pläne gesehen. Aber wir haben heute am späten Abend einen Besichtigungstermin. Ich möchte, dass ihr ebenfalls mitkommt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Richard. Ihr solltet das alleine machen."

„Nein Mutter. Ihr werdet ebenfalls dort wohnen, daher möchte ich, dass ihr dabei seid."

Nach einiger Diskussion stimmten beide Frauen zu, ihn zu begleiten.

**+#+#+**

Alexis, Martha und Rick wartete vor dem Gebäude auf Kate, die langsamen Schrittes gerade die Straße entlang kam, Lanie an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte Rick via SMS darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sie mitbringen würde und Rick verstand ihren Entschluss, kommentierte es nicht weiter.

Das Gebäude war von außen aus rotem Backstein und hatte große Glasfronten ab dem dritten Stockwerk, die der Vorbesitzer scheinbar hatte einbauen lassen. Es war eine architektonische Mischung – eine Zusammenprall verschiedener Zeiten und Baustile. Auf der einen Seite schien es einem altes Fabriksgebäude zu sein, auf der anderen hatte jemand bereits viel Geld investiert, um das Aussehen das Hauses maßgeblich zu verändern. Die Glasfronten. Die renovierte Fassade.

Sie begrüßten sich freundlich, wenn auch nicht herzlich. Zu viel Unsicherheit lag in der Luft.

Der Makler ließ kurze Zeit auf sich warten, die Lanie und Marta mit Smalltalk füllten. Kate stand stumm an der Seite der Ärztin, während Rick wortlos durch die Gegend blickte.

„Mister Rogers", begrüßte der Immobilienmakler Rick. Er war wahrscheinlich Ende fünfzig, sein kurz geschnittenes weißgraues Haar wurde gerade vom Wind etwas durcheinander gebracht, sein Anzug schien teuer und die Schuhe frisch geputzt. Man gab sich die Hand, stellte sich vor. Sein Name war Nathan, Nathan Gatsby.

Mit einem Aufzug fuhren sie schließlich auf zwei Etappen in den fünften Stock des Gebäudes. Der Lift war nicht winzig, aber für sechs Personen, die sich in diesem Augenblick nicht intim kennenlernen wollten, dann doch etwas zu klein.

„Das Gebäude stammt aus den 1870er Jahren und war einst einmal ein Schneidereiunternehmen, aber das ist bereits lange her. Der Besitzer ließ einige Änderungen vornehmen, wie sie gleich sehen können." Die Räumlichkeiten standen bereits leer, nur einige verlassene Möbelstücke aus einer anderen Epoche – vielleicht den 60er und 70er Jahren – standen in dem großen, wandlosen Raum noch herum und ließen seine Größe noch pompöser wirken.

„Die Glasfronten wurden vor nicht einmal zehn Jahren eingebaut. Allerdings gehören einige Scheiben getauscht", erklärte er und zeigte auf zwei, die eine wies einen Sprung auf. „Die Kücheninstallationen müssten neu gemacht werden, also die Gasleitungen sind alt. Das Restaurant hat vor einigen Jahren alles unter dem Haus auf seine Kosten machen lassen, also müssten sie sich nur darum kümmern, dass die Gasleitungen innerhalb des Hauses erneuert werden, eine Arbeit von wenigen Tagen. Wenn sie ein entsprechendes Unternehmen brauchen, das für seine Qualität bekannt ist, gebe ich ihnen gerne eine passende Telefonnummer." Der Makler war freundlich aber darauf aus, das Haus natürlich zu verkaufen.

„Die Böden sind allerdings auch ordentlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen", sagte Kate bestimmt.

„Da haben sie natürlich recht."

Alle Makel, die sie nun finden würden, könnten sie dazu verwenden, den Preis noch etwas zu drücken.

„Wollen sie zuerst in die unteren Geschoße gehen oder die oberen besichtigen?"

Kate hatte Lanies Hand fest umschlossen, als sie die Treppe zu ihrer Etage hinabschritten. Auch hier waren kaum Wände vorhanden, lediglich Badezimmer waren zwei vorhanden, zwei Badezimmer, die eine Größe hatten, die einfach unglaublich war.

„Ich dachte mir, dass dies hier dein Schlafzimmerbereich werden könnte", kommentierte Rick und führte sie, samt Lanie, auf die Straßenseite des Hauses. „Es ist groß und hell. Du hättest genügend Platz für alles, was du aus deiner Wohnung mitbringen und nicht im allgemeinen Bereich stehen haben möchtest."

Kate hatte an Einrichtung noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

„Du musst dir nur einig neu gezogene Wände vorstellen", erklärte Rick und zeigte ihr, wo er sich vorstellen könnte, dass Abgrenzungen vorhanden sein würden. „Große Schiebetüren, viel Glas, damit alles heller wirkt. Wenn du möchtest kann es auch Milchglas sein oder …"

„Glas ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Lanie und mischte sich das erste Mal in das Geschehen ein.

„Hier ist das Badezimmer … vielleicht blaue Mosaikfließen, eine große Badewanne …" Kate fiel auf, dass Rick bereist eine Vorstellung von all dem hatte, das sie gerade zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrnahm.

Ihre Etage war riesig. Unglaublich einfach. Die Fenster zur Straße erfüllten den Bereich mit Licht und reichten beinahe vom Boden bis hoch zur Decke. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses waren die Fenster nicht viel niedriger. Sogar das Badezimmer hatte ein Fenster. Ihr war bereits beim Fußmarsch aufgefallen, dass das Gebäude zur linken Seite des zu besichtigenden Objektes nur zwei Etagen hatte, das Dach keinerlei Begrünung aufzuweisen schien. So waren die Räumlichkeiten alle noch viel heller, da es mehr Fenster gab, als man sich vorstellen konnte. In ihrem zukünftigen Schalfzimmer gab es einen Kamin, ebenso im Schlafzimmer des Kindes, welches sicherlich hundert Quadratmeter groß war.

„Das ist einfach zu groß", sagte Kate leise zu sich selbst.

„Das ist es nicht, Kate", sagte Rick und griff abermals nach ihrer Hand, die Frauen und der Makler blieben am anderen Ende der Etage zurück und ließen den beiden einen Moment zu zweit.

„Stell dir vor, wir stellen erst einmal hier eine große Couch hin. Dann kommt vor eines der Fenster das große Gitterbett, eine Wiege zu deinem Bett, falls du das möchtest. Dann natürlich ein großer Spielbereich. Später einmal wird es den Platz brauchen."

Kate wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war sprachlos. Langsam konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie all dies hier aussehen würde, wenn man Castle nur freie Hand lassen würde.

Noch mehr als eine Stunde wanderten sie durch all die anderen Etagen. Alexis hatte ihr Zimmer am Plan etwas klein empfunden, auch wenn sie nichts gesagt hatte, doch als sie dann an dem Platz stand, wo es sich befinden sollte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es größer wäre als ihr bisheriges. Die Idee sich mit ihrer Großmutter einen Vorraum, also ein kleines Wohnzimmer zu teilen, gefiel ihr ebenfalls, da sie somit einen Rückzugsort hatte, Freunde mitbringen konnte, ohne diese gleich in ihr Zimmer führen zu müssen.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte Castle schließlich, als sie nach mehr als zwei Stunden wieder im Küchenbereich standen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, hier mit mir … mit uns zu wohnen, Kate?"

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 13**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Die Grundidee für die Wohnung bzw. das Haus habe ich hiervon: sales/detail/46-1309502/144-144-Duane-Street-NEW-Y ORK-NY-10013 (ohne Spaces) – natürlich habe ich es fleißig umgebaut (sorry, das musste sein) und etwas versetzt, damit ich mehr Fenster zur Verfügung habe. Man beachte bitte den (marginalen) Preis.


	14. Chapter 14

+#+#+#+

Kapitel 14

+#+#+#+

Nun stand Kate vor eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen. Sie fand die Wohnung schön, aber viel zu groß. Viel zu teuer. Richard hatte Geld, keine Frage, aber so viel Geld in eine Wohnung zu investieren, bei der man sich nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, ob da Arrangement dahinter halten würde, war einfach eine Vergeudung. Sie setzte sich kurz auf die Stufen, die in den Entertainment-Bereich führten, ließ ihre Gedanken wandern.

Würde sie ihm jetzt zusagen, würde er morgen alle Papiere unterschreiben, sich kein weiteres Objekt ansehen. Aber ihr Herz hing nicht an dieser Wohnung. Zu viel Distanz zwischen allen würde herrschen. Auch wenn Martha und Alexis hier wohnen würden, sie würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals sehen, da die Frauen ein eigenes Wohnzimmer hatten. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie sich diese Grundidee, die er gehabt hatte, nicht so vorgestellt. Eher wie eine Wohngemeinschaft, in der man mitsammen Zeit verbrachte. Das Kind gemeinsam großzog und nicht in unterschiedlichen Welten lebte – denn 300 Quadratmeter waren genau das.

Sie blickte Richard in die Augen, als er ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen reichte und gemeinsam gingen sie einige Schritte in Richtung Fenster. Der Autor ahnte bereits, dass die Antwort anders ausfallen würde, als er es sich erhofft hatte.

„Nicht diese Immobilie, Rick", sagte Kate leise. „Sie ist einfach viel zu groß. Die Hälfte von all dem würde es auch machen. Wir brauchen nicht so viel Platz. Kein Fitnesscenter im Haus oder einen eigenen Entertainment-Bereich, keine drei Wohnzimmer."

„Okay", antwortete er zögerlich.

„Wir können uns unterschiedliche Optionen durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Unterschiedliche Objekte ansehen."

„Gut", erwiderte Rick und seine Stimmung schien wieder etwas besser zu werden.

„Hast du noch etwas anderes ins Auge gefasst?"

„Von einem anderen habe ich Pläne zuhause liegen, aber es ist wesentlich kleiner."

„Dann lass uns doch dieses ansehen", positiverte sie ihre Ablehnung dieses Objektes. Sie wollte ihm nicht jegliche Hoffnung nehmen, doch all die Überzeugungsarbeit des Maklers und natürlich auch Lanies sollte bei dieser Immobilie nicht funktionieren.

+#+#+

Für Lanie und Martha, die beieinander standen, war die Entscheidung der beiden bereits klar ersichtlich.

„Sie würden ein schönes Paar abgeben", sagte Martha leise zu der dunkelhäutigen Frau.

„Wenn sie das nur einsehen würden", antwortete Lanie. „Kate ist solch ein Sturkopf."

„Glauben sie denn, Dr. Parish, dass mein Sohn viel besser ist? Er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie dieses Kind gemeinsam großziehen, zusammenleben ohne eine Beziehung zu führen. Die Probleme sehe ich bereits in großen roten Lettern vor mir."

„Ich auch …", stimmte die andere zu. „Aber wenn sie es beide versuchen wollen, ist es das Projekt natürlich wert."

„Natürlich, des Kindes wegen."

„Es scheint, als würde Richard wollen, dass sie und seine Tochter auch einen fixen Platz in der neuem Wohnung haben …"

„Das durfte ich heute auch feststellen. Es ist schön, dass er auch an mich denkt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte. Vielleicht wird es endlich Zeit, dass ich mich wieder auf eigene Beine stelle, wieder meine eigenen vier Wände beziehe."

Lanie nickte zustimmend. Wieso würde sich Martha das Geschrei eines kleinen Kindes Tag und Nacht antun wollen, hatte sie doch ihre Karriere, viele Freunde und ging gerne aus. Sobald sie mit einziehen würde, wäre sie Babysitter, sobald ein spannender Fall am Revier landete. So stellte Martha sich ihr restliches Leben nicht vor. Abgesehen davon, vielleicht hatten die beiden doch eine Chance, eine Chance sich in einander zu verlieben und sich das dann sogar einzugestehen. Dann wäre sie lediglich das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

+#+#+

„Du bist also nicht komplett dagegen?", fragte Richard noch einmal vorsichtig nach, bevor er dem Makler die gemeinsame Antwort präsentieren würde.

„Nein, das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Aber wir sollten doch realistisch bleiben, wir müssen das. Eine große Wohnung ist eine Sache, aber das Rick", und sie zeigte auf den riesigen Raum, „das ist einfach zu groß, viel zu groß."

„Würdest du dir die Pläne der anderen Wohnung noch ansehen kommen?" Die Frage war vorsichtig und nicht fordernd formuliert. Er wusste, dass wenn sie ablehnen würde, er auch nichts ändern könnte. Immerhin sollte beiden das Objekt zusagen, auch wenn es sein Geld sein würde, welches hineinfließe.

„Wenn du das möchtest", stimmte Kate wohlwollend zu. Einen kleinen Wunsch wie diesen konnte sie ihm nicht verweigern, zudem hatte sie Lanie mit, die gerne als Unterstützung bei sich hatte. „Lanie …"

„Natürlich nehme wir sie mit ins Loft", sagte Rick mit einem Lächeln und kurze Zeit, hielt er Kate in seinen Armen. Besser gesagt, kurze Zeit ließ sich Kate von ihm halten. Ließ es zu, dass sein Körper an den ihren gepresst war, ihre Brust die seine berührte, ihre Beine die seinen. Sie sog kurz seinen maskulinen, herben Duft in sich auf, den sie nun wieder Tage lang in der Nase haben würde.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich auf den Makler zu.

Dem Makler erklärten sie, dass es dieses Objekt doch nicht werden würde und man sah, wie der Mann sich bereits Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, diese Immobilie endlich zu verkaufen, immerhin wäre seine Provision bei gut 40 Millionen Dollar eine safte gewesen.

+#+#+

Im Loft angekommen, bereitete Martha als erstes gleich einmal eine große Kanne Tee vor. Der frühwinterliche Wind war kalt, der durch die Straßen New Yorks pfiff. Er ging durch Mark und Bein. Die Wohnung hingegen war angenehm warm und Rick entzündete gleich ein Feuer im Kamin, bat Lanie und Kate ihre warme Überbekleidung abzulegen und am Sofa Platz zu nehmen, reichte ihnen das zweite Booklet mit Plänen.

„Es ist in der gleichen Gegend, Tribeca", erklärte Rick. „Es sind in etwa die Hälfte der Quadratmeter inklusive Terrasse, also etwas über 600, bei der selben Anzahl an Schlafzimmern und Bädern."

„Richard, ich möchte das gleich einwerfen. Ich werde den Augenblick nützen und mir wieder eine eigene Wohnung suchen."

„Mutter …"

„Martha, du musst nicht … ich meine, ich möchte nicht …"

„Ich aber Katherine. Ich möchte wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen, speziell nach all dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass ich bei euch Willkommen sein werde, und das reicht mir vollkommen aus."

Richard nickte nur, Alexis waren hingegen die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließ das Mädchen raschen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Castle wollte aufstehen und ihr nachgehen.

„Lass sie, Richard. Ich werde dann mit ihr sprechen und ihr alles erklären."

Rick setzte sich von dem Kate gegenüber gelegenen Stuhl nun auf die Couch neben sie.

„Also, es ist ein Penthouse Apartment", begann er zu erklären. Das Penthouse lag im sechsten und siebenten Stock, wobei im siebenten auch die Terrasse lag, die fast die Hälfte der Etage einnahm. Im unteren Bereich befanden sich vier Schlafzimmer, unter anderem ein recht kleines für eine Hausangestellte oder ein Au-Pair-Mädchen, außerdem ein großer Bereich, in dem man Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer mitsammen vereint hatte. Alle hatten ein angrenzendes Badezimmer. Im oberen Stock befanden sich lediglich zwei Schlafzimmer inklusive Bad, und eine Art Wohnzimmer mit Zugang zur Terrasse.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich hier eine Wand einziehen lasse bzw. wieder wie hier auch, die Regale als Raumtrenner nutze, um dahinter mein Büro zu haben", erläuterte Rick und zeigte auf einen Bereich vor seinem Schlafzimmer, der aus Flur und fensterlosen Raum bestand. „Die Wände kommen auf alle Fälle weg." Dann blätterte er auf den Grundriss des oberen Geschoßes. „Und dir hätte ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir hier eine große Schiebetüre, vielleicht aus Glas, einbauen lassen, um den großen begehbaren Schrankraum zu haben, den du sicherlich benötigen wirst."

Kate musste ihm zulächeln, da er an alles zu denken schien.

„Man hat nicht nur durch diesen Wohnbereich Zugang zur Terrasse, sondern auch über den kleinen Flurbereich bei den Stufen. Es gehen also nicht alle immer durch deinen Bereich."

„Es gibt keinen meinen oder deinen Wohnbereich, Castle. Ich habe ein Schlafzimmer und das ist der Bereich, der mir zusteht. Den Rest sollten wir doch gemeinschaftlich nützen, sonst macht ein Zusammenziehen gar keinen Sinn."

Lanie erkannte allmählich, dass sie Kate doch falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Schien es ihr am Anfang doch ein halbherziges Zustimmen zu seiner Idee, war sie nun mit Haut und Haaren in das Projekt „Familie" hineingezogen worden, so wie sie sich das für ihre Freundin auch gehofft hatte. So schön das heutige Objekt, welches sie gemeinsam besichtigt hatten, auch gewesen sein mag, sie hätten sich nie gesehen, hätten zwei Leben in gemeinschaftlichen vier Wänden geführt, ohne jemals Überschneidungen zu haben – außer dem Baby. Wenn sie wirklich eine Chance als Paar haben sollten, dann mussten sie Zeit mitsammen verbringen, mussten sie auch Platz für Streit, Diskussion, Eifersucht haben, aber auch für all die positiven Eigenschaften – Unterhaltungen, gemeinsame Fernsehabende, gemeinschaftliches Kochen und Essen. All das, was eine Beziehung und Familie auch ausmachte.

Vielleicht wäre auch ein überflüssiges Schlafzimmer kein Fehler. Wenn die beiden zusammenfinden sollten, bestünde immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass es mehr als ein oder zwei Kinder geben könnte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Lanie innerlich lachen. Sie hatte sich gerade erst daran gewöhnt, dass Kate schwanger war und nun konnte sie sich schon viel mehr für die beiden Sturköpfe ausmalen.

„Ich kann anrufen und für morgen einen Termin ausmachen, wenn du das möchtest", bot Richard an.

„Wenn du möchtest"; stimmte Kate zu.

Als die Pläne schließlich wieder am Tisch lagen, die vier Erwachsenen gemeinsam Tee tranken, herrschte eine entspannte und ruhige Atmosphäre vor. Niemand sprach über die Schwangerschaft oder wie es dazu gekommen war. Martha erkundigte sich nach Kates Vater, Richard nach Esposito und Ryan.

Es schien, als hätten diese vier Menschen in den letzten Jahren nie etwas anderes gemacht.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 14 **

**+#+#+**

A/N: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass eine Riesenwohnung eine optimale Lösung für die beiden sei. Aber spielen darf man doch etwas. Das neue Objekt gefällt mir persönlich viel besser. Es ist immer noch groß, ähnelt aber in gewisser Weise dem Loft (nur muss man sich den zweiten Küchenbereich im oberen Stockwerk wegdenken): nyc/Listings/Display/2299317


	15. Chapter 15

So … dieses Kapitel widme ich einmal einigen treuen Lesern. Danke für das nette Feedback! Danke dafür, dass ihr brav weiterlest! Danke, dass ihr nicht verzagt, wenn ich nicht gleich dazukomme, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben.

Für: KBRC87, WhiteRoseHeart007, Hummel, Kate-Castle25, MrsRickCastle, fruitparade und OneWriterGirl (und natürlich alle andren ;))

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+**

Und so stand Kate nervös vor dem Gebäude in der Moore Street. Es war beinahe 17 Uhr, die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen. Nervös war sie deswegen, weil Lanie keine Zeit hatte, sie musste arbeiten und nun würde sie alleine das Urteil fällen müssen, ohne aus dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin ablesen zu können, was diese gerade dachte. Wie sie urteilte. Kate konnte Lanie wie ein offenes Buch lesen.

Das Haus erschien nicht ganz so groß wie das vorherige. Es stand frei, war von Bäumen umgeben. Die Fassade hatte man weiß gestrichen, jedes der einzelnen Stockwerke schien eine überdurchschnittliche Höhe aufzuweisen. Kate fragte sich bereits, ob sie eine Raumhöhe von über vier Metern erwarten würde.

Im Erdgeschoß befand sich ein kleines Café, welches vorgab selbst zu rösten und genau dieser herrliche Geruch lag auch in der Luft. Frisch gerösteter Kaffee. An diesen Duft würde sie sich gewöhnen können, das stand fest.

Als Rick angehetzt kam, hatte er abermals denselben Makler im Schlepptauch, der nicht ganz so frisch aussah, wie am Tag zuvor.

„Miss Beckett", begrüßte Nathan Gatsby. Obwohl sie am Tag zuvor einige Sympathie für diesen Mann und sein Geschäft empfunden hatte, fühlte sie an diesem Tag genau das Gegenteil. Vielleicht waren es aber auch die Jeans, die sie trug, die irgendwie einen Druck auf ihren Bauch ausübten, den sie als durchaus unangenehm empfand.

Rick küsste sie auf beide Wangen, markierte etwas sein Territorium und überraschte sie mit dieser Handlung. Gemeinsam betraten sie den langen Gang des ehrwürdigen Hauses, bis sie zu einem Fahrstuhl kamen. Ein Kinderwagen und zwei Personen würden in diesem locker Platz finden, dachte sich Kate, als die Türen sich hinter ihnen schlossen.

„Dieses Objekt ist anders geschnitten als das gestrige", wies Gatsby Rick und Kate hin. „Es ist etwas verwinkelter, hat weniger Spielraum für innovative Gestaltung." In Rick wurde der Anschein erweckt, als wollte er ihnen in Wahrheit immer noch das andere Objekt verkaufen und versuchte dieses schlecht zu machen.

„Mr. Gatsby – ich bezahle sie nicht dafür, dass sie mir zuerst die negativen Eigenschaften des Objekts erklären", sagte Rick bestimmt. „Natürlich gehören diese auch zum Gesamtpaket, doch möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass das gestrige Objekt nicht weiter zur Diskussion steht."

Gemeinsam fuhren sie dann in den sechsten Stock.

Als sie die Wohnung betraten, sahen sie gleich eine große metallene Treppe, die in den oberen Stock führte. Die Räumlichkeiten schienen alle frisch weiß ausgemalt worden zu sein, alles leuchtete. Überall, das erkannte Beckett bei den ersten Schritten durch die Wohnung, befanden sich riesen große Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten, diese war – so schätzte Kate – sicherlich vier Meter hoch, wenn nicht sogar etwas darüber. Es gab kaum normale Türen, die meisten vorhandenen Trennungselemente waren Schiebetüren aus Glas oder Milchglas.

„Wie sie sehen können", schritt Gatsby fort, „gibt es hier bereits eine eingebaute Küche. Diese müssen nicht übernehmen, sie ist allerdings im Preis inkludiert. Sie wurde letzten Sommer installiert, doch nie benutzt, da sie Teil der Renovierungsmaßnahmen war."

Die Küche war aus Edelstahl, hatte hölzerne Arbeitsplatten und die Farbe aller Schränke war ein dunkles Grün. Sehr elegant und trotzdem nicht kalt, wirkte sie auf Kate, durch das Grün schien sie außergewöhnlich. Doch für sie waren alle Küche, die aus einer Serie bestanden, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Sie mischte gerne Elemente – neu und alt, bunt und uni. Sie mochte eine Mischung aus Klassik und etwas orientalischer Stimmung, den Industrie-Stil gemischt mit einem femininem Touch.

„Würden sie uns einige Augenblicke entschuldigen und uns die Wohnung erst einmal alleine ansehen lassen?", fragte Kate nach und nahm Rick bereits an der Hand, bevor der Makler auch nur eine Antwort auf den Lippen hatte.

„Er ist unerträglich", erklärte sie leise, während sie die restliche Wohnung durchschritten.

„Das wäre dein Bereich?", fragte Kate, als sie durch eine Türe in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung Schritt.

„Ich dachte mir, du hättest im ersten Stock mehr Privatsphäre", gab er zu und somit seine Grundidee preis. „Wenn du allerdings lieber hier unten wohnen möchtest …"

„Nein … stopp Rick! Du darfst nicht versuchen, mir alles recht zu machen. So funktioniert das nicht. Wir werden streiten, unsere Differenzen haben – egal in welchem Objekt wir wohnen, egal wer sein Schlafzimmer oben oder unten hat, oder auf derselben Ebene. Das wird immer wieder vorkommen."

„Aber ich dachte …"

„Lass uns lieber die restlichen Zimmer ansehen, Castle", sagte sie und ging weiter in ein Zimmer, das Alexis Bereich sein könnte. Es war vom Flur zu begehen und grenzte an keines der anderen Schlafzimmer an. Falls Alexis sich doch länger als Castle es vielleicht erwarten würde, zuhause aufhalten würde, hätte sie hier ihren eigenen Bereich. Ein weiteres Zimmer mit kleinem Fenster existierte zwischen Ricks und Alexis Zimmer, durch Schrankräume von diesen abgetrennt.

„Das wäre das Zimmer für die Angestellte."

„Rick … nein"; sagte sie und lehnte sich dort an die Wand, griff mit der Hand an ihren Hosenbund und fuhr mit der Hand zwischen Knopf und der sensiblen Haut ihres Bauches. „Ich möchte keine fremde Person bei uns wohnen haben. Egal ob für das Baby oder sonst etwas." Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn eine junge Schwedin oder Russin Rick umgarnen würde und genau das wäre hundertprozentig der Fall. Wie konnte man ihm auch widerstehen?

„Okay …", antworte Rick zögerlich und etwas verwundert, aber er akzeptierte diese Entscheidung gerne. Auch er sah es lieber, wen sie sich um ihr Kind kümmern würde, wenn sie das gemeinsam tun würden. Natürlich. „Was würdest du sonst hier gerne unterbringen?"

„Ich denke ein kleiner Wirtschaftsraum wäre angebracht – Waschmaschine, Trockner … solche Sachen halt."

Rick nickte zustimmend, daran hatte er bisher nicht gedacht, da die Kleidung seiner Familie immer in der Putzerei landete und sich somit andere Leute um das Bügeln und Pressen seiner Hemden kümmerten, das Stärken der Krägen, die Handwäsche der Unterwäsche der Damen in seinem Haushalt. Am liebsten hätte er Kate nun gefragt, ob sie ihre Wäsche selbst machte, aber innerlich traute er sich dies noch nicht, war dies doch ein Schritt in einen relativ privaten Bereich. Allerdings begann er dies anzunehmen, da sie ihm eben diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte.

Dann begutachteten sie noch die Räumlichkeit, die er für Martha vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war ein kleines Zimmer, aber groß genug um ein Doppelbett und alles notwendige unterzubringen. Oder man könnte es ebenfalls als Gästezimmer nutzen, falls sie überhaupt keinen Bereich für sich haben wollte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam in den ersten Stock hinauf. Die Zimmeraufteilung war ähnlich angelegt. In dem einen hinteren Teil befand sich ein Schlafzimmer, das genau über Ricks lag. Dieses würde laut seinem Vorschlag das ihre werden. Der Raum, welcher über Alexis Zimmer lag, würde das Kinderzimmer werden.

Der riesige Wohn-Kochbereich, den es im unteren Geschoß gab, gab es im oberen nicht. Nur circa ein Drittel war existent. Kate schätzte, dass es sich in etwa um 40 Quadratmeter handelte, bevor die großen Glastüren den Raum von der großzügig angelegten Terrasse trennten. Der Lichteinfall war unglaublich, sogar noch um diese späte Stunde. Die Polizistin sah sich schon mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin sitzen, welcher an der einen Wand eingebaut war, an einem kalten Wintertag, lesend – und die winterliche Sonne genießen, die den Raum illuminieren würde.

„Das hier", meinte Rick, könntest du als dein privates Wohnzimmer nützen.

„Wieso sollte ich ein eigenes Wohnzimmer haben?"

„Ich dachte …"

„Rich … wenn du möchtest, dass das hier funktioniert, dann darfst du nicht immer zwischen deinen Räumen und meinen Räumen unterscheiden. Ansonsten könnte ich sagen, dass du dein Kind gerne sehen darfst, zu den Essenszeiten, denn ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Räumlichkeiten betrittst. Das ist unrealistisch. Es ist deine Wohnung, egal wie du es drehst. Jeder hat seinen Schlafbereich, ein kleines Büro. Der Rest ist gemeinschaftliche Fläche. Außer du möchtest es wirklich getrennt haben."

Kate verstand nicht, wieso er diese Trennung vorschlug. In der ersten Wohnung, die viel zu groß gewesen war, hatte es vielleicht etwas Sinn gemacht. Aber nachdem sie die ganze Nacht über diese Problematik nachgedacht hatte, war sie sich bewusst geworden, dass ein Zusammenleben nur funktionieren könnte, wenn man wirklich zusammenlebe. Nach seinen Ideen würde man sich in der Früh und am Abend sehen, zum Essen. Dann würde jeder seinen Weg gehen. Wenn Kate dies wollen würde, könnte sie gleich in ihrer Wohnung bleiben.

Und dann stand sie zum ersten Mal in dem Raum, der das Kinderzimmer für das Baby werden sollte, das sie in sich trug. Abermals schob sie ihre Hand zwischen den Knopf und den Bauch, merkte, dass diese Hose nun endgültig zu den Kleidungsstücken gehörte, die sie für die nächsten Monate in eine Kiste packen konnte. Sie sollte bald einige Hosen einkaufen gehen, die sie nicht drückten, ihre Haut irritierten.

„Was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

Verwirrt sah Kate Rick an, bis dieser auf ihre Hand deutete.

„Achso … die Hose drückt etwas, das ist alles", sagte sie beinahe beiläufig und malte sich im selben Moment aus, wie das Zimmer aussehen könnte.

Die weißen Wände gefielen ihr, es machte den Raum so unglaublich hell. Die Wiege würde sie ans Fenster stellen, damit das kleine Wesen immer die Sonne genießen konnte. Den Wickeltisch in die eine Ecke, eine kleine Kommode und den Schaukelstuhl in die andere. Es würden Bilder an die Wand kommen von Tieren oder etwas in dieser Art und Weise.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie wieder in das Untergeschoß und Rick begann mit dem Makler wegen des Preises zu verhandeln. Und er wusste was er tat. Rick war gut darin. Sein erstes Angebot war relativ niedrig, das wusste Kate, nachdem sie gestern den Preis in den Unterlagen gesehen hatte. Der Markt war schlecht, viele Leute mussten verkaufen, wenige kauften. Dann erklärte Rick, welche Bauarbeiten seiner Ansicht notwendig waren, um seine ganze Familie unterzubringen. So hatte man nach der Renovierung der Wohnung die Badezimmer alle im Rohzustand hinterlassen – keine Fließen, keinerlei Leitungen. Auf der einen Seite clever, da der Käufer das Badezimmer so gestalten konnte, wie er es wollte, schlecht für den Makler, da er gegen dieses Argument nicht ankam.

Einige Punkte erfuhr Kate noch, als sie neben ihm stand und der Diskussion lauschte. Geheizt wurde alles mittels einer Fußbodenheizung. Auf dem Dach befanden sich einige Solar-Zellen zur zusätzlichen Warmwassergewinnung. Das Haus war frisch saniert und isoliert worden, auch die Glasscheiben waren doppelt gezogen und sollten somit die Wärme im Haus halten.

Bevor sie die Stiegen hinabgeschritten waren, hatte Rick sie gefragt, was sie von diesem Condo halten würde und sie hatte nur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zugestimmt. Es war eine schöne Wohnmöglichkeit, eine traumhafte um ehrlich zu sein. Was konnte sie sich mehr wünschen für das Baby? Ob es für sie die ideale Lösung war, würde sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellen.

„Es besteht auch die Option, das gesamte Haus als Investment-Projekt zu kaufen", erklärte Gatsby, doch bei diesem Teil des Gespräches hatte Kate sich bereits abgewendet und wanderte ein letztes Mal durch die Wohnung, stellte sich vor, wie welcher Raum aussehen könnte, wo sie das eine oder andere Möbelstück aus ihrer alten Wohnung wohl hinstellen könnte.

„Kate?", fragte Rick und berührte ihre Schulter. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. „Ich möchte, dass du morgen mit zum Notar kommst, alle notwendigen Papiere zu unterschreiben. Ist das machbar? Um 10 Uhr?" Kate nickte nur. „Dann würdest ich gerne mit den Plänen und allen Unterlagen zu meinem Baumeister fahren, um ihm gleich erklären zu können, was er zu machen hat. Ich möchte, dass das alles so rasch wie möglich über die Bühne geht." Er blickte ihr tief in diese unglaublich grünen Augen, die einen Hauch von Braun und Gold in sich trugen. „Würdest du mitkommen?"

„Was ist mit Alexis?", fragte Kate vorsichtig. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass das Mädchen letzte Nacht auf ihr Zimmer gelaufen war.

„Alexis muss sich daran gewöhnen, dass meine Mutter ein eigenes Leben hat. Marthas Einzug war nie als Dauerlösung gedacht gewesen, niemals. Abgesehen davon war sie zuvor bereits einmal ausgezogen, als sie mit Chet. Auch damals war es ein großes Drama. Meine kleine hat wohl diese melodramatischen Auftritte von ihrer Großmutter geerbt", antwortete Rick und lächelte ihr zu. „Sie freut sich auf dich. Sie freut sich auf all das hier. Das Baby. Es ging alles relativ schnell und ich habe sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Doch glaube mir, bei Alexis ist das ab und zu notwendig, sonst verhandelt sie und du hast verloren. Sie ist es gewöhnt das zu bekommen, was sie haben möchte."

„Wer daran bloß schuld ist?", sagte Kate mit einem Lachen.

„Wir können Alexis gerne mit zum Baumeister nehmen, doch wenn wir sie heute nach ihren Wünschen fragen, reicht es aus."

„Das heißt, wir fahren jetzt noch zu dir in die Wohnung?"

„Du kannst gerne im Gästezimmer übernachten", sagte Rick vorsichtig, wissend, dass er sie zu nichts zwingen wollte, dass er lediglich ein Angebot war, weil sie müde aussah, die Augenringe dunkel waren und sie, so wie er sie kannte, noch nicht wirklich gegessen hatte. Typisch Detective Beckett eben.

„Wer weiß", sagte sie nur, als er ihr in die Jacke half und sie gemeinsam mit einem nun erfreuten Nathan Gatsby das Haus verließen. Man verabschiedete sich formal und als Kate im Auto neben Rick saß, die Augen schloss, war sie bereits eingeschlafen. Das neue Wesen in ihrem Körper raubte ihr einfach viel Kraft. Oder war es die beinahe schlaflose Nacht gewesen, die sie damit zugebracht hatte, sich ihr Leben in derselben Wohnung wie Richard Castle vorzustellen?

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+**


	16. Chapter 16

+#+#+

Kapitel 16

+#+#+

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte sie jede freie Minute bei dem Baumeister, den Rick mit dem Auftrag betrauen wollte. Als sie Alexis nach ihren Wünschen fragen, hatte sie anfänglich blockiert, auf stur geschalten, doch dann war Kate in ihr Zimmer gekommen und mit ihr gesprochen, ihr erklärt, dass das alles nicht geplant gewesen sei.

Vorsichtig hatte sie aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke das Ultraschallbild gezogen und es ihr gezeigt. Das Wesen war noch klein und man konnte auf dem Bild wenig erkennen, aber es ließ alles realer wirken, ließ das Mädchen erkennen, dass es kein Jux war, den ihr Vater gemacht hatte.

„Du wirst genauso wichtig sein für ihn wie jetzt", erklärte die Polizistin.

„Nein Kate", konterte der Teenager, „Er wird dein Kind mehr lieben."

„Wieso glaubst du das? Das würde Rick niemals tun."

„Weil er dich mehr liebt als meine Mutter."

Rick liebte sie? Ein Teenager konnte schon auf lustige Ideen kommen, ging es Kate durch den Kopf. Liebe. Ha! Sie wusste ja doch nicht, wovon sie sprach und kannte bei Gott nicht die gesamte Geschichte der Zeugung ihres Geschwisterchens, was auch so bleiben sollte.

„Liebe ist keine im Spiel, Alexis. Es ist einfach einmal passiert. Mit einer Konsequenz und nun möchte dein Vater aber wirklich Vater sein, sich um das Kind kümmern. Ich habe eine Etage der Wohnung und er hat eine, man wird sich zum Essen begegnen und etwas Zeit mitsammen verbringen danach und davor. Aber wir führen keine Beziehung."

„Und glaubst du nicht, dass das der größte Kompromiss ist, den er jemals eingegangen ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kate nach, verwundert über die Aussage das Mädchens.

„Dad weiß, dass du keine Beziehung möchtest, aber er offeriert dir trotzdem eine Familie für das Kind."

Wollen? Keine Beziehung haben wollen? Niemals hatte sie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es sein könnte, eine richtige Beziehung mit Rick zu führen, ein Paar zu sein. Es war absurd. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden. Abgesehen davon, normalerweise ging man es in der umgekehrten Reihenfolge an – Beziehung und dann eine Schwangerschaft. Die Mehrheit am Revier glaubte so und so zu wissen, dass sie seit Jahren miteinander schliefen. Wie manch einer bloß jetzt dann Augen machen wird, wenn das Offensichtliche sich nicht mehr länger verbergen lassen würde.

Abgesehen davon hatten sie nie über etwas wie eine Beziehung gesprochen, zu sehr hatte beide die Schwangerschaft überrascht. Zudem würde er nachdem sie ihn damals in der Diskothek hatte stehen lassen, keine eingehen wollen und das war mehr als nur verständlich für sie.

„Alexis, du bist noch zu jung um das zu verstehen. Es ist ein Kompromiss, dem wir beide zugestimmt haben. Ob es funktionieren wird, wird sich noch herausstellen."

„Und Grandma …"

„In der neuen Wohnung gibt es auch ein Zimmer für sie. Dein Vater würde sie niemals dazu zwingen auszuziehen. Wenn sie es haben möchte, ist es das ihre und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie Zeit mit dir, Rick, mir und dem Baby verbringen würde. Immerhin sie auch die Großmutter von diesem Kind", fügte Kate hinzu und griff auf ihren Bauch.

Ohne zu fragen legte Alexis ihre Hand neben Kates. Es war eine intime Situation zwischen zwei Frauen, die sich zwar nicht fremd waren, aber doch wenig gemeinsam hatten. Sie teilten den wichtigsten Mann in ihrem Leben, doch auf sehr unterschiedliche Art und Weise.

„Man spürt es bereits", flüsterte Alexis.

„Man sieht es mittlerweile auch", fügte Kate hinzu. Fragend sah das junge Mädchen die dunkelhaarige Frau an. Vorsichtig hob Beckett das weit fallende Shirt an und offenbarte den offenen Jeansknopf. „Bald brauche ich neue Kleidung", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie weit bist du?"

„In der 11. Woche, also bald vier Monate."

„Dafür bist du aber sehr schlank."

„Noch", sagte sie. „Wenn dein Vater mich weiterhin jeden Abend zum Essen einlädt und mir nachher eine heiße Tasse Schokolade auf den Tisch stellt, wird sich das sehr schnell ändern."

Beide Frauen lachten. Herzlich. Innig. Nicht als wären sie Mutter und Tochter, nein, solche Gedanken kamen für Kate nicht in Frage. Es war eher eine Freundschaft, die sie verband, ein Band, das immer enger wurde.


	17. Chapter 17

#+#+#

Kapitel 17

#+#+#

Als Kate aufwachte, befand sie sich in Castles Gästezimmer und trug noch immer dieselbe Kleidung wie am Tag zuvor. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie in diesen Raum gekommen war. Vorsichtig stand sie auf. Ihre Hose war geöffnet, der Zipp bis zum Anschlag offen. Als sie vor dem großen Spiegel stand, fragte sie sich, ob ihr Bauch am Abend zuvor auch schon so offensichtlich war. Der Reißverschluss ließ sich auf alle Fälle nicht mehr komplett hochziehen, das Zuknöpfen der Hose schien unmöglich. Nicht einmal wenn sie den Bauch einzog, die Luft anhielt, schaffte sie es, den Knopf durch das Loch zu bringen. Nun war es also passiert. Sie hatte gelesen, dass es auch von einem Tag auf den anderen passieren konnte. Kate würde vor der Arbeit auf alle Fälle nachhause gehen müssen, um Jeans zu finden, die so tief saßen, dass das Zuknöpfen noch möglich war, oder ein anderes Paar. Irgendetwas würde sich finden müssen.

Zuerst warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr. Sie klopfte an Alexis Türe und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke öffnete das Mädchen die Türe. Sie wirkte nicht so verschlafen, wie Kate vermutet hatte.

„Kate?", murmelte sie fragend.

Kate hob ihr Shirt und blickte da Mädchen selbst etwas fragend an. „Hättest du ein paar Jogginghosen für ich … ich meine … könnte ich mir welche ausleihen?" Kate stotterte, so peinlich war ihr selten ein Moment gewesen wie dieser, doch selbst in einem Taxi würde man sehen, dass ihre Hose offen war. Welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie? Sie hätte natürlich auch Castle fragen können, doch dies hätte sich als noch schwieriger herausgestellt.

Ohne viel zu sagen, ging der Teenager zu ihrem Schrank, zog etwas Dunkelblaues heraus und gab es Kate. „Das ist die größte, die ich habe, sie sollte dir passen", erklärte sie. Noch bevor Kate gehen konnte, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, schloss Alexis ihre Arme um sie. „Es wird wunderbar werden, Kate. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich auf das Baby freue. Und auf unsere gemeinsame Wohnung."

Beckett konnte nicht anders, als verwundert ihre Arme ebenfalls um das Mädchen zu legen. Vielleicht würden sie wirklich alle von dem Zusammenzug profitieren. Vielleicht würde es auch Alexis etwas nutzen. Momentan war die einzige Frau in ihrem Leben ihre Großmutter, die mehr unterwegs als zuhause war. Kate wollte nicht Merediths Rolle übernehmen, das war auf keinen Fall ihr Ziel, doch als sie das Mädchen nun in ihren Armen hielt, erinnerte sie sich an die Momente zurück, in denen in diesem Alter ihre Mutter für sie dagewesen ist. Diese vielen Augenblicke, die sie geteilt hatten, die etwas Besonders gewesen waren. Vielleicht würde Alexis einige dieser einmaligen Gelegenheiten mit ihr teilen wollen. Aber sie würde es auf sich zukommen lassen müssen, abwarten müssen, wie sich Castles Tochter dann verhalten werde.

Kate bedankte sich und verschwand schließlich wieder im Gästezimmer, um zu duschen. Als sie das heiße Wasser auf ihrer Haut spürte, ließ sie die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Sie hatte zugestimmt, mit Castle in eine Wohnung zu ziehen, eine Familie zu mimen oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Sie hatte zugestimmt, Vater und Mutter zu spielen und das zwar nicht auf engstem Raum, aber für ihre Verhältnisse war es enger Raum zusammen mit einem Mann. Sie hatte noch nie mit jemandem des anderen Geschlechts in einer Wohnung zusammengelebt. Es waren Männer um sie, als sie in Berkeley war, damals hatten auch Jungs im Wohnheim gewohnt. Aber das Jahr, das sie dort verbracht hatte, war im Winde verflogen und dann war ihre Mutter ermordet worden und ihre Jugend war vorbei gewesen. Sie wechselte zur Polizei und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Karriere beziehungsweise auf die Aufklärung des Mordes. Und das waren dann schließlich ihre Zwanziger gewesen.

Sie trocknete sich ab, kleidete sich an und als sie die Jogginghose überzog, studierte sie noch einmal ihren veränderten Körper. Sie würde heute nach der Arbeit einkaufen gehen müssen, sie würde eine Lösung finden müssen. Sie würde am heutigen Tag ihr Geheimnis Kevin und Esposito mitteilen müssen, weil es ihr auch in diesem Moment wieder so unglaublich offensichtlich vorkam.

In der Küche angekommen, wartete bereits Castle, lediglich einen Morgenmantel tragend, auf Kate mit einer Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee. Auf einem Teller hatte er bereits Eier und Schinken liegen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen bewegte sich ihr Magen nicht, wenn sie frischgekochtes Essen roch, das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie verspürte ein intensives Hungergefühl.

„Sehr modisch", kommentierte Castle lediglich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er war kurz davor lachen zu müssen, als sie die Treppen hinab kam, die Jeans in Händen und in den Sporthosen seiner Tochter. Es war herzig und es kam ihm so vor, als würden sie bereits zusammenleben und sie würde ihm einen Teil ihres Privatlebens offenbaren.

Und schließlich ging er um den Tresen herum, bis er vor ihr stand und offensichtlich auf den Teil ihres Körpers starrte, der unterhalb ihres Halses begann. Der Teil, der einem Wandel unterworfen war. Und plötzlich, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte, brach es aus ihm heraus: „Ich will die Veränderungen deines Körpers sehen."

Im selben Augenblick noch lief Kates Gesicht rot an. Dunkelrot. Nun war es auch Richard peinlich, er drehte sich um und verschwand raschen Schrittes in seinem Büro. Kate stand wie angewurzelt dort. Was hatte er gerade von ihr gefordert? Dass er Teil dieser Schwangerschaft sein dürfe? Sie war verwundert und zugleich reizte sie diese Forderung. Sie würde eine Grenze überschreiten.

Noch bevor sie einen weiteren Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, stand sie schon in der Türe zu seinem Büro, hatte sie geschlossen und war dabei, das Shirt über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Und so stand sie schließlich vor dem Mann, der nun in seinem Schreibtischsessel saß und sich von der Türe abgewendet hatte, eigentlich das große gerahmte Bild hinter seinem Schreibtisch ansehen wollte. Und nun stand sie vor ihm in Alexis Jogginghosen und einem weißen, beinahe durchsichtigen Büstenhalter. Kate hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, konnte ihm nicht zusehen, wie er seine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, ihm das erste Mal die Möglichkeit gab, ihren Körper zu studieren.

Und er nahm sich Zeit. Zuerst mit seinen Augen. Ihre Schlüsselbeine. Zart und fein gezeichnet. Schließlich kam er zu ihrer Brust. Anfänglich waren seine Blicke gespickt mit Zurückhaltung. Und plötzlich kamen seine Hände ins Spiel, allerdings griff er sie nicht an, strich eher mit fliegenden Fingern über die so sensible Haut ihrer Brust, strich über den Rand ihrer Cups, schließlich hinab zu der Wölbung ihres Bauches. Er glaubte sehen zu können, dass er sich wahrhaftig deutlicher abzeichnete.

„Ich werde es heute den Jungs sagen", flüsterte Kate, die Augen hatte sie immer noch geschlossen.

„Das musst du wohl", antwortete er. „Es ist unübersehbar geworden über Nacht."

„Über Nacht", wiederholte sie.

„So etwas passiert. Das ist normal."

„Für mich ist das neu, Rick. Alles ist so ungewohnt. Das Ziehen dort und da, das Jucken der Haut. Ich bin ständig müde, meistens wurde mir bisher in der Früh schlecht. Ich musste mir die Jogginghose deiner Tochter ausborgen, weil ich weder Zipp noch Knop meiner Hose schließen konnte. Ich habe seit kurzer Zeit eine Vorliebe für Ginger Ale und Passionsfruchtsaft. Ich könnte täglich Tomatensuppe essen. Ich hätte gerne einen Jungen, aber ein Mädchen ist natürlich auch in Ordnung. Ich bekomme nächstens selten ein Auge zu. Ich muss ständig an das Baby denken und an meine Mutter, wie sehr ich mir als Teenager immer gewünscht habe, sofern ich einmal schwanger werden würde, sie an meiner Seite zu haben." Es sprudelte so einfach aus ihr heraus, bis sie schließlich nach ihrem T-Shirt griff und es wieder über den Kopf zog.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Kate."

„Ich werde fett."

Rick lachte. „Fett? Du trägst ein Leben in dir, Katherine. Ein neues Leben. Jedes Kilo, jeder Zentimeter der hinzukommt, jeder einzelne ist liebenswert", erklärte er und zog sie an sich heran, so dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen stand, sein Kopf an ihrer Brust Platz fand. Er versuchte keinerlei körperliche Annäherungen der verwerflichen Art und Weise. Er berührte sie nicht unsittlich. Sein Kopf lag lediglich an seiner Brust, seine Arme waren um ihren Körper geschlungen und er genoss es, ihr so nahe zu sein. Wie oft war das in all den Monaten, die sie mitsammen arbeiteten, vorgekommen? Und irgendwann rasteten ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, spielten mit den momentan zu langen Haaren im Nacken. Auch Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Gefallen an all dem fand, auch wenn sie sich gerade fragte, wie es passieren konnte, dass sie sich vor ihm beinahe komplett entblößt hatte.

+#+#+

Zuhause hatte sie sich für dunkelblaue Jeans entschieden, die sehr hüftig und tief geschnitten waren. Das weiße T-Shirt dazu war tailliert geschnitten, der Blazer kaschierte – so lange sie ihn trug – de Rundung ihres Bauches, die sie nicht willig war zu verstecken. Nachdem Rick sie gehalten hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie es nicht verbergen konnte. Er ebenso wenig. Castle würde sich offen um sie und das Ungeborene sorgen, würde sie berühren und es wäre unmöglich, dass sie es länger geheim halten könnte. Und wieso sollte sie es? Sie würden zusammenziehen. Sie würden sich eine Wohnung teilen und das würde so und so die Gerüchteküche ankurbeln, also konnte sie dazu stehen. Abgesehen davon, auf ihre eigene Weise fand sie Gefallen an der Wölbung.

Zweimal fuhr sie sich rasch durchs Haar, schminkte sich und wusste, dass sie als erstes mit den Jungs sprechen wolle. Auf dem Weg zum Revier kaufte sie Donuts und stellte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, deutete Javier und Kevin, dass sie kommen sollten und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen, auf die Jalousien verzichtete sie.

„Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen." Ihre Stimme war stetig und ruhig. Kate strich langsam dem Blazer von den Schultern und hängte ihn über die Rückenlehne eines Stuhls. „Ich bin schwanger."

Beide Männer blickten sie schockiert an. Kate lehnte sich an den Tresen und so zeichnete sich ihr Bauch noch deutlicher ab.

Sie sah Richard sich in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches gehen und deutete ihm, dass er herkommen sollte. Er ahnte zwar, um was es ging, da sie es angedeutet hatte, aber sicher wissen konnte er es nicht.

„Du schwanger?", stotterte Ryan beinahe.

„So etwas passiert", entgegnete sie.

„Nein, Beckett, so etwas passiert nicht einfach."

„Doch", konterte Castle von der Seite und stellte sich neben Kate. „Es passiert ganz schnell."

„Ihr zwei …?"

„Wir sind schwanger aber kein Paar", erklärte Castle des Weiteren. „Was und aber nicht davon abhalten wird, uns eine neue gemeinsame Bleibe zu suchen, um das Kind gemeinsam aufzuziehen."

„Ihr seid kein Paar, aber ihr seid schwanger?"

„Ich denke, Javier, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Und nun keine Erklärungen mehr. Bedient euch bei den Donuts und dann geht an die Arbeit." Hatte Rick das wirklich gerade gesagt? An die Arbeit?

„Wie weit ist du?"

„Elf Wochen."

„Arbeit hinterm Schreibtisch?", fragte Kevin noch.

„Noch nicht. So lange es irgendwie möglich ist, werde ich meiner Arbeit nachgehen. Nur weil ich ein Kind bekomme, bin ich nicht invalide."

„Das ist schon klar, Beckett, aber wenn dir etwas passiert? Du angeschossen wirst?"

„Dann müsst ihr auf die Mutter meines Kindes eben besser Acht geben", forderte Rick von beiden Arbeitskollegen.

„Castle lass sie. Sie müssen sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Wir haben schließlich auch unsere Zeit gebraucht."

„Lanie … wir müssen es Lanie …", erklärte Javier.

„Sie weiß es bereits einige Zeit."

Esposito blickte Castle verwundert an. „Glaubst du etwa, dass sie vor ihrer besten Freundin etwas geheim halten kann?"

Die drei Männer lachten nur leise.

„Gut, dann zurück an die Arbeit mit euch, wir haben genügend zu tun. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir heute noch einen neuen Fall bekommen werden."

Als sie den Pausenraum verließen, griff Kate kurz nach Richards Hand und drückte sie, flüsterte leise ein Danke, bevor sie sie wieder losließ und sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

Im Laufe des gesamten Arbeitstages starrten die Kollegen sie an, das T-Shirt verbarg wahrhaftig nichts und sie genierte sich für nichts. Vor einer Woche war sie noch nicht so weit gewesen, doch so viel hatte sich verändert. Viele starrten, keiner sagte ein Wort oder fragte. Niemand.

Und tatsächlich gegen Mittag bekamen sie den Anruf, dass es einen Doppelmord in ihrem District gäbe. Jennifer Weaver, Anfang 20 und ihre Stiefmutter Janina, 21. Keine klassische Konstellation aber interessant, ungewöhnlich.

Castle fuhr wie immer mit Kate, meckerte abermals über ihr Auto, dass jeder einen besseren Dienstwagen zu haben schien.

Kate bekam den Eindruck, dass es ein Tag werden würde wie jeder andere auch. Nur wusste ihr Team jetzt, dass sie schwanger war. Sonst hatte sich scheinbar nichts verändert.

+#+#+

Ende Kapitel 17

+#+#+

A/N: Etwas kurz, ich weiß. Trotzdem Review bitte ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**#+#+#**

**Kapitel 18 **

**+#+#+#**

Wieso hätte ich auch an Castles Verhalten in der Arbeit etwas ändern sollen, nur weil sie nun offiziell kundgetan hatte. Bei dem Doppelmord handelte es sich fataler Weise nicht nur um eine Frau in Kates Alter sondern auch um ein Kleinkind. Beide waren, so vermutete das Team, vom Vater des Kindes umgebracht, um ihre Existenz vor der eventuell vorhandenen Ehefrau zu verbergen. Wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen waren? Er hatte sich selbst aus den aufgestellten Familienfotos gerissen. Sie trug keinen Ehering und es befanden sich keine männlichen Kleidungsstücke im Kasten der kleinen Wohnung.

Castle hatte Angst, dass der Fall zu viel für Kate sein würde. Doch sie war lediglich starr. Sie lächelte nicht, zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Einige Male sah er, dass ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, schützend. Doch als Rick sie berühren wolle, zog sie sich zurück, ließ es nicht zu, dass seine Finger ihren Arm streiften, seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Vier Tage dauerte es, bis sie den Liebhaber gefunden hatten und dieser sich mit Kate im Verhörzimmer befand. Bryan Onson war 45 Jahre alt, politisch engagiert und konservativ bis zum letzten Knochen. Er hatte eine Ehefrau und vier Kinder, die Geliebte stand ihm im Weg, nun da sie ein Kind hatte, ein Druckmittel. Mit einem Küchenmesser hatte er ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten, sie langsam ausbluten lassen, hatte gewartet, bis sich ihre Lungen mit Blut gefüllt hatten und sie elendiglich ertranken.

„Sie hatte kein Recht meine Familie zu zerstören", argumentierte Onson in Kates Gegenwart.

„Sie war ihre Familie", kommentierte Beckett.

„Nein. Karen sollte mir für sexuelle Wünsche zur Verfügung stehen, dafür habe ich sie bezahlt. Nicht für eine Schwangerschaft. Nicht dafür, dass sie droht, bei meiner Frau vorstellig zu werden."

Die dunkelhaarige Polizistin bebte vor Wut. Für sexuelle Wünsche zur Verfügung stehen und dafür bezahlt werden, hörte sich eher nach Prostitution an als nach einer Liaison.

„Vielleicht hätten sie sich das überlegen müssen, bevor sie ficken?", schrie sie ihn an, stieß den Sessel, auf dem sie gesessen war, zu Boden und umrundete den Tisch. „Vielleicht hätten sie ihrer Frau nicht untreu werden sollen? Vielleicht hätten sie den heiligen Bund der Ehe, der ihnen so wichtig ist, nicht brechen sollen? Vielleicht …", doch bevor sie noch ein Wort sagen konnte, sich weiter in Rage reden konnte, griff Esposito sie am Arm und zog sie aus dem Verhörzimmer.

Nun war es perfekt. Sie schäumte. Ihre Wut dem Ehemann gegenüber projizierte sie nun auf ihren Kollegen. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie sie ihn an und schlug gegen ihn. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Die aufgestauten Emotionen der letzten Tage, der Ekel, die Wut und Aggression, brach nun aus ihr hervor, als sie mit ihren kleinen starken Fäusten gegen Javiers Brust einschlug, doch dieser wehrte sie nicht, hielt sie nicht davon ab. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hielt sie fest, bis Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinabzulaufen.

**+#+#+**

Jeden einzelnen Tag hatte Rick sie gefragt, ob sie zum Abendessen komme wolle. Jedes einzelne Mal lehnte sie ab, hatte eine fadenscheinige Ausrede, wieso sie kein Interesse an dem Beisammensein hatte. Es war Freitag, als er ihr einen Berg Papiere und Kataloge auf den Tisch legte und dann wieder verschwand.

Als Kate diese auf ihrem Schreibtisch fand, klebte ein Post-it darauf: „Kinderzimmermöbel und dein Schlafzimmer aussuchen, Couch für den Wohnbereich im Dachgeschoß. Böden werden am Wochenende verlegt. Leitungen bereits erneuert. Entscheidung brauche ich bis Sonntag. – R."

Zuerst schob sie all das von sich, wollte sich an diesem Tag nicht damit beschäftigen. Immer noch war sie entsetzt, dass sie sich in Espositos Gegenwart hatte so gehen lassen. Zudem fand sie seit Tagen keine Ruhe. Überhaupt keine. Im Bett wälzte sie sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Somit hatte sie sich nächtens eine Beschäftigung gesucht, sie hatte begonnen Kartons zu packen, die Martha ihr vorbeigebracht hatte.

Nun war es Freitagabend und sie stand in Jogginghosen und einen zu kurzen Top vor einem Karton, den sie bereits beschriftet hatte und in dem sich Bücher befinden sollten. Doch auch das machte ihr keinen Spaß. Erfreute sie nicht im Geringsten.

Augenblicke später stand sie nur im Slip vor ihrem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel und studierte ihren veränderten Körper. Komfortable waren nur noch reifenlose BHs, alle anderen drückten ihr ins Fleisch und sie hatte das ständige Gefühl, diese Bügel ständig zu richten. Einen Sport-BH konnte sie nun schlecht anziehen, also entschloss sie sich, dieses Accessoire wegzulassen.

Dann griff sie nach einem violetten trägerlosen Kleid. Es hatte etwas Elastan eingearbeitet und ließ sich so auch über die sanfte Wölbung ihres Bauches ziehen und engte ihre Brust nicht ein. Die Offensichtlichkeit ihres Zustandes verbarg das Kleid keineswegs, aber es war ihr egal. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, sich beinahe daran gewöhnt, dass sie ein neues Leben in sich trug und wieso sollte sie es verbergen wollen? Wenige Wochen und sie musste Kleidungsstücke tragen, die nur schwangere tragen konnten, weil sie in nichts mehr passen würde.

Die Haare waren schnell gestylt, das Make-up rasch aufgelegt und die Entscheidung in Sachen war einfach. So stand sie nun in ihrem Trenchcoat im Lift und wusste, dass es nur einen Ort gab, der sie vergessen lassen würde. Der ihr die Möglichkeit geben würd, ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, sich in eine Traumwelt zu begeben, eine Welt ohne Mord und Totschlag, ohne Blut, weinende Angehörige und wütende Verdächtige.

Der Türsteher lächelte sie an und winkte sie durch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gewundert, wo sie die vielen Wochen geblieben war, war sie doch zuvor ein regelmäßiger Gast gewesen.

Bereits als sie ihren Mantel abgegeben hatte und die Bässe den Boden beben ließen, fühlte sie eine gewisse Entspannung in ihrem Körper. An der Bar bestellte sie sich Gingerale mit Eis, trank wenige Schlucke bevor sie es dem Barkeeper zur Aufbewahrung gab, ein Deal, den sie mit ihm seit Monaten hatte.

Und dann begab sie sich auf die Tanzfläche. Das Lied war ihr unbekannt, aber es dauerte nur wenige Takte und sie bewegte ihren Körper zur Musik, ließ ihre Hände über ihren Kopf gleiten, ihren Körper entlang. Bald stand ihr ein Mann gegenüber. Ob sie ihn kannte, wusste sie nicht, sie achtete nicht auf Gesicht, wenn sie in diesem Etablissement war. Er trug Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit Applikationen. Sein Parfum war schwer und verursachte eine dezente Übelkeit, daher wendete sie sich ab, hinter ihr stand bereits ein anderer.

Stunden vergingen. Die Musik war laut. Schweiß ließ ihre Haut mehr und mehr glänzen. Ihre hochgesteckten Haare hatten sich gelockert.

In dem Augenblick, als sie die Türe zum Club betreten hatte, hatte der Türsteher Castle angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie da war. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass es sie an diesem Abend in den Club treiben würde. Das blaue Hemd und die dunklen Jeans ließen ihn wie einen von vielen erscheinen, als er im VIP Bereich seinen Platz annahm, ein Bier bestellte und Kate studierte, wie sie sich bewegte.

Es kam ihm vor wie damals, damals im Sommer vor vier Monaten. Jeden Freitag ein anderes Kleid. Jeden Freitag ein anderer Partner, mit dem sie geflirtet hatte.

Vielleicht war das dieses Mal der Unterschied. Sie tanzte aber flirtete nicht. Wendete sich immer wieder von den Männern ab, die sich annäherten. Einer, der seine Hände von ihren Hüften zu ihrem Bauch gleiten lassen wollte, stieß sie von sich.

Irgendwann konnte er all dem nicht mehr wiederstehen. Er bewegte sich die Treppe hinab, stand plötzlich vor ihr. Anfänglich konnte er etwas Wut in ihren Augen funkeln sehen, doch die Lage entspannte sich. Rick griff sie nicht an. Berührte sie nicht sondern ließ seine Hüften kreisen und bewegte sich einfach zum Takt der Musik, studierte währenddessen ihre Bewegungen.

Castle rechnete damit, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen würde, als seine Hände sich um ihre Hüften legten und er sie an sich zog, ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust, doch ließ sie ihn gewähren. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal waren Richards Bewegungen züchtig und trieben es nicht in eine Richtung. Er machte einen weiten Bogen um ihre Brust, berührte lediglich ihre Hüften und dann lagen sie über den ihren auf ihrem Bauch. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Natürlich sehnte er sich nach mehr, kontrollierte aber seinen Drang, mehr von ihr zu wollen, seine Finger die Beziehung, die sich langsam zu etablieren begann, zu riskieren. Kates Körper presste sich an den seinen. All die Bio-Feedback-Übungen aus Merediths Zeit bewährten sich nun, so war er in der Lage, keine Erektion zu bekommen, obwohl er ihr so nahe war und es ihn viel Willensstärke kostete, so zu reagieren. Doch sollte es an diesem Abend nicht um Sex gehen, es ging um Kates Gemütszustand.

Um den ging es auch als er sie nachhause brachte und sie es zuließ, dass er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, sich halten ließ. Rick wartete, bis sie in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und mit dem Zweitschlüssel abschloss.

Dieser emotional grausame Fall hatte sie nicht als Paar näher gebracht sondern als Freunde.

**+#+#+**

Als Kate in dieser Nacht von Rick nachhause gebracht wurde, verabschiedeten sie sich auf freundliche Art und Weise. Sie bot ihm keinen Kaffee oder kein Glas Wein an. Sie sagte lediglich Danke und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Wohnhaus. In wenigen Wochen würden sie dann gemeinsam in die Wohnung gehen und er würde sie am Stiegenaufgang entlassen. In wenigen Wochen würde sie, vermutete Kate, nicht mehr in der Lage sein, tanzen zu gehen, da Rick versuchen würde, es zu verhindern. Bald würde alles anders sein, kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen.

Der Lift schien ewig auf sich warten zu lassen und Kate verspürte das Bedürfnis, rasch aus dem Kleid zu stiegen, zu duschen und schlafen zu gehen. Es war lediglich drei Uhr früh, also nicht spät für Kates Verhältnisse, doch fühlte sie sich müde und erschöpft. Würde das so weitergehen? Würde sie sich immer müder fühlen, immer weniger Elan haben? Wahrscheinlich würde auch Rick sein Interesse an ihr verlieren, sobald sie erst einmal einen großen Bauch hatte und Rückenschmerzen ihren Alltag bestimmen würden. Vielleicht sollte sie die wenigen Wochen noch genießen, die ihr von ihrem richtigen Leben blieben. Ihrem Leben als Polizistin, bevor sie das als Mutter führen würde.

Als sie unter der Dusche stand, gestand sie sich ein, dass sie nichts bereute, sich auf das kleine Wesen freute, das in ihr heranwuchs. Es stellte eine neue Herausforderung dar und ihre Mutter hatte ihr als Teenager erklärt, dass sie einmal eine großartige Mutter werden würde. An die genaue Situation konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Was würde sie nur dafür geben, dass ihre Mutter nun an ihre Seite wäre? Ihr sagen würde, dass es normal war, all diese eigenartigen Sachen zu empfinden, ihr erklärte, dass es dazu gehörte, diese und jene Veränderungen am bzw. im Körper zu bemerken. Doch sie hatte niemanden.

Mit nassem Haar und in ein Handtuch eingewickelt ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, schlug den Überwurf des Bettes zurück und setzte sich nieder. In spätestens vier Wochen würde sie ein neues Bett in einer neuen Wohnung haben. Rick hatte ihr am Heimweg erklärt, dass er mehr Leute engagiert hatte und ihnen mehr bezahlte, dafür, dass sie alle essentiellen Reparatur- und Renovierungsarbeiten innerhalb von zwei Wochen fertig hatten. Daher war es auch eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, sich für das neuere, moderne und grundsanierte Apartment zu entscheiden. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass alles so schnell gehen würde, sie Weihnachten bereits als kleine Familie feiern würden, auch wenn die Familie nur für die Außenwelt existierte. So waren sie Freunde. Castles Familie und sie. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Vater einladen.

**+#+#+**

Nicht dass Castle sich etwas erhofft hatte, am Weg nachhause, als er ihr an ihrer Türe eine schöne Nacht wünschte. Vielleicht war es mehr, als er in all den Monaten erhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich halten lassen, berühren lassen.

Und wenn er jetzt daran dachte, dass er die Handwerker überbezahlte, bereit war, Kate jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, der ihr auch nur kurz in den Sinn kam, dann wusste er, dass es mehr war, das er für sie empfand als reine Freundschaft. Vor einem Jahr war es ein Flirten gewesen, welches ihn anregte zu schreiben, ein Blick, ein gutes Wortspiel. Nun war es Kate selbst.

Seitdem sie eingewilligt hatte, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen, hatte er bereits fünf Kapitel eines neuen Buches geschrieben. Der Anfang war ihm bisher immer schwer gefallen, der richtige Einstieg verlangte Konzentration. Und nun? Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Katherine Beckett und das gemeinsame ungeborene Wesen, welches sie in ihrem trug. Etwas, das eigentlich nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Etwas Magisches.

In seinem Büro saß er nun an dem großen Schreibtisch, der Laptop offen. Er machte sich einige Notizen. Die Art und Weise wir sich ihr Körper bewegte. Sie atmete. Ihre Hände über den seinen lagen. Ihre Haut sich anfühlte. Sie roch. Das Kleid die Wölbung ihres Bauches betonte. Er wollte sich an jeden einzelnen Augenblick erinnern können. Falls er seinem Kind jemals erzählen würde, wieso er ihre oder seine Mutter so unglaublich einmalig fand, wollte er sich an jeden Augenblick, jede Sekunde erinnern können. Und Gott, sie roch gut, das musste er sich eingestehen. Sie hatte das Parfum weggelassen, angeblich war ihr Geruchssinn momentan zu sensible und sie nahm alles zu intensiv war, also roch sie nach Erdbeeren – ihr Shampoo und Duschgel. Ihre Haut war seid und weich, er vermutete einen Hauch von Kokos gerochen zu haben, war sich aber keineswegs sicher. In Wahrheit hatte er Kate _au naturel_ wahrgenommen. Und jeder Augenblick dieser Nacht würde für immer und ewig in seinen Erinnerungen vorhanden bleiben. Jeder einzelne.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 18**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Ich bin ab Freitag 2 Wochen auf Urlaub. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe, zuvor noch oder währenddessen etwas zu posten, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich noch zum Schreiben komme._


	19. Chapter 19

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 19**

**+#+#+**

Sollte Nikki Heat in seinem nächsten Roman von Rooke ein Kind erwarten? Es war eine Frage, die er sich bereits seit längerer Zeit gestellt hatte und bisher zu keiner Antwort gekommen war. Auf der einen Seite sagte er sich, dass er zu dem Kind stünde, auf der anderen Seite, ging er vielleicht zu weit und offenbarte der Öffentlichkeit, wer Kates Kind gezeugt hatte. Ob sie das wollte, dass es alle Welt wisse?

Vielleicht im übernächsten Buch, wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, wie sie mit der gesamten Situation umging. Bisher nahm sie es leicht, zumindest erweckte sie diesen Anschein. Wie es ihr wirklich erging, das hatte Kate Beckett immer schon gut zu verbergen gewusst. Viele Frauen hatte er wie ein offenes Buch lesen können, doch diese bereitete ihm immer wieder Probleme, besonders wenn es um ihr Privatleben ging. So oft sie beruflich etwas in derselben Sekunde aussprachen, umso öfter sprachen sie im Privaten an einander vorbei.

**+#+#+**

Was hatte sie sich gedacht, als sie in den Club gegangen war? Was war ihr da durch den Kopf gegangen? Kontrollierte Rick sie? Doch als er dann so eng an ihren Körper geschmiegt war, hatte sie inständig gehofft, das gestand sie sich nun unter der Dusche ein, dass er sie berühre und nicht nur so züchtig, wie er es getan hatte. Sie hatte irgendwie die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie wieder in dem dunklen Winkel enden würden, nur würde sie dieses Mal nicht weglaufen. Aber Rick hatte seine Hände lediglich auf ihrem Bäuchlein gehabt, ihren Hüften, niemals nahe ihrer Brust oder anderen gefährlichen Bereichen. Er hatte sie nicht geküsst, hatte keinen Anstand gemacht, sie direkt vor ihre Wohnungstüre zu begleiten.

Kate ließ ihre Hände über ihre Brüste gleiten. Das Wasser war zwar nur lauwarm, aber es reichte aus, um ihre Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen zu leiten. Sie berührte sie so, wie sie sich vorstellte, dass Ricks Hände es tun würden. Nicht zu zart, noch zu grob.

Viele ging ihr durch den Kopf. Würde er sie noch attraktiv finden, wenn sie wegen ihres großen Bauches ihre Zehen nicht mehr sehen würde? Auch wenn er nichts von ihr wollte, wie es offensichtlich aussah, fand er sie doch anziehend? Aber vielleicht war es auch nur eine einmalige Sache für ihn gewesen, obwohl er ihr seinen Hauptcharakter gewidmet hatte, der so offensichtlich sie darstellte.

Irgendwann war eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gewandert, berührte sie an Stellen und in einer Art und Weise, in der sie das schon länger nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Und es dauerte nur wenigen Augenblicke, bis ihre wissenden Hände sie so weit gebracht hatten, dass sie kam. Erschöpft sank sie in der Wanne zu Boden, bis sie mit angezogenen Beinen darin saß. Ihre Augen geschlossen. Den Kopf an die Knie gelehnt.

In einer Position wie dieser merkte sie, dass ihr Körper sich verändert hatte, ihr Bauch nicht mehr so flach und weich war wie früher. Noch konnte sie ihre Beine anziehen, den Kopf darauf ausruhen. Doch wie lange würde das noch möglich sein?

Als sie sich alleine ins Bett legte, legte sie eine ihrer Hände auf den Bauch, die andere auf ihre Brust. Sie würde dieses Kind lieben, egal was kommt, egal welche Dummheiten Rick abziehen würde. Und es würde sicherlich etwas kommen. Es würden Frauen kommen und gehen, es würde Streit geben und natürlich die eine oder andere Versöhnung. Doch die Frage war, ob sie einander körperlich irgendwann wieder nahe kommen würden.

Sie war tatsächlich mit dem Kind eines Mannes schwanger, der sie zwar einmal attraktiv gefunden hatte, sein Territorium in einer Diskothek abzustecken schien, und sie dennoch nicht haben wollte. Was war da bloß schief gegangen?

**+#+#+**

Es war eine traumlose Nacht gewesen. Das erste Mal seit längerem hatte sie die Möglichkeit nutzen können, etwas auszuschlafen. Da ihr der Kaffee verwehrt blieb, setzte sie sich mit einer Tasse warme Milch an den Küchentresen und blätterte die Zeitung durch. Dankbar war sie für den abgeschlossenen Fall, den Fakt, dass wieder einmal ein Mörder hinter Gittern saß.

Das plötzliche Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus dem Artikel über die argentinische Außenpolitik, den sie gerade studierte. Die Politik fremder Länder hatte sie immer schon interessiert, besonders wenn es um Staaten ging, die keine stabilen politischen Systeme vorzuweisen hatten.

„Beckett", sagte sie, ohne auf das Display zu schauen.

„Kate", erklärte eine männliche Stimme auf der anderen Seite, eine Stimme, die ihr letzten Abend noch so nahe gewesen war. „Können wir uns in der neuen Wohnung treffen, in einer Stunde?"

„Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig, trank einen Schluck Milch und markierte mit einem Bleistift, den sie für das Rätsel zur Seite gelegt hatte, wo sie aufgehört hatte, den Artikel über die Kirchners zu lesen.

„Der Innenarchitekt möchte uns einige Möglichkeiten zeigen und ich dir die Fortschritte. Er hat Entwürfe für die Küche fertig." Seine Stimme ließ Kate erkennen, dass er etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Okay …", antwortete zögerlich.

„Gut, dann bis in einer Stunde."

Als sie vor dem Apartment stand und auf ihn wartete, musste sie abermals realisieren, dass dies bald ihr zuhause werden würde. Sehr bald. Innerhalb weniger Tage, sobald die Küche stand, würden sie einziehen können.

Rick begrüßte sie freundlich, seine Hand lag die gesamte Zeit auf ihrem Rücken, als sie das Haus durchquerten und den Lift zur Wohnung nahmen. Während der letzten Woche war Kate nicht in der Wohnung gewesen, hatte Castle alles überlassen, immerhin war es seine Wohnung, auch wenn sie beide darin wohnen würden. Für sie hatte sich an der Situation noch nichts geändert.

Doch als sie gemeinsam die Eingangstüre öffneten und eintraten, war Kate baff, wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte. Die zuvor hellen Böden waren dunklen gewichen. Ricks Schlafzimmer war bereits ausgemalt, sein Badezimmer verfließt, ebenso war es allen anderen Schaf- und Bademöglichkeiten bereits ergangen.

„Also, lass uns die unterschiedlichen Küchen ansehen", schlug Kate vor, sie wollte nicht ihr gesamtes Wochenende mit einem Mann verbringen, der sich ihr gegenüber so uneindeutig verhielt.

Die nächste Stunde zeigte ihnen der Innenarchitekt, James E. Brown, vier unterschiedliche Küchen. Alle waren modern, glatt und ohne Schnörkel.

„Ich finde die dunkelblaue Küche schön, die Glaselemente für das Geschirr sind klassisch und nicht aufdringlich. Abgesehen davon sind sie aus Milchglas und daher nicht so anfällig. Ich denke aber, dass man eine Innenbeleuchtung anbringen könnte."

Ohne lange zu diskutieren oder Kate umstimmen zu wollen, bestellte Rick die Küche mit den dunkelblauen glatten, glänzenden Oberflächen. Die Arbeitsplatte war aus Granit, auf Hochglanz poliert. Der Tresen, in dem auch die Herdplatte eingelassen war. Die Füße aller Regale waren aus Chrome, wie auch alle Griffe. Der Kühlschrank war etwas, auf da Castle bestanden hatte. Es war ein großes, modernes Stück - die Türe hatte ein Fenster, das man mittels Knopfdruck durchsichtig machen konnte, sodass man Blick auf den Inhalt haben konnte. Abgesehen davon bestand er auf diverse Elektrogeräte, die Kate zuvor nicht besessen hatte, dazu gehörte ein eingebauter Dampfgarer, ein eingelassener Wok, natürlich ein Backrohr. Die Mikrowelle wollte er nicht in seiner Wohnung sehen, da er der Ansicht war, dass ein Baby frische Nahrung aufnehmen sollte, die Mikrowelle daher dazu verleiten würde, Sachen aufzuwärmen. Er bestellte auch eine neue Espresso-Maschine, eine Luxusausgabe. Natürlich in Chrome.

Kate nickte lediglich und war froh, alles Rick alles unterzeichnete. Danach ging es um Einrichtungsstücke der einzelnen Schlafzimmer und des Kinderzimmers. Beckett hatte ihm eine Liste ihrer Wünsche zukommen lassen und diese schien Brown komplett in die Pläne eingearbeitet zu haben. Er zeigte ihnen 3D-Pläne.

„Sie bringen Möbelstücke mit?", fragte Brown Kate, wissend, dass Rick etwas erwähnt hatte.

„Ja, einige Sachen sind schon so lange in meinem Besitz, ich möchte sie nicht aufgeben."

Rick wusste, dass es sich um Stücke handelt, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Sachen, zu denen sie eine sentimentale Bindung hatte.

„Aber sie bleiben bei dem neuen Bett, den Schrankraummöbeln und den anderen auf der Liste stehenden Gegenständen?"

„Natürlich", gab Kate zu. Sie hatte sich für blau als Hauptfarbton des Zimmers entschieden. Die Wände waren in Creme gehalten, damit es nicht zu dunkel wirkte, und doch waren Teile zweier Wände in einem schönen Mittelblau gehalten. Das Bett würde ein dunkelblaues Kopfteil erhalten. Anfänglich hätte es ein Himmelbett werden sollen, doch dann hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden, da das Zimmer dadurch gedrückter wirkte. Abgesehen davon war sie kein Teenager mehr, der mit solchen Sachen verzaubert werden könnte. Ihre Bettwäsche hatte sie bereits in dunkelblau, weiß und dazu passenden Tönen, immerhin waren es ihre Lieblingsfarben.

„Haben sie sich Bilder ausgesucht?", fragte der Innenarchitekt.

„Nein, und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich keine aufhängen. Ich habe einige in meiner jetzigen Wohnung, die ich unterbringen möchte, aber dafür muss ich erst sehen, wie sie dann aussehen würden."

„Du hast auch noch den Wohnbereich dafür", erklärte Rick.

„Natürlich", murmelte Beckett. Der Wohnbereich.

Schließlich diskutierten sie die Einrichtung für den Wohnbereich in Kates Teil der Wohnung. Rick wollte sie bestimmen lassen, was sie kaufen würden, doch hielt sie sich zurück.

„Ich habe letztlich ein knall pink Sofa gesehen, wie wäre das?", erklärte Rick und versuchte überzeugend zu wirken.

„Wenn du meinst …", erklärte Kate abwesend.

Rick griff dem Innenarchitekten kurz auf die Schulter und bat ihn, sie kurz zu entschuldigen und dieser verabschiedete sich in das untere Geschoß.

„Kate, wenn dich das alles nicht interessiert, dann kannst du auch nachhause gehen", sagte er und man konnte seiner Stimme entnehmen, dass er auf der einen Seite verärgert war und auf der andere irgendwie verletzt. Hatte er sich doch erhofft, ihr Engagement, ihre Vorfreude bei all dem zu sehen.

Sie dreht sich nur um und ging in Richtung der Fensterfront. Kate wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, es war einfach alles zu viel, viel zu viel. Nicht direkt überrumpelt fühlte sie sich sondern eher überwältigt. Sie hatte zwar nie besonders auf Geld achten müssen, da sie immer einen Puffer gehabt hatte, das Erbe ihrer Mutter, doch hatte sie nie viel Wert auf teure Gegenstände gelegt – sie mochte Flohmärkte und sammelte Antiquitäten. Die meisten Ausgaben hatte sie im Bereich der Kleidung – Schuhe, Lederjacken, Blusen.

„Es sind zu viele Ausgaben", sagte sie leise. „Wir brauchen das alles nicht. Wir haben Möbel, die wir mitnehmen können."

Langsam schien es Rick zu dämmern, was in ihr vorging. Sie wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen.

„Welche Möbel möchtest du mitnehmen?", fragte Rick vorsichtig und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Sag es mir und ich organisiere den Transport."

„Es sind viele Kleinigkeiten. Ich brauche Platz für meine Bücher. Aber ob ich sie im Schlafzimmer unterbringen kann, weiß ich nicht. Glaube ich nicht."

„Dann stellen wir sie oben in den Wohnbereich, das ist ja kein Problem."

„Die Bilder, ich habe viel Geld dafür bezahlt. Ich habe einen ganz anderen Stil. Du magst klare Linien, Strukturen. Ich mag die Mischung unterschiedlicher Stilrichtungen – alt und neu, bunt und einfarbig."

„Es ist unsere Wohnung, Kate. Ich möchtest, dass du mir sagst, was du in der Küche ändern möchtest und …"

„Die Küche ist wunderbar, Rick."

„… und in beiden Wohnbereichen, Kate. Wir bekommen ein Kind zusammen, wir leben in einer Wohnung zusammen. Ich möchte, dass wir uns hier wohlfühlen und nicht nur jeder in seiner Etage. Freiräume zu haben ist gut, aber wir wollen es als Familie versuchen, auch wenn es im Moment kompliziert scheint. Wir werden das schaffen. Ich möchte, dass die gesamte Wohnung uns beiden gehört und somit Sachen von dir unten und Sachen von mir oben sind. Niemand würde uns sonst glauben, dass wir das wirklich schaffen."

„Wen möchtest du damit überzeugen?"

„Mich selbst?", sagte Rick schneller, als er wollte. Vielleicht hätte er erst darüber nachdenken sollen, aber manchmal sprudelte es einfach aus ihm heraus, wenn Kate in seiner Gegenwart war.

Sie lächelte. „Dann geht es dir wohl so wie mir."

„Also es ist eine beschlossene Sache, Detective Beckett? Du sagst ihm, was du mitnehmen möchtest, welche Möbel du für unten möchtest und hier oben. Mir hat deine Wohnung immer gefallen. Sie wurde nicht von einem Innenarchitekten eingerichtet sondern von dem Menschen der darin lebt – im Gegensatz zu meiner. Ich habe ein paar Bilder ausgewählt, aber nicht viel mehr."

„Oh …"

„Wir lassen uns hier auf etwas Langfristiges ein, Beckett. Wir versuchen es zumindest. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich alles aussuche und du damit versuchst zu leben. Wir gehen Kompromisse ein und natürlich werden wir hier auch welche finden, vielleicht auch suchen müssen. Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau, wie wäre es also mit einem hellbraunen Sofa im Wohnzimmer mit blauen Kissen?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Möchtest du die Kissen aussuchen gehen?", begann er und erkannte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er ins Blaue getroffen hatte. „Gut, wir werden in Möbelhäuser gehen – dafür müsstest du dir morgen freinehmen – und wir suchen die Möbel selbst aus. Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest, können wir das selbstverständlich machen."

„Gut. Das Bad darf geplant werden, die Küche auch, der Rest obliegt uns."

Rick lächelte sie an, schloss sie in seine Arme und erkannte, dass es im Grunde so einfach war, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Sie bezahlte nicht für Sachen, sie erledigte sie selbst. Sie wollte nicht den Geschmack und die Vorstellungen anderer in ihrer Wohnung haben, nein, Kate wollte Kates Stil. Und jetzt würde er zum ersten Mal seitdem seine Bücher erfolgreich geworden waren, selbst Möbel kaufen gehen, seine eigenen Wünsche erkennen müssen und wahrscheinlich auf hunderten Couchen sitzen – doch wenn es das war, das Kate glücklich machte, dann war es all die Mühe wert. Im Grunde war es keine Mühe, im Grunde war es geschenkte Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen durfte. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, insgeheim tat er dies auch.

„Ich muss telefonieren", sagte sie und griff nach ihrem Telefon, um am Revier anzurufen und abzuklären, ob sie den morgigen Tag freibekommen könnte.

Natürlich war dies kein Problem. Sie hatte so viele Urlaubs- und Zeitausgleichstage angespart, dass sie fast ein gesamtes Jahr zuhause bleiben könnte, wurde ihr von offizieller Seite mitgeteilt.

„Dann sollten wir Brown nicht länger warten lassen", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Stiegen.

War es denn wirklich so einfach, von Rick zu bekommen, was man wollte? Musste man es ihm einfach wissen lassen? Kate wunderte sich und wusste, dass sie von zuhause Lanie anrufen musste, um mit ihr über all das zu sprechen. Ricks Loft gefiel ihr, sehr gut sogar. Stets hatte sie gedacht, dass es sein Stil war, doch in Wahrheit war es wahrscheinlich entweder der eines Innenarchitekten oder einer seiner Exfrauen. Gina?

Sie sah, wie Rick mit Brown sprach und ihm erklärte, dass sie seine Hilfe nur in Maßen benötigen würden. Sie war abermals zur großen Fensterfront gegangen und starrte hinaus. Ihre Etage hatte eine große Terrasse – sie hatte noch nie eine Wohnung mit Terrasse oder Balkon gehabt, oder einem Garten. Ihre Eltern hatten davon gesprochen, in der Pension nach Florida zu gehen, ihre Mutter hatte die Sonne und Wärme immer geliebt, doch darauf war natürlich nichts geworden. Ihr Kind würde in der Sonne spielen können und im Schatten, würde vielleicht einmal eine eigene Sandkiste bekommen und nicht die verseuchten in den Parks verwenden müssen. Abermals lag ihre Hand auf der Wölbung ihres Bauches. Es würde schneller dazukommen, als man sich vorstellen konnte. Die Tage waren verflogen. Bald stand die nächste Untersuchung an. Ein Ultraschall. Sie würde Rick fragen, ob er mitkommen wolle. Natürlich würde er das machen. Selbstverständlich sogar.

**+#+#+**

„Er hat sich so einfach darauf eingelassen, mit dir Möbel kaufen zu gehen?", fragte Lanie verwundert mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Kate hingegen trank lediglich Gemüsesaft.

„Ja, und das Perverse ist, dass ich es nicht einmal direkt sagen musste."

„Er liebt dich einfach."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", tat es Kate ab. „Er liebt vielleicht die Idee der heilen, perfekten Familie. Doch wir sind kein Paar. Wir haben einmal miteinander geschlafen, einmal."

„Vorsehung?"

„Lanie…", sagte sie lediglich und fragte sich, was Lanie mit dieser Aussage bezwecken wollte.

„Was?! Ihr tanzt zwei Jahre umeinander herum, dann schlaft ihr einmal miteinander und bekommt ein Kind. Du kannst dich nicht für eine Abtreibung entscheiden und er will Vater spielen, er bietet dir eine Familie, eine Wohnung. Er würde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, jeden einzelnen."

Kate sagte nichts darauf. War es denn so einfach?

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 18**

**#+#+#**

_A/N: Endlich ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe inständig, dass es euch gefallen hat. Es sind kleine Fortschritte, viele Details, ich weiß, aber das ist nun einmal mein Stil. Diese Fanfic wird sicherlich lang und ich danke jetzt schon einmal allen braven Lesern. Ich freue mich natürlich immer über Feedback jeglicher Art. _


	20. Chapter 20

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 20**

**+#+#+**

Wie versprochen holte Rick Kate mit seinem Mercedes am kommenden Morgen ab, um gemeinsam die Einrichtung für die Wohnung auszusuchen. Als er am Abend zuvor alleine zuhause gesessen war, hatte er eingesehen, dass sie andere Gewohnheiten hatte – ihre Wohnung hatte aus diversen Kleinigkeiten bestanden, die sie im Laufe der Jahre erworben oder bekommen hatte. Ihre Gemälde waren teilweise düster, die Kleinigkeiten mit Liebe angeordnet. Kein Innenarchitekt hatte Hand angelegt. Es war durch und durch Beckett.

Sie parkten außerhalb New Yorks bei einem großen exklusiven Möbelhaus, in dem Kate niemals einkaufen gegangen wäre, nicht mit ihrem Detektive-Gehalt.

Die Couch für das untere Geschoss war rasch bestellt, ebenso waren innerhalb weniger Augenblicke Wandregale gekauft. Im Abverkauf fand Kate eine Teak-Liege für die Terrasse und dazugehörende Möbel, die sie vielleicht heuer sogar noch nutzen konnten, wenn es einen sonnigen Nachmittag geben würde. Anfänglich war Rick skeptisch gewesen, doch nachdem er Kates Strahlen gesehen hatte, versuchte er sich den Tisch und die Stühle auf der Terrasse vorzustellen und fand ebenso Gefallen an ihnen. Abgesehen davon hätte er ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllt.

Rick fand einen Esstisch der ihm gefiel, schwere Eiche und dezente Sessel. Rick bestellte sie und forderte eine umgehende Lieferung innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage.

Als sie schließlich in die Kindermöbelabteilung kamen, sah Kate ein weißes Kinderbett, welches ihr sofort gefiel. Es war groß und würde dem Baby längere Zeit Platz bieten. Abgesehen davon konnte man das Gitter abmontieren und es würde später als Kinderbett dienen können.

In diesem Augenblick stieß Alexis zu ihnen, die zuvor mit Freunden Brunchen gewesen war und stand kommentarlos neben ihrem Vater. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, dass alles so rasch und unerwartet gekommen war, doch sie würde endlich ein Geschwisterchen bekommen und Kate war eine gute Person. Sie würde ihren Vater nicht verletzten. Wenn es knallen würde, dann eher weil er Mist bauen würde – und Alexis ahnte, dass es früher kommen würde als erwartet.

„Wir haben doch noch meine Wiege eingelagert", merkte Alexis vorsichtig an.

„Ich muss es meinem Vater sagen", merkte Kate zusammenhangslos an.

Beide Castles blickten Kate verwundert an. „Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bisher hatte die junge Frau das Gespräch aufgeschoben, doch da ihre Schwangerschaft mittlerweile offensichtlich war und sie in den kommenden Tagen ihr Leben als alleinstehende Frau aufgeben würde, um mit dem Mann ihres Kindes und seiner Tochter zusammenzuleben, wurde es Zeit. Er sollte es nicht aus den Medien erfahren.

„Stimmt, Alexis", erklärte Rick und beschrieb Kate die Wiege – eine klassische weiße Holzwiege mit weißen Spitzenvorhängen. Er offerierte ihr die Möglichkeit, diese in ihr Schlafzimmer zu stellen, bis das Baby nachts durchschlafen würde.

In Folge erwarben sie einen Wickeltisch und einen Schaukelstuhl, beides in weiß. Zudem beschlossen sie eine kleine Kommode zu kaufen, wenn sie ein passendes Objekt finden würden.

Die ersten Diskussionen begannen beiden Deko-Gegenständen, die Kate als unnötig erachtete. Sie erklärte Rick, dass man Gegenstände aufstellen würde, zu denen man eine Beziehung habe und nicht einfach x-beliebige kaufe, um dann den Platz dafür zu suchen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es einige Sachen in seinem Loft gäbe, die wunderbar in die neue Wohnung passen würden. Er ließ sich breitschlagen, den Kauf zumindest zu vertagen.

Mit Alexis im Schlepptau schauten sie sich zahlreiche Betten an. Alexis Entscheidung war nach fünf Minuten gefallen – ein dezentes Himmelbett aus silbernem Stahlrohr. Rick hingegen konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er wusste, dass es Kingsize sein sollte, doch brauchte er beinahe einen Stunde, bis er sich für ein schweres Holzbett entschied, dessen Betthaupt aus einzelnen Holzstreben bestand, die mit dunklen Leinenbändern verwebt waren. Dazu passende Nachtkästchen gehörten zum Set. Auch war die Kommode rasch ausgewählt.

Wenn Rick ihr etwas offerierte, lehnte sie vieles ab und wies ihn darauf hin, dass sie diesen und jenen Gegenstand besitzen würde und daher nicht benötige. Es war ihr unangenehm, sein Geld auszugeben.

Erschöpft gingen sie schließlich relativ spät Mittagessen. Kate behauptete, keinen Hunger zu haben, Castle ließ aber nicht locker und führte sie in eine nahegelegene kleine Trattoria, wo sie Lasagne und Salat aßen und selbst Kate, die im Vorfeld immer wieder behauptet hatte, keinen Hunger zu verspüren, leerte den Teller.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, mit Rick und Alexis einkaufen zu sein. Das Mädchen differenzierte nicht zwischen ihnen, hängte sich einmal bei ihrem Vater und einmal bei Kate ein, kommentierte jedes Möbelstück und brachte Kate zum Lachen. Als sie nun hier gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, fühlte es sich beinahe an, als wären sie eine Familie. Für Außenstehende sah es vielleicht sogar so aus, als hätte sie Alexis sehr, sehr früh bekommen – nur das rote Haar machte es deutlich, dass sie nicht verwandt sein konnten.

Kate hatte sich für einen locker geschnittenen schwarzen knielangen Rock entschieden, der einen elastischen Bund hatte und so war es einer der ersten Tage, seit ihr Bäuchlein offensichtlich geworden war, dass sie ein bequemes Kleidungsstück trug, das weder zwickte noch zwackte. Sie hatte den Bund unter die Wölbung geschoben, sich für ein schwarz rotes Shirt entschieden. Das Outfit rundete die schwarze Lederjacke ab, kombiniert mit flachen hohen Stiefeln und einem roten Tuch. Oft hatte Rick sie bisher nicht in einem Rock gesehen, aber es gefiel ihm, ihre langen Beine einmal nicht komplett bedeckt zu sehen.

Nach dem Essen ging es wieder um Möbel.

„Ihr verhaltet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar", kommentierte Alexis die Diskussion.

Das Gespräch verebbte innerhalb weniger Sekunden und beide starrten sie an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Rick.

„Ihr vollendet die Sätze des anderen. Seid bei Kleinigkeiten nicht einer Meinung, Kleinigkeiten, die vollkommen unnötig sind. Ihr müsstet euch sehen!", sagte Alexis und söhnte. Es war lustig aber zugleich mühsam, da sie Blicke auf sich zogen. Nicht, dass das normalerweise nicht auch passieren würde, immerhin handelte es sich um den berühmten Richard Castle und seine Muse, trotzdem war es schwer für Alexis sich an diese neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen.

Nachdem Teppiche, weitere Regale, eine Couch für den ersten Stock mit dazugehörigem Couchtisch und Fauteuils ausgewählt worden waren, war es draußen bereits dunkel geworden.

„Kommst du noch mit zu uns?", fragte Rick, als sie wieder in die Stadt hinein führen.

„Nein, ich bin müde und möchte nachhause", erklärte sie vorsichtig. Sie konnte nicht jetzt schon Tag und Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Kate gestand sich ein, dass sie zu viel für Rick empfand und sich dabei war zu verbrennen – abermals. Die gemeinsame Zeit ließ sie hoffen, dass er ebenso für sie empfand, doch wusste Kate, dass sie nicht in sein Beuteschema passte. Sie war weder kurvenreich noch üppig proportioniert. Und vor allem nicht blond, obwohl Meredith rothaarig gewesen war. Zudem war sie weder an seinem Geld noch der medialen Aufmerksamkeit interessiert.

Am Abend zuvor, nachdem Lanie gegangen war, hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt, dass sie Freude waren, Partner, Eltern. Sie vertraute ihm ihr Leben immer wieder an. Doch war er weder ihr Verlobter noch ihr Lebensabschnittspartner. Hoffnung wollte, durfte sie sich keine machen. Sie war eine Realistin und sagte sich, dass sie das Beste daraus machen würde für das ungeborene Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug. Es ging nun einmal nicht mehr alleine um sie und ihr Leben, ihre Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen – es ging um das Kind.

Zuhause packte sie weitere Kartons und genoss die Stille, die sie schließlich durch eine französische Band durchbrach. Zaz. Es war ungewöhnliche Klänge weniger Instrumente, Harmonien, die sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Bald würde sie sich nach Momenten wie diesem sehnen, zumindest malte sie sich ihre Zukunft auf diese Weise aus.

Kates Wohnung war mit Kartons verstellt. Bettwäsche, Bücher, Andenken, Fotoalben, ihr PC, viele Kisten mit Kleidung und vor allem Schuhen. Erinnerungen. Pölster und Decken. Geschirr.

Schließlich griff Kate nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihres Vaters. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es auffassen würde, doch wusste Kate, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Sie wollte sich mit ihm einen Termin ausmachen, es ihm persönlich sagen. Allerdings wurde sie lediglich mit dem Anrufbeantworter verbunden und noch bevor sie das Freizeichen bekam, legte Kate auf. All die Neuerungen in ihrem Leben waren kein Thema für das Aufnahmegerät.

Dann vibrierte das Handy. Eine Kurznachricht von Castle: „Möbelpacker kommen am Mittwoch. Küche wird am Dienstag aufgebaut. Kompletter Umzug spätestens Samstag."

Zweimal las Kate die Nachricht. So schnell würde es nun final werden. Ihre Antwort war nicht konkret, sondern beschäftigte sich mit einem anderen, diese Woche stattfindenden Termin: „OK-Dienstag 8 Uhr Ultraschalltermin."

Dieser Termin stand seit Wochen fest und genauso lang wollte sie ihm das auch schon sagen, doch hatte sie immer wieder versucht, den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten. Dieser war einfach nicht gekommen.

**+#+#+**

Auch im Loft war man dabei, Kisten zu packen, Sachen auszusortieren. Martha studierte auf Ricks Laptop die Immobilienanzeigen. Sie wollte etwas Eigenes. Eine Option war es, die Wohnung über der Schauspielschule auszubauen, aber auch das würde Geld kosten. Geld, das sie nicht hatte und ihren Sohn wollte sie auf keinen Fall fragen.

**+#+#+**

Am Montag wurde ein Fall gemeldet, der für die Polizisten vor Ort wie ein Mord aussah, bereits am selben Abend hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass es ein Selbstmord gewesen war. Und Kate war dankbar. Nun stand ihr Gynäkologen Termin vor der Türe und sie war nervös.

Dazu kam an diesem Tag, dass Kevin und Ryan die ganze Zeit flüsterten, verstummten, sobald sie in Hörweite war. Und als Castle kam, wurde es nicht besser, das Gegenteil war der Fall.

So standen die drei nun in der Kaffeeküche und unterhielten sich über Kates Schwangerschaft.

„Sie muss kürzer treten", erklärte Esposito. „Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Sie könnte angeschossen werden."

„Oder jemand könnte sie zu Boden schlagen", fügte Ryan hinzu.

Rick erkannte den Punkt, den sie ihn zeigen wollte und wusste, um was es ihnen ging. „Ich kann ihr nicht befehlen, dass sie nur noch am Schreibtisch sitzt. Das geht zu weit. Sie muss diese Entscheidung selbst treffen."

„Lanie … vielleicht könnte Lanie mit ihr reden?"

Immer wieder merkten die drei, wie Kate sich nach ihnen umdrehte und zu ihnen blickte. Ihre Mimik ließ etwas Verärgerung erkennen, wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, dass etwas im Busch war.

Als Beckett sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, waren alle drei verschwunden. Es nervte sie, nicht zu wissen, was die drei ausheckten. Es verärgerte sie sogar, da sie ahnte, dass es um sie ging. Wenn sie Castle involvierten, dann redeten sie wahrscheinlich über ihre Schwangerschaft und irgendetwas, das damit in Zusammenhang stand. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie gedacht, dass Ryan und Esposito die Art von Kollegen waren, die ihr so etwas direkt ins Gesicht sagten.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Lanie angekommen, die sie genervt ansah und ahnte, dass etwas auf sie zukam.

„Du musst mit Kate reden", eröffnete Kevin und lehnte sich an eine unbenützte Bahre.

Fragend sah sie das Trio an.

„Wie lange möchte sie noch an vorderster Front gegen Verbrecher kämpfen und ihr Baby gefährden?"

„Das müsst ihr sie fragen. Oder vielleicht könnte das der Kindsvater erledigen?", gab sie zurück.

„Mich? Du glaubst, dass sie auf mich hört? Ich kann die aktuelle Situation nicht überstrapazieren."

„Situation?"

„Unser Zusammenzug."

Alle wussten von ihrem Vorhaben und hatten sogar ihre Hilfe angeboten, da sie indirekt glaubten, dass etwas zwischen Kate und Rick ablief bzw. dabei war zu entstehen, auch wenn sie dagegen ankämpften.

„Bald wird sie nicht mehr in ihre Weste passen …"

„Stopp", sagte Lanie und hob die Hand, um es zu verdeutlichen. „Es ist Kates Entscheidung, wann sie sich an den Schreibtisch zurückzieht und wir alle wissen, dass es ihr niemand vorschreiben kann, der hier anwesend ist. Wenn ihre Ärztin der Ansicht ist, dass es Zeit wird, dann wird sie ihr das sagen. Abgesehen davon ist Kate nicht der Typ Polizistin, der sich hinter einem Schreibtisch verschanzt. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass ihr zwei", und sie deutete auf Kevin und Ryan, „schneller lauft und schießt als Kate." Lanie wartete auf die Reaktion der beiden, die sie nur verdutzt ansahen. „Ihr müsst sie schützen. Kate liebt ihren Job, ihre Karriere und sie wird sie nicht so schnell aufgeben."

„Niemand spricht von aufgeben", murmelte Rick.

„Nein, aber es fühlt sich für sie wahrscheinlich so an. Also, ihr geht wieder an die Arbeit und nervt jemand anderen. Ich werde das Thema irgendwann anschneiden, aber versprechen kann und will ich nichts." Sie öffnete die Türe. „Und es würde euch nicht schlecht tun, wenn ihr mit Kate darüber sprechen würdet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen sie mit gesenktem Haupt durch die Türe. Sie ahnten bereits, dass Kate böse sein würde, wenn sie von dem Gespräch mit Lanie erfahren würde. Und sie verstanden es, es war nicht die höfliche Art.

Kate würde lange eine Teflonweste finden, die ihr passte, um genau dieser Diskussion zu entgehen. Und im Endeffekt hatte Lanie Recht gehabt, so lange sie vor Kate am Tatort waren oder schneller liefen, wenn es darum ging, einen Verdächtigen zu verfolgen, war sie sicher.

Als sie das Büro wieder betraten, war Kate bereits gegangen – ihre Tasche war weg, ihr Schreibtisch aufgeräumt. Sie war nachhause gegangen.

„Kate?", schrieb Rick ihre als Kurznachricht.

„Castle?", kam es einige Augenblicke später zurück.

„U Home?"

„Am Weg."

„Wieso?"

„5 Uhr? Kein Fall?"

„Ok."

„Vergiss den Termin morgen nicht."

„Auf keinen Fall."

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 20**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Ein bisschen Castle schauen und schon fließt es wieder. Feedback! Reviews! _


	21. Chapter 21

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 21**

**+#+#+**

Die letzten Kisten waren verpackt, zugeklebt und beschriftet, als Kate am Morgen ihr Apartment verließ. Sie trug die letzten dunkelblauen Jeans, die ihr passten, da sie einen sehr niedrigen Bund hatten. Dazu hatte sie sich für ihre Lieblingsbluse von Burberry entschieden. Das Haar hatte sie zu einem saloppen Knoten gebunden und wartete nun in strömendem Regen vor der Praxis von Dr. Montgomery auf Rick.

Beckett war an diesem Morgen eher ruhig und Rick bohrte nicht nach. Auch nicht als er neben ihr im Wartezimmer saß, inmitten vieler hochschwangerer Frauen. Und es gewisses Unbehagen kam in ihm auf. Würde er all das wirklich noch einmal durchstehen? Die Launen. Die Wehen. Das Geschrei.

Natürlich hatte Rick einige Erkundigungen über Kates Ärztin eingeholt, etwas Recherchiert. Sie war Gynäkologin, wie einige in ihrer Familie. Ihre Cousine war eine der bekanntesten Pränataldiagnostikerinnen der Vereinigten Staaten – Dr. Addison Forbes-Montgomery. Sie war eine schöne Frau, Addison, hatte Rick erkannt und fragte sich, in wie weit Mary ihr gleichen würde. Und Rick kannte Addison, immerhin hatten sie einen Sommer in England, besser gesagt in Eton, gemeinsam verbracht und waren sich in diesen Monaten nähergekommen. Doch als ihre Mutter erkannte, dass er aus keiner reichen Familie mit Ferienhaus in den Hamptons und Skihütte in Aspen entstammte, wurde der Kontakt abgebrochen.

Als sie schließlich den Untersuchungsraum betraten, hatte Rick keinerlei Zeit, um Mary genau zu studieren. Sofort drehte sich alles um Kate, die Wölbung ihres Bauches und deren Inhalt.

„Der Vater nehme ich an?", fragte Mary Kate kurz, die nur nickte.

„Rick", stellte er sich vor, verzichtete lieber auf den Nachnamen und Kate schien des zu gefallen.

„Bevor ich zum Ultraschall komme, gibt es Fragen, die euch beantworten kann?"

„Bei meiner ersten Tochter haben wir einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs gemacht, ist das heute auch noch angesagt?"

„Sofern Kate keinen geplanten Kaiserschnitt haben wird auf alle Fälle." Beide Augenpaare richteten sich auf Kate.

„Normale Geburt."

„Gut, dann gebe ich euch einiges an Material mit. Es sind unterschiedliche Kurse. Manche dauern lediglich ein Wochenende, manche ziehen sich einmal in der Woche über einige Wochen. Ich würde Zweiteres andenken, da man mehr Erfahrungen dabei sammeln kann."

„Wie sieht es aus mit Pilates und Yoga?", fragte Rick und blickte Kate an. „Ich habe gelesen, dass es sogar gut für die Schwangere sein kann. Stimmt das?"

„Ja, Kate und ich haben uns das letzte Mal schon darüber unterhalten. Es gibt Übungen, die nicht gut sind, aber das merkt sie, da sie kein Neuling auf dem Gebiet ist."

„Kate? Gibt es Fragen von deiner Seite?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann würde ich sagen, beginnen wir mit dem Ultraschall."

Als Kate am Untersuchungsbett lag, knöpfte sie die Hose auf, zog ihre Bluse nach oben und versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch es wollte nicht recht funktionieren. Rick griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sie sanft, lenkte sie von der Kälte des Gels ab, welches über ihren Bauch verteilt wurde.

„Also …", am Bildschirm sah man lediglich etwas vollkommen Undefinierbares, wollte man Ricks Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenken, doch Mary begann zu erklären. Sie zeigte auf diverse Punkte am Monitor. „Euer Baby kann bereits gut hören, wenn ihr also zum Beispiel laut Musik hört, bekommt es das mit. Manchmal reagieren sie sogar, also etwas später, wenn es etwas größer ist, auf Musik. Einfach einen Kopfhörer auf den Bauch legen."

Dann begann sie es zu vermessen. „Im Moment hat es 6,5 Zentimeter. Das passt wunderbar. Etwas übe den Durchschnitt." Weiters erklärte Die Gynäkologin, dass das kleine Wesen in Kates Bauch bereits hell von dunkel unterscheiden könne – man könnte es mit einer Taschenlampe schon reizen.

Sie markierte einige Punkte und erklärte weiterhin einiges über die Entwicklung des Kindes, wie dass es zum Beispiel bereits Stimmbänder habe. Dann drückte sie auf einen Knopf und plötzlich waren die Herztöne zu hören. Rick starrte auf den Monitor, Kate tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam lauschten sie dem pumpenden Geräusch. Alles schien weniger wunderlich, weniger fern. Es schien realistischer.

Bisher war das Baby für Rick immer noch etwas gewesen, das unrealistisch erschien. Nun hatte er es gesehen. Seinen Herzschlag gehört. Er war fasziniert von dem, was er in der einen Nacht geschaffen hatte. Einer Nacht, die sein gesamtes Leben verändern sollte. Er würde ein zweites Mal Vater werden, etwas das er sich bereits mit Gina sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Doch nun war es wahr. Realität. Keine Phantasie mehr. Kein Wunschtraum. Kein Hirngespenst. Nein. Er würde Kate privat nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen lassen. Irgendwann müsste er ihr das nur verständlich machen, die richtigen Worte finden.

„Blutungen oder etwas dergleichen?", fragte Montgomery Kate.

„Nein, bisher nichts."

„Gut. Wenn ihr Sex hattet und es zu Blutungen kommt, die nur kurz anhalten, dann braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Da Gewebe ist viel stärker durchblutet, viele kleine Äderchen müssen jetzt viel mehr Blut transferieren als früher, daher platzt schon einmal das eine oder andere. Von heftigen sexuellen Spielen würde ich Abstand nehmen, aber normaler …"

„Das ist kein Thema", erklärte Kate kurz und kühl.

„Okay", sagte Mary verwundert und warf einen Blick das Paar, das ihr doch so perfekt vorkam.

„Wie lange darf Kate im Außendienst tätig sein?", fragte Rick vorsichtig.

„So lange sie es für richtig hält."

„Das habe ich euch doch gesagt", murmelte Kate leise.

„Und so lange es eine Weste gibt, die sie tragen kann. Von hohen Absätzen würde ich absehen, aber das scheinst du bereits getan zu haben. Abgesehen davon – viel Schlafen, regelmäßige Mahlzeiten, wenig Stress."

„Wir ziehen gerade um …"

„Keine schweren Kisten", ermahnte sie noch, bevor sie Kate den Bauch abwischte und ihnen den Ausdruck des Ultraschalls zeigte. „Das nächste Mal können wir vielleicht schon das Geschlecht feststellen."

„Wir wollen es nicht wissen", erklärte Kate für sie beide. Sie haben zwar niemals darüber gesprochen, doch war es für Beckett klar, dass wenn sie es nicht erfahren wolle, dasselbe auch für Rick gelte.

Schließlich wurde Kate gewogen, ihr Bauch gemessen und ihr erklärt, dass es normal sei, 1.5 Kilogramm pro Monat zuzunehmen, daher sollte man auch in etwa 250 Kalorien am Tag mehr zu sich nehmen. Sie reichte Kate eine Broschüre über richtige Ernährung während der Schwangerschaft und eine weitere zur Geburtsvorbereitung.

Mit einem Rezept für Schwangerschaftsvitamine in der Hand waren sie dabei die Räumlichkeit zu verlassen.

„Soll ich Addison Grüße ausrichten?", fragte Mary mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Rick drehte sich verwundert um. Wie hatte sie so schnell eins und eins zusammenzählen können?

„Natürlich, danke."

**+#+#+**

Es war zehn Tage vor Weihnachten, der erste Schnee fiel und es hatte gefährlich an Temperatur verloren. Die Straßen von New York waren vereist, der Wind trieb die Kälte in die Knochen der auf der Straße gehenden Bevölkerung.

An diesem Mittwoch hatte Rick die Arbeiter beim Aufbau der Küche und anderer Möbel beobachtet. Sie würden am Donnerstag Kates Sachen holen und am Freitag würden sie alle die erste Nacht in der dann wohl mit Kisten vollgepackten Wohnung übernachten. Das erste Mal eine Familie sein. Oder wie man das auch immer beschreiben wollte.

Währenddessen rief ihrem Vater an, sprach ihm abermals aufs Tonband mit der Bitte um Rückruf. Zwei Stunden später wählte sie noch einmal Jims Nummer und sprach ihm schließlich die neue Adresse aufs Band und die Bitte, am Freitagabend bei ihr vorbeizukommen, dann würde sie ihm alles erklären.

Dass ihr Vater sich nicht bei ihr meldete, machte Beckett nervös. Es war nicht sein Stil, doch hatte Jim schon immer eigenartige Anwandlungen gehabt. Nach dem Tod der Mutter hatte Jim getrauert, obwohl es eher ein in Alkohol-Ertränken gewesen war. Dann waren es Frauen. Kate zog aus, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt den Mörder ihrer Mutter zu finden, während Jim dabei war, sie zu vergessen oder vergessen zu wollen.

**+#+#+**

„Du hast kein System beim Einräumen", meckerte Kate, als am Freitagmittag Lanie dabei war, ihre Bücher im oberen Wohnzimmer ins Regal zu räumen.

„Größe", gab die dunkelhäutige Frau zurück.

„Wer sortiert Bücher nach Größe?", kam es von Kate, die nun neben ihr stand und begann die Bücher zu sortieren.

„Sortieren kannst du sie doch später einmal, jetzt geht es ums Ausräumen."

Und so ging es weiter. Lanie half ihr beim Befüllen ihres Schrankraums, bewunderte abermals ihre Schuhsammlung und die Masse an Lederjacken, die sie auf die linke Seite des Raumes hängte.

Irgendwie hatte der obere Bereich in den letzten Tagen ungemein an Wohnlichkeit gewonnen. Das Kinderzimmer war eingerichtet, wartete nur noch auf Dekorationselemente. Im Wohnraum stand oben die alte Couch, da die hellblaue noch einige Woche auf sich warten lassen würde. Auch diese passte wunderbar vor den Kamin und machte den Raum warm. Es gab noch keine Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern, da sich Kate nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie wollte.

Im unteren Geschoß hingegen herrschte eher das Chaos. Martha half Rick, doch im Endeffekt artete es eher in sinnlosen Diskussionen aus. Bisher hatte sich stets eine Innenarchitektin um das Einräumen und alles was dazugehörte gekümmert.

Alles ging so schnell. Alexis hatte nur am Vormittag Schule gehabt und war innerhalb von drei Stunden mit dem Auspacken fertig gewesen. Es war schnell gegangen, da alle Möbel bereits an dem Platz waren, wo sie hingehörten. Nun war es nicht mehr das Zimmer eines älteren Kindes sondern einer jungen Frau. Gediegener, weniger bunt und mit mehr System.

Neben all dem Trubel hatte Rick sogar noch dafür gesorgt, dass ein großer Christbaum aufgestellt wurde. Er war allerdings noch nicht geschmückt, dafür würden sie das Wochenende benötigen.

Es war nach 20 Uhr, als schließlich alle Gäste gegangen waren und die drei gemeinsam beim Abendessen saßen – Alexis, Rick und Kate

Plötzlich läutete es an der Türe. Rick öffnete sie und vor ihm Stand Jim Beckett. Er sah verwundert und zugleich etwas verärgert aus.

„Mister Beckett", begrüßte er ihn und ließ ihn ein. Alexis verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihr Zimmer, wissend, dass es eventuell unschön ausgehen könnte.

„Dad", sagte Kate strahlend. Sie trug weite Jogginghosen, dicke Socken, ein Trägershirt und eine Sweatshirtjacke. Ein Outfit in dem man Kate selten zu sehen bekam.

Jim musterte die Szene sorgfältig. Er erkannte sofort, dass etwas im Busch war, was, war ihm allerdings noch nicht klar. Seine Tochter wohnte in einem neuen Apartment, viel zu groß und teuer für ihre Gehaltsstufe. Und dann war da noch Mister Castle, der Mann, der sie regelmäßig auf die Palme brachte, ihr einst allerdings über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweg geholfen hatte – nicht er, seine Bücher.

„Setz dich, Dad", forderte Kate ihn auf und ging mit ihm zur nagelneuen Couch, die vor dem nicht brennenden Kamin stand, neben dem nicht geschmückten Christbaum.

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, Kate."

„Dad, bitte."

Rick hielt sich im Hintergrund. Auf der einen Seite hätte er Kate gerne beigestanden, auf der anderen wusste er nicht recht, wo die Grenze gezogen war. So stand er in der Küche, als sich Jim hinsetzte und Kate ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann sie.

„Dass ihr ein Paar seid? Das habe ich schon gesehen", erklärte er und zog eine Zeitschrift aus seiner Jackentasche. Den Enquire. Ein Klatschblatt. Als das Papier auf dem Couchtisch landete, sah Kate einige Fotos, die geschossen worden waren. Sie zeigten das Trio beim Einkaufen im Möbelhaus.

„So einfach ist das nicht."

„Nein? Wieso?"

„Wir sind kein Paar. Aber ich bin schwanger, Dad."

Entsetzt sah er sie an. So entsetzt, als hätte man ihm erklärt, dass seine Frau nach all den Jahren doch noch am Leben sein würde.

Nicht dass Kate gedacht hatte, dass er ihr um den Hals fallen würde und sie beglückwünsche. Nein, bei Gott nicht. Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein, stoisch.

„Habe ich dich so erzogen?"

Rick kam einige Schritte näher an Kate heran, setzte sich schließlich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, vorsichtig und zögerlich.

„Dad …"

„Katherine Houghton Beckett, habe ich …?"

„Du Dad? Du warst die meiste Zeit während meiner Kindheit und Jugend nicht da. Wenn mich jemand erzogen hat, dann war es Mom. Also wirf mir das nicht vor." Sie atmete tief durch. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich?"

„Wie soll ich? Du bist unverheiratet, mit dem Vater des Kindes nicht zusammen – es ist ein Kind der Sünde."

„Dad?" Kate war entsetzt. Ihr gesamter Körper hatte sich angespannt.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ist wenigstens er der Vater?", fragte er und zeigte kurz auf Rick. „Immerhin scheint es so, als würdest du jetzt mit ihm zusammenleben."

„Ja, wir wohnen zusammen. Ich habe meinen Schlafbereich hier auf dieser Ebene und Kate oben", erklärte Rick, seine Stimme ernst und hart.

„Na immerhin …"

„Hast du getrunken, Dad?", fragte Kate und wusste nicht mehr, woran sie war. So hatte sich ihr Vater noch nie verhalten.

„Nein. Seitdem ich regelmäßig in die Messe gehe, ist kein Tropfen Alkohol notwendig. Ich werde für dich beten Kate. In Rom." Es kam zu einer kurzen Pause der Wortlosigkeit – Stille. Absolute Stille.

„Rom, Dad?"

„Ja, ich fliege nächste Woche mit Valetta nach Rom. Dann werden wir nach Santiago de Compostela pilgern."

„Valetta? Pilgern? Dad, seit wann …?"

„Still Kind", erklärte er und stand auf. „Ich habe genug. Ich habe meinen Glauben gefunden und das lasse ich mir von dir nicht zerstören. Valetta und ich werden heiraten, den Bund fürs Leben eingehen. Da wir die Jahre, die wir noch haben, gemeinsam verbringen wollen."

„Und was ist mit Mom?"

„Deine Mutter ist seit 12 Jahren tot. Ich will außerdem nicht mehr diskutieren. Ich werde für dich beten und ich hoffe, dass du den richtigen Weg findest. Und von ihnen, Mr. Castle, hätte ich mehr erwartet. Eine Frau, die man schwängert, heiratet man."

„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht wollte?"

„Das würde mich mehr als nur wundern", erklärte er forsch. „Man kann es aber nicht mehr ändern. Immerhin hast du es nicht wegmachen lassen." Und mit diesen Worten ging er, ohne auf Rick oder Kate zu warten, zur Türe und ließ sie ins Schloss fallen.

Kate saß stumm, verwundet, gekränkt und zugleich verärgert auf der Couch. Sie hatte sich von Rick zurückgezogen, hatte die Beine angezogen und versuchte zu verstehen. Kate versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Was ihr Vater gerade gesagt hatte.

Eigentlich war es eine freudige Botschaft gewesen, die sie ihm mitteilen wollte und nun hatte es sie weiter entzweit als je zuvor.

Hatte er tatsächlich gerade die Religionskarte ausgespielt und sie wissen lassen, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht habe? Er und Religion? Religion? Niemals hatte diese in ihrer Familie eine Rolle gespielt. Und jetzt war er tiefgläubig, fuhr mit einer fremden Frau nach Rom, wollte Pilger werden?

Unverständnis.

Verzweiflung.

Angst.

Kate konnte ihre aktuellen Gefühle nicht beschreiben.

Es war zu viel für sie, viel zu viel.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 21**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Okay, am Anfang war Jims Part etwas anders vorgesehen gewesen, aber irgendwie wäre es sonst langweilig gewesen. Zu einfach. _

_Tut mir wirklich leid … _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht so schnell online stellen, aber aufgrund der Reaktionen auf Kapitel 21 ist es dann doch notwendig geworden. Also … don't kill me! _

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 22**

**+#+#+**

Kate ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Treppe hinauf, flüchtete richtig vor all den Fragen, die ihr eventuell gestellt werden konnten. Doch es war nicht Castles Art, sie gehen zu lassen. Zehn Minuten Vorsprung gewährte er ihr, bevor er kurz Alexis Bescheid gab, dass er zu Bett ginge und dann in den Stock verschwand.

Die dunkelhaarige Mutter seines ungeborenen Kindes lag zusammengekauert auf dem neuen Bett. So hatte Rick sich die erste Nacht in der gemeinsamen Bleibe nicht vorgestellt.

Die Vorhänge waren nicht vorgezogen, so illuminierte die New Yorker Straßenbeleuchtung dezent das Zimmer. Kate hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Tagesdecke zu entfernen. Nein, sie lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett, das sie mit Lanie zuvor überzogen hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte sich Castle hinter sie. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, blieb stumm. Doch dem Zittern ihres Körpers konnte er entnehmen, dass sie weinte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vieles von ihrem Vater erwartet, aber das offensichtlich nicht.

**+#+#+**

Als Castle den Raum betrat, hatte sie bereits den Schatten aus dem Flur gesehen, bemerkt, wie jemand das Licht abdrehte.

Dass ihr Vater tendenziell immer wieder von einem Extrem in ein anderes rutschte, war ihr bekannt. Direkt nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter war es der Alkohol gewesen, dann waren es Frauen. Eine kurze Zeit hatte er gespielt, bis sie ihn finanziell limitierte. Sie hatten damals eine Selbsthilfegruppe gefunden, die Trauerarbeit leistete und mit dieser hatte er Johannas Tod Stück für Stück aufgearbeitet.

Als Johanna ermordet worden war, hatte Kate sich erhofft, in ihrem Vater eine Stütze zu finden, im Endeffekt musste sie für ihn stark sein. Sie wechselte von Stanford nach New York auf die Polizei-Akademie. Ließ alle Träume hinter sich, die sie mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam aufgebaut hatte. Von nun an drehte sich alles in ihrem Leben lediglich um die Suche nach dem Mörder ihrer Mutter. Und damit machte sie das Leben ihres Vaters nicht einfacher.

Mehrmals hatte sie in gemeinsamen Sitzungen mit Psychiatern oder in der Selbsthilfegruppe zu hören bekommen, dass es unter anderem ihre Schuld war, dass er mit der Ermordung nicht abschließen konnte, dass es ihr Leben erfüllte. Ihrem Leben erst einen Sinn gab. Und somit machte sie es scheinbar für Jim unmöglich, Fortschritte zu machen.

Meist hatte sie sich nachher gesagt, dass es alles Blödsinn sei. Man mit der Ermordung einer geliebten Person erst dann abschließen könne, wenn der Mörder gefasst war. Alles andere erschien Kate unlogisch.

+#+#+

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie, schob einen unter den Polster auf dem ihr Kopf lag. Obwohl sie weinte und Katherine Beckett es niemals zuließ, dass man sie weinen sah, war es Rick nun doch erlaubt, sie zu halten. Seine Brust war an ihren Rücken gepresst, seine Knie berührten ihre Kniebeuge. Und er zog die Decke, die am Ende des Bettes drapiert worden war, über sie.

Die freie Hand strich sanft über ihren Bauch, ihre Seite, ihre Wange, ihren Hals. Es hatte nichts Erotisches.

Langsam beruhigte Kates sich, das Weinen verebbte. So ließ Rick seine Finger über die feuchten Wangen wandern, wischte vorsichtig die Tränen weg. Er verstand nicht, was gerade vorgefallen war. Wieso Jim so reagiert hatte, wie er reagiert hat. Religion? Kirche? Das war alles mehr als nur neu für ihn und scheinbar war es das für die Frau, die neben ihm lag, ebenso.

Alles könnte so einfach sein, wenn er nun endlich alle Schichten der Beckett-Zwiebel verstehen könnte. Sie könnten eine Familie sein, eine kleine aber feine Familie.

**+#+#+**

Irgendwann kam seine Hand unter ihrer Brust zum Ruhen. Seine Hände waren so groß, dass sie beinahe ihren gesamten unteren Brustkorb einnehmen konnte. Wenn seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag, hatte sie stets das Gefühl, dass er leicht seine Finger über ihren gesamten Rücken spannen konnte.

Nun strahlte er die Wärme aus, nach der sie sich in den Minuten, die sie alleine hier verbracht hatte, gesehnt hatte. Körperliche Wärme. Es war etwas, das sie stets mit ihrer Mutter verbunden hatte. Sobald Kate als Kind oder Teenager geweint hatte, hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen. Dann war Johanna gekommen und hatte sich an sie geschmiegt. Doch nun war es anders. Der Mann hinter ihr war der Vater ihres Kindes, der Mann, der ihr Leben innerhalb weniger Augenblicke bereits mehrmals verändert hatte und der scheinbar alles machen wollte, um sie an sich zu binden.

Kate legte ihre Hand auf die seine, verschränkte seine Finger mit den seinen. So intim waren sie seit der Zeugung ihres Kindes nicht mehr gewesen und die dunkelhaarige Frau rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht einmal annähernd versuchte, seine Berührungen sexuell werden zu lassen.

Das Zimmer roch noch immer leicht nach Farbe, aber das Feuer im Kamin und das gekippte Fenster hatten seine Wirkung getan.

**+#+#+**

Ricks Augen wanderten über das Zimmer. Es war so groß wie das seine, wirkte aber vollkommen anders. Ihr Bett stand irgendwie anders, oder war es nur die blaue wand, die hinter dem Bett existierte? Sie hatte einige Möbelstücke aus ihrer alten Wohnung übersiedelt. Einen Ohrensessel, viele Polster, einige kleine Regale und eine alte Kommode. Alle Gegenstände waren nicht all zu dunkel in ihrer Erscheinung und so erschien das Zimmer heller als das seine. Blau dominierte den Raum. Er hatte gelernt, dass es Kates Lieblingsfarbe war, auch wenn sie sie selten trug.

Allmählich wurde ihre Atmung ruhiger, regelmäßiger und tiefer. Rick verschwand nicht, hielt sie weiterhin. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass der heutige Abend viel in der Beziehung zwischen Kate und ihrem Vater zerstört haben muss, genoss er den Moment. Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihre verletzbare Seite sah, dass sie nicht aus Stein war. Natürlich hatte er das bereits gewusst, aber sie gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die es gerne billigte, dass jemand sah, dass sie weinte. Dass sie immer noch um ihre Mutter trauerte. Dass sie teilweise nicht wusste, wie es mit ihrem Leben weitergehen sollte. Und das wusste Rick. Über die Jahre hatte er viele dieser Stadien mit ihr erlebt. Am liebsten lief seine Kate weg, bevor sie private Gefühlte zeigte, verstecket sich irgendwo und weinte alleine. Doch hatte Rick irgendwann einmal gezeigt, dass er sie nicht laufen lassen wollte. So war er einfach nicht. Er bedrängte Menschen, zeigte kein Interesse an Privatsphäre. Zumindest nicht an Kates.

**+#+#+**

Als Kate in der Früh aufwachte, war Rick nicht mehr neben ihr, aber der Polster roch immer noch nach ihm und so drehte sie sich um, kuschelte sich abermals in diesen und schloss ihre Augen.

Sie wusste, dass sie Rick viele Erklärungen schuldig war, doch im Moment wollte sie nur schlafen. Schlafen. Sie war so müde. Obgleich die Stunden in Ricks Armen sie das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit tief hatten schlafen lassen, war sie doch müde. Das neue Leben in ihrem Körper raubte ihr viel Energie. Immerhin war sie der Morgenübelkeit entgangen, dafür war sie schon mehr als nur dankbar.

**+#+#+**

„Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte Alexis, als sie ihren Vater in den frühen Morgenstunden aus der oberen Etage hinabkommen sah. Er trug immer noch Jogginghosen und dasselbe Leibchen wie am Vortag.

„Jim … es lief nicht so gut, wie erhofft", erklärte er, füllte seine Espressotasse mit dem dunklen Liquid und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Er wollte Alexis kein Details erzählen, hatte sie sicherlich einiges mitbekommen, von dem was vorgefallen war.

Rasch war er geduscht, rasiert und frisiert. Umso näher sein Vorhaben rückte, umso mehr ärgerte er sich über Jim Beckett. Was Rick machen wollte? Er wollte ihn aufsuchen und mit ihm sprechen, da er der Ansicht war, dass man so mit der eigenen Tochter nicht umgehen konnte. Nicht mit Kate. Nicht mit der Frau, der er so viel zu verdanken hatte, seitdem Johanna ermordet worden war.

In Jeans und einem legeren Pullover, griff er nach seiner Lederjacke. Eigentlich hatte er ein gemeinsames, gemütliches Frühstück geplant gehabt, stattdessen hatte er Alexis lediglich darum gebeten, sich etwas um Kate zu kümmern, wenn sie hinabkäme und keine Fragen zu stellen. Die Küche war noch nicht ganz eingeräumt, aber der entkoffeinierte Kaffee stand deutlich sichtbar auf der Anrichte.

Er würde mit Jim sprechen und ihm seine Absichten erklären.

Es kostete ihn genau ein Telefonat, um Mr. Becketts Adresse herauszufinden und wenige Augenblicke später, saß er bereits in seinem BMW und fuhr in Richtung Queens. All das, was er zu Kate am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte, konnte Rick nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen, immerhin war er der Grund dafür, dass Beckett in dieser Situation war. Seine ungezügelte Lust in dieser einen Nacht – die er nun ständig in ihrer Gegenwart empfand, aber nun in Schacht halten konnte.

Als er schließlich vor dem Haus stand, welches Jim Beckett seit einigen Jahren gemietet hatte, fiel es ihm kurze Zeit doch etwas schwer, das Auto zu verlassen. Der Schneefall war intensiver geworden, seine Hoffnung die angespannte Beziehung etwas zu glätten hatte hingegen proportional mit der Entfernung von Kate abgenommen. Sie würde ihn umbringen, würde sie davon erfahren.

Doch fand er sich auf der Terrasse wieder und klopfte an. Als Jim Beckett die Türe öffnete, konnte man seinem Gesicht etwas Verwunderung entnehmen.

„Mr. Castle."

„Mr. Beckett. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen."

Er bat ihn hinein, bot ihm etwas Tee an und so setzten sie sich im Wohnzimmer in zwei Ohrensessel, die bereits bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten.

„Was kann ich nun für sie tun, Mr. Castle."

„Rick, bitte", erklärte Castle, bevor er seinen Blick von dem älteren Mann abwendete. „Es war Kate gegenüber nicht fair, so mit ihr zu sprechen", begann Rick. „Wir haben vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, aber wir arbeiten daran, alles in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken."

„Einen Fehler? Mr. Castle … Rick … Meine Kate ist alt genug, um zu wissen, wie man verhütet und was es bedeutet, ein uneheliches Kind alleine großzuziehen."

„Sie ist nicht alleine."

„Und wie sie das sein wird. Sofern sie nicht ihre Bettgespielin wird, und aktuell sieht es ja nicht danach aus, werden sie sie austauschen. Sie mögen ein großer Autor sein, ihre Bücher haben immer eine große Rolle in Kates Leben gespielt, aber mit ihrem Verhalten werden sie bei ihr nichts erreichen."

„Welchem Verhalten?", Rick wusste nicht, auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Soll ich ihnen all die Klatschblätter zeigen, all die Frauen, mit denen sie abgelichtet wurden? Soll Kate nur eine weitere Kerbe an ihrem Bettpfosten sein? Ich habe meiner Tochter niemals Vorschreibungen gemacht, mit wem sie sich vergnügen darf, aber sie wissen lassen, dass Verhütungsmittel das Wichtigste sind, was eine Frau einsetzen kann. Und was haben wir nun? Kate ist unverheiratet. Schwanger. Und das von einem Schürzenjäger. Gott muss uns auf diese Weise ein Zeichen geschickt haben …"

„Gott hat mit all dem nichts zu tun und das wissen sie nur all zu gut."

„Was wissen sie schon von Gott?", fragte Mr. Beckett erbost.

„Dass ich nicht daran glaube und Kates es auch nicht tut und wir uns beide gestern gefragt haben, wie es zu ihrem Glaubenswandel kam."

Jim stand auf und ging in Richtung Kamin. Er sah Castle nicht an, nicht einmal annähernd.

„Ich …"

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 22**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Vielleicht hätte ich auch einfach ein langes Kapitel 21 schreiben sollen … whatever … Es ist auf alle Fälle noch nicht ausgestanden._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Ich möchte den über 8000Lesern/Zugriffen dieser Geschichte danken – es ist schön, die Leserzahlen hochspringen zu sehen. Auch all den Reviewern – allen 131. Keep them rolling! _

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 23**

**+#+#+#**

„Ich … ich bin nicht ganz gesund." Rick sah ihn verdutzt an. „Meine Leber", erklärte Jim. „Es waren einfach zu viele Jahre, die ich damit verschwendet habe, meine Probleme zu ertränken." Er holte tief Luft. „So habe ich auch Valetta kennengelernt. Sie war ebenso Alkoholikerin. Sie hat dasselbe Problem wie ich – Leberzirrhose."

„Mr. Beckett, da gibt es Möglichkeiten …"

Jim hob abwehrend die Hand, um Rick zu stoppen.

„Valettas Familie lebt in Italien, also zwei ihrer Brüder und es wird Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Für beide von uns. Sie meinen eine OP? Dafür bräuchte ich einen Spender. Und Katie kann ich jetzt nicht fragen, eine Unmöglichkeit bei einer Schwangerschaft."

Rick begann nun zu verstehen, wieso Jim sich über Kates Schwangerschaft und das baldige Enkelkind nicht freuen konnte – vielleicht würde er es niemals kennenlernen. Die Schwangerschaft bedeutete für ihn, wenn er mit einer Lebendspende gerechnet hatte, den baldigen Tod.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es die Strafe Gottes, dass ich mein Mädchen um diesen Gefallen nun nicht mehr bitten kann. Die Strafe Gottes hat sie diese Sünde begehen lassen."

„Haben sie wirklich gedacht, dass Kate noch Jungfrau ist?"

Jim lacht. „Bei Gott nein, aber ich habe ihr etwas mehr Intelligenz unterstellt, als sich von einem bereits zweimal geschiedenen Kollegen schwängern zu lassen, der sie zwar bei sich aufnimmt, sie aber nicht ehelicht – so wie es sich gehören würde.

„Das können sie nicht wissen", versuchte Rick einzuwenden.

„Ich habe keinen Ring an Katies Hand gesehen."

„Selbst wenn ich sie gefragt hätte, Kate hätte abgelehnt. Sie ist noch nicht bereit dafür. Sie hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich das nicht erwartet."

„Trotzdem …"

„Außerdem, möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass ihre Tochter auch keine Frühgeburt war." Rick konnte nicht anders als ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Kate bereits sechs Monate nach der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern auf die Welt kam und somit auch ein Kind der Sünde war, wenn man es so hinbiegen wollte. Aber weitere Kommentare zu diesem Thema wollte und konnte Castle nicht machen, da er die so fragile Beziehung zwischen Kate und ihre Vater nicht noch mehr strapazieren wollte.

Jim nickte lediglich.

„Kate würde Valetta niemals akzeptieren", sagte Mr. Beckett und wechselte somit rasch das Thema. „Für Katie wird es niemals eine Frau geben, die den Platz ihrer Mutter einnehmen könnte, aber ich habe viele Jahre gewartet. Und Valetta und ich sind und sehr ähnlich, wir haben dieselben Probleme. Wir werden beide nicht mehr lange leben und wir haben Frieden mit Gott geschlossen."

„Frieden mit Gott?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist das für sie schwer vorstellbar, aber wenn man einem Priester all da erzählen kann, was man über die Jahre hin gemacht und erlebt hat, dann fühlt man sich erleichtert."

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht verstehen können?", fragte Rick und begann allmählich zu verstehen, wieso sich Jim der Religion zugewendet hatte. In verzweifelten Augenblicken klammerte man sich an die essenziellen Bedürfnissen der Menschheit und das ist auf der einen Seite die Reinheit der Seele vor dem Ableben, die Suche nach Gemeinschaft und die Klarheit, dass man nichts Negatives zurücklässt.

Und Jim befand sich mitten in diesem Prozess. Er schien den Prozess der Beiche bereits durchlaufen zu haben. In der Kirche hatte er die Gemeinschaft gefunden und in Valetta eine Partnerin, die ihn scheinbar nicht verurteilte für das, was er in der Vergangenheit durchgemacht und getan hatte. Und dann wollte er auf Pilgerreise gehen, der letzte Schritt.

„Sie wirken nicht so auf mich, als würden sie viel auf Religion und Glauben geben."

„Man muss nicht an einen bestimmten Gott glauben, um das was dahinter steht zu wollen. Sich danach zu sehnen, da wir alle nicht wissen, wie es nach unserem Ableben weitergeht."

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause.

„Was sagen die Ärzte?", fragte Castle vorsichtig.

„Ich nehme harntreibende Medikamente und blutdrucksenkende und sie haben mich auf die Transplantationsliste gesetzt. Aber auch eine Operation ist nicht ohne Risiko. Der Flug nach Europa stellt bereits ein kleines Risiko dar, aber ich muss das machen. Ich muss pilgern."

„Wieso sagen sie es Kate nicht einfach?"

„Rick … Darf ich doch Rick sagen? … Ich kann es Katie nicht sagen und sie können es ebenso wenig. Das müssen sie mir versprechen."

Rick blickt vorsichtig auf. „Ich kann ihnen helfen, ich kann ihnen die besten Ärzte …"

„Rick, nein. Gott hat mir diese Aufgabe gestellt und nun muss ich sie meistern. Wenn er möchte, dass man eine Leber für mich findet, dann wird das passieren. Wenn nicht, so ist es Gottes Wille."

„Und was ist mit Kate?" Rick verstand nicht, wieso es immer nur um ihn ging und er niemals an seine einzige Tochter dachte, die einzige Person die noch Familie darstellte.

„Katie braucht mich jetzt noch weniger als ich gedacht habe. Sie hat sie, sie hat ihr Baby."

„Aber …"

„Nicht Rick. Ich kann es ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Meine Katie ist stur. Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann bekommt sie es auch. Außerdem verehrt meine Katie sie, seitdem sie ihr erstes Buch in Händen gehalten hatte. Johanna las immer nur Krimis und Katie kommt ganz nach ihr. Sie haben ihr damals über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweggeholfen und jetzt wird es dann der meinige sein – nur sind sie jetzt real."

„Jim … ich kann Kate nicht belügen … sie liest es mir sofort von den Augen ab, ahnt sofort, dass etwas im Busch ist."

„Ja … das ist meine Katie"; sagte Jim leise und lächelte. „Mir erging es mit Johanna ebenso."

Rick lächelte zurück. „Kate ist wichtig für mich, auch wenn wir nicht verheiratet sind. Sie ist die einzige Person, der ich blind vertrauen kann. Ich werde immer für sie und unser Kind da sein, egal was passiert."

„Ich weiß. Sie ziehen auch jetzt ihre Tochter selbst auf. Lassen ihrer Ex-Frau ihre Träume. Trotzdem verdient meine Tochter, dass sie sie ehelichen. Eine ehrbare Frau aus ihr machen und somit das Kind legitimieren."

„Die Vaterschaft erkenne ich so und so an. Das ist kein Diskussionsthema."

„Vor Gott."

„Gott weiß, was ich für ihre Tochter empfinde, welche Rolle sie in meinem Leben spielt."

„Die, die Valetta in meinem nun eingenommen hat. Genießen sie die Zeit, Rick, die Zeit, die ihnen gemeinsam bleibt. Sie wissen nie, wie viel Zeit sie haben."

„Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen. Ich kann ein paar Anrufe machen. Ich kenne einige Ärzte."

„Danke Rick, aber kümmern sie sich lieber um meine Tochter, machen sie sie glücklich. Seien sie da für sie. Seien sie derjenige, der sie zum Lachen bringt, ihre Augen zum Strahlen. Seien sie da, wenn mein Enkelkind auf die Welt kommt. Lassen sie sich von ihrer Sturheit nicht beeindrucken."

„Das mache ich nicht", kommentierte Rick und musste lächeln und an Kate denken, als sie darauf bestand, ein hellblaues Sofa zu bestellen. Immer wieder hatte er ihr versucht es auszureden, darauf hinzuweisen, wie wenig eine hellblaue Couch und ein Kleinkind harmonieren würden. Sie hatte aufgestampft – natürlich nur so dass man es nicht wirklich sehen konnte, aber er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Hatte mehrmals die Augen gedreht. Alles was dazugehörte. Und im Endeffekt hatte sie bekommen was sie wollte, aber das hätte sie so und so. Rick war nicht in der Lage ihr einen Wunsch auszuschlagen, nicht wenn ihn diese großen Augen anblickten. Dann war er wie Butter, in der Wärme zum Schmelzen verurteilt.

„Lieben sie sie?"

Das war eine gute Frage, die sich Rick schon seit Langem nicht mehr gestellt hatte. Liebe? Was war das noch einmal? Der Moment in dem alle Lieder Sinn machten?

„Rick, sie brauchen darauf nicht zu antworten, es geht mich auch überhaupt nichts an."

Und das hatte Rick auch nicht vor. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit dieser Thematik näher auseinandersetzen. Vielleicht sollte er sich bewusst werden, ob es Liebe war, die er für sie empfand. Er schätze ihre Nähe. Fühlte sich einsam, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Ihr Köper erregte sie.

Jim stand auf und ging in Richtung Flur. Wenige Augenblicke später kam er mit einem Fotorahmen in seiner Hand zurück. Er reichte ihn Castle.

„Das war Katie, Johanna mit ihr aus dem Spital kam. Sie hat schon damals ihren Kopf gewusst durchzusetzen. Und Johanna hatte sie bereits am ersten Tag um den Finger gewickelt. Und auf dem zweiten Bild hat sie ihren ersten Schultag. Sie wollte unbedingt etwas Hellblaues anziehen und wir hatten damals lange Diskussionen. Und im Endeffekt war das Kleid dann hellblau."

Sie war ein hübsches Kind gewesen. Große Augen. Als Baby hatte sie einen dunklen Flaum und ihr Augen strahlten. Als sie eingeschult wurde, strahlten ihre großen Augen und ihre Haare hatte man in zwei Zöpfe geflochten, zudem fehlte ihr ein Milchzahn vorne.

Castle sagte kein Wort, nein. Er starrte nur die beiden Bilder an und schmunzelte. Wieso zeigte Jim ihm diese? Wahrscheinlich würde er es niemals erfahren.

„Egal was sie ihnen in den kommenden Monaten an den Kopf wirft, sie dürfen kein Wort über meine Krankheit verlieren. Wenn sie wie Johanna ist, dann wird es teilweise laut werden. Hormone, hatten damals die Ärzte gesagt."

„Ich werde nichts sagen."

„Versprechen sie es?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber sie müssen mir auch etwas versprechen. Sie müssen Kate wissen lassen, dass sie es nicht so meinten … Sie verehrt sie und sie haben ein paar sehr verletzende Sachen zu ihr gesagt."

„Sie wird alles verstehen."

„Nein. Wie soll sie auch?"

„Ich werde nach Italien gehen, sie wird vergessen."

„Kate vergisst nicht, sie verzeiht manchmal …"

„Dann wird sie mir verziehen haben. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ein uneheliches Kind … Rick!"

Eigentlich war Rick so erzogen worden, dass er keinen besonderen Wert auf Religion und Glauben legte, Traditionen hingegen stellten eine Priorität dar. Und umso weniger konnte er Jims Worte nun verstehen. Wie auch? Egal was seine Tochter machen würde, egal was, er würde sie immer lieben, ohne all das auch nur zu hinterfragen. Natürlich verhielt sich Alexis oftmals erwachsener als er, doch wenn es hart auf hart ging, wusste sie, dass er immer für sie da war. Ein uneheliches Kind? Kein Problem. Eine Teenagerschwangerschaft – unglaubwürdig, aber sie würden das Kind schon schaukeln. Natürlich wäre am Anfang etwas Enttäuschung vorhanden, aber diese würde seine Liebe nicht im Geringsten verändern.

„Ich möchte ihnen mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Katie mitgeben. Ich werde zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwo in Europa sein."

Das riss Rick aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Natürlich", kommentierte er und blickte Jim nach, als dieser in ein anderes Zimmer ging und zwei Taschen hervorbrachte.

„Ihre Geschenke sind hier drinnen. Bitte legen sie diese dann unter ihrem Baum."

„Gerne", antwortete Rick und stand auf. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Zuhause zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Er nahm ihm die Taschen ab und ging in Richtung Eingangstüre. „Sie müssen sie aber zu Weihnachten anrufen, Jim, tun sie mir diesen Gefallen."

Der ältere Mann nickte nur und sah ihm nach, als er zu seinem Wagen ging. Rick wusste, dass er ihm mehr gesagt hatte, als er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte – und das galt für beide Seiten.

Castle wusste, dass es ihm sehr schwer fallen würde, Beckett nichts über das Zusammentreffen zu verraten, aber umso weniger sie wusste, umso weniger Lügen musste er sich überlegen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 23**

**+#+#+**


	24. Chapter 24

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 24**

**+#+#+**

Auf der Fahrt nachhause ging Rick so viel durch den Kopf. Es war einfach nicht richtig, was Jim Beckett von ihm verlangte. Kate anlügen war eine schiere Unmöglichkeit. Anfänglich würde sie ihn anstarren, sich fragen, was er im Schilde führe. Dann würde sie gezielt Fragen stellen und ihn merken lassen, dass sie wusste, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Und dann würde der Punkt kommen, an dem es ihn innerlich zerfraß.

Der Schneefall war intensiver geworden und er kaufte am Weg noch frische Croissants ein, um einen kleinen Vorwand gehabt zu haben. In dem Moment, als er das Loft betrat, Jims Geschenke im Wandschrank verstaut hatte, sah er, wie seine zwei liebsten Frauen, neben seiner Mutter selbstverständlich, dabei waren, das Kreuzworträtsel der Times gemeinsam zu lösen.

Vor Kate stand ein Teller mit kalten Pancakes, ein halbes Glas Orangensaft, eine halbe Grapefruit und die Teekanne war immer noch komplett gefüllt mit der rötlichen Flüssigkeit des Früchtetees. Beckett hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als er den Raum wieder betrat, doch griff sie schuldbewusst nach einer kalten Pancake bis Rick ihr den Teller entzog. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren frische Pancakes auf Kates Teller und sie begann zögerlich sie zu essen, ohne Sirup, ohne irgendetwas. Normalerweise hätte Rick einen Witz darüber gemacht, wissend, wie gerne sie frühstückte, weil es ein Ritual gewesen, war – ihre Mutter hatte das Brunchen geliebt. Hatte diverse Speisen zubereitet und sie hatten es genossen. Doch jetzt, jetzt war alles anders.

Den gesamten Tag über blieb Kate relativ still. Sie gingen zum Tagesplan über, schmückten gemeinsam den Christbaum, den sie zuvor hatten aufstellen lassen. Genügend Schmuck war vorhanden, obwohl Kate keinerlei mitgebracht hatte. Außerdem kamen am Nachmittag Kevin, Javier, Lanie und Martha, um ihnen beim Ausräumen der weiteren Kisten zu helfen. Die Männer installierten gemeinsam alle Elektrogeräte im Wohnzimmer, während Martha versuchte einen Draht zu Kate zu finden. Lanie war bei Alexis und man hörte es oftmals Lachen aus diesem Teil der Wohnung. Sehr oft. Das erfreute Rick, wissend, dass die letzten Monate für Alexis viele Umstellungen mit sich gebracht haben, die nicht leicht zu verkraften gewesen waren. Doch sein Mädchen war erwachsener als er selbst, das wusste Castle, daher war ihm auch bewusst, dass ein Nachmittag wie dieser viel sinnvoller und erfolgreicher war, als irgendein Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihm.

„Das sollst du nicht heben", erklärte Martha und griff auf Kates Schulter.

„Das ist nur eine Kiste mit Schuhen", erklärte Kate und schob sie schließlich zum Schuhregal im begehbaren Schrankraum.

„Du musst dich etwas schonen. Als ich mit Rick schwanger war, damals war alles noch anders. Alles noch viel frauenfeindlicher und somit für Schwangere komplizierter. Ich war alleinstehend …. Ach, ich will dich nicht langweilen, Kiddo, aber glaube mir, genieße die Zeit, in der es noch ruhig um dich ist. Wenn das Kind nach Rick kommt, wirst du lange schlaflose Nächte haben."

Während Martha gesprochen hatte, war Kate zu Boden gesunken und hatte sich gegen eine der wenigen Schranktüren gelehnt. Sie war müde, erschöpft. Castles Mutter hatte gemerkt, dass Kate nicht entspannt war. Dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, dass sie so angespannt sein ließ. Doch sie fragte nicht nach. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn sie über Weihnachten ein paar Tage hier verbringen würde, dachte sich Martha, um die Situation zu beobachten und mit ihren mütterlichen Instinkten gegen zu wirken, wenn es notwendig sein würde.

Doch irgendwann konnte sich Martha nicht mehr kontrollieren. „Was ist los, Kiddo? Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt!"

„Ach Martha …", sagte Kate und hängte eine ihrer Lederjacken auf.

„Kate?", antwortete die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich auf einen der noch befüllten stabilen Kartons.

Auf der einen Seite wusste Kate, dass es eine Thematik war, die Martha nichts anging, sie würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite stellte sie sich seitdem sie mit ihr den Raum betreten hatte die Frage, ob sie nicht vielleicht die richtige Person war, um mit jemandem über dieses Problem zu reden. Lanie würde sie trösten, aber verstehen würde sie das alles nicht. Rick, Rick war selbst zu wütend und hatte letzte Nacht bereits das Beste getan, um sie von ihren inneren Qualen zu befreien.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Kate auf den Boden neben sie. Kurz griff sie an den Bund ihrer Jogginghosen, die sie an diesem Tag trug. Es waren dunkelblaue mit einem schmalen Bund, einem, der einst einmal perfekt gesessen hatte. Nun musste sie das Band offen lassen und die Hose saß tiefer auf ihren Hüften. Ihre Hand lag auf dem entblößten Bäuchlein, das ihr bereits so unglaublich groß vorkam, obwohl es das in Wahrheit ja nicht war.

„Ich möchte dich nicht damit belasten, Martha."

„Ach Kiddo …"

Und dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Mein Vater war gestern hier. Und plötzlich ist er gläubig. Plötzlich hat er katholische Werte. Hat mir erklärt, dass ich eine Sünde begehe." Nach jedem Satz merkte man, wie es Kate schwerer fiel, etwas zu sagen, wie sich ihre Stimme immer mehr mit Tränen füllte. „Er freut sich nicht für mich. Nicht über sein Enkelkind."

Anfänglich war Martha auf der Box gesessen, doch als schließlich die Tränen über Kates Wangen zu liefen, rutschte sie in ihrer Tigerprinthose zu ihr auf den dunklen Paketboden und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Gib ihm etwas Zeit, wahrscheinlich kam es für ihn sehr überraschend."

„Nein, so hat er nicht reagiert. Er war sich sicher, dass ich gegen alles verstoße, an das er glaubte. Bisher war er nie gläubig. Das letzte Mal war er in der Kirche, als meine Mutter bestattet worden war. Martha …", und nun begann es sie zu beuteln, ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und sie konnte kein Wort mehr artikulieren.

Das dunkle Haar der Polizistin mischte sich mit dem roten der älteren Frau, Tigerprint mit dem dunklen Blau der Sweatshirt-Jacke.

Martha verurteilte sie nicht. Sie wusste zu wenig über Kate und ihre Familie, um diese Beziehung bewerten zu können, doch schien Jim der einzige Angehörige zu sein, den Kate noch hatte. Und trotzdem schien er ihr das Leben schwer zu machen.

**+#+#+**

„Danke für eure Hilfe", sagte Rick, als er die Türe hinter den gemeinsamen Freunden schloss und froh war, wie wieder etwas Ruhe einkehrte.

Ohne viel nachzudenken öffnete er eine Flasche Rotwein und goss sich ein Glas ein. Es war quasi eine Art Ritual. Mit dem Weinkelch in der Hand schritt er in Richtung Fenster und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinaus. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden. Und allmählich kam weihnachtliche Stimmung bei den Castles auf, zumindest bei Rick und Alexis. Kate hingegen war ein Fall für sich.

Sie hatten in so kurzer Zeit so viel geschafft. Es war unglaublich. Nicht nur, dass er Kate geschwängert hatte und sie tatsächlich eingewilligt hatte, zu ihm und Alexis zu ziehen, nein. Sie waren sich auch irgendwie auf eine spezielle Art und Weise näher gekommen. Und die Wohnung war beinahe fertig, es fehlte lediglich die hellblaue Couch für oben. Auch das Auspacken und Einräumen hatte problemlos funktioniert, da sie Freunde hatten, die vor Arbeit nicht wegliefen. Und immer wieder hatte man ihm in letzter Zeit die Frage gestellt, was er für Kate empfand und er konnte darauf keine klare Antwort geben. Tief in ihm wusste er es, aber artikulieren war etwas komplett anderes.

Er hörte Schritte die Treppe hinabkommen, stellte das Glas auf den Couchtisch und ging in Richtung Küche, um Kate etwas zum Trinken herzurichten.

„Möchtest du Tee?", fragte er vorsichtig als sie vor ihm stand. Ihr Haar war zurückgebunden, sie wirkte müde, doch war das nicht verwunderlich.

„Gerne", antwortete sie und griff nach einer Packung Bambustee, den Martha ihr mitgebracht hatte. Er beinhaltete kein Tein, was aufgrund der Schwangerschaft wichtig war, und war auch sonst ein Wellness-Wunder, so hatte Martha es ihr versichert. Schaden konnte er auf alle Fälle nicht.

„Hast du deine Bücher ausgepackt?"

„Nein, dazu bin ich noch nicht gekommen."

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und blickte ihn von der Seite her an, kokett an den Küchen lesen gelehnt. Das schien nun die andere Seite zu sein, die Rick normalerweise nicht zu sehen bekam.

Mit einer vollen Teetasse gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Raumteiler, der stilistisch dem in seinem Loft sehr ähnlich war, nur größer.

Buch für Buch wurde aus den Kartons entnommen und begutachtet, danach wurden sie nach kurzer Beratung und den perfekten Standort, sowie dem passenden sarkastischen Kommentar über den Inhalt in das ideale Regal geräumt. Rick besaß viele Erstausgaben seiner liebsten Konkurrenten, viele davon signiert. Aber auch weniger populäre Autoren fanden sich wieder, europäische. Manche Widmung war lustig, manche frech, andere waren reine Provokation. Natürlich befanden sich auch Ricks Werke unter den Büchern. Ein Ordner mit den Korrekturen seiner Romane der Nikki-Heat-Reihe. Kate konnte nicht widerstehen und öffnete ihn. Sie sah Anmerkungen, Streichungen und eigenartige Zeichen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Lektoren-Sprache? Dann befanden sich auch Kommentare am Rand dabei, was er noch einbauen sollte.

„Gina?", fragte Kate und zeigte auf die Korrekturen.

„Oh ja", kam es zurück.

Wenn es nach der Blondine gegangen wäre, wäre die Sexszene viel expliziter gewesen, beinahe pornographisch. Doch im Endeffekt war es dem Künstler überlassen, was er veränderte. Ein Lektor gab Ratschläge.

Als sie, mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht, nachdem sie die von Gina modifizierten Liebesszenen gelesen hatte, den Ordner in das unterste Regalbrett gestellt hatte, griff sie abermals in die Kiste und stieß auf gerahmte Bilder von Alexis als Kind. Sie war entzückend gewesen. Ein Lockenkopf. Eines zeigte sie kurz nach der Geburt in Ricks Arm. Ein strahlender, glücklicher Vater.

Dann entdeckte sie ein Foto von Rick und Alexis. Sie war wahrscheinlich vier Jahre oder älter. Es war eine schwarz-weiße Ansicht, zeigte die beiden von Hinten. New York City bot eine atemberaubende Hintergrundkulisse. Sie hielten sich an einer Hand. Auch wenn man ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte, sagte es so viel über die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Tochter aus. Und das erinnerte sie wieder an ihren Vater.

Als nächstes griff sie nach einem schwarzen Rahmen. Es war ein Bild von ihr. Von ihr? Sie starrte es an. Es war eine Farbaufnahme aber etwas älter, vielleicht ein Jahr? Sie trug eine blaue Bluse, ihre Haare hatte sie hinters Ohr geschoben und strahlte, lachte. War es auf der Weihnachtsfeier des Reviers aufgenommen worden? Sie kam sich jung vor, ihr Haar so kurz, ihr Blick so nicht ahnend, was Rick in ihrem Leben alles verändern würde. Wo hatte Rick das Foto überhaupt her?

**+#+#+**

Es dauert genau vier Tage, bis das Geheimnis Rick auffraß. Kate hatte irgendwann bemerkt, dass er etwas vor ihr geheim hielt. Nach der Arbeit hatte sich Beckett wahrlich bemüht Zeit mit Alexis und Castle zu verbringen, aber er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte immer wieder Arbeit an seinem neuen Buch vorgeschoben. Sobald sie auch nur den Namen ihres Vaters erwähnte oder das Gespräch andeutete, wechselte er das Thema. Zudem war es ihr nicht unverborgen geblieben, dass er an diesem Samstag, an dem er zeitig das Haus verlassen hatte, und nervös wieder nachhause gekommen war.

Auch bei der Arbeit war Rick nicht derselbe und es wurde immer deutlicher, dass er ein Geheimnis vor ihr hatte. Eines, das ihn innerlich auffraß. Zudem hatte er sie immer wieder belogen, als Kate ihn in den letzten Tagen gefragt hatte, was mit ihm los sei. Für die Polizistin war es klar, dass es eine gewisse Barriere zwischen ihnen errichtete.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, saß Rick mit seinem iPhone auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf den Monitor, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

„Rick … was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck entkoffeinierten Kaffee zu sich.

Doch er reagierte nicht. Erst als Kate mit dem Fuß gegen den Sessel stieß hob er geistesabwesend den Kopf und sah Kate verwirrt an. Was wollte sie von ihm?

Ihre Stimme war nun viel ernster und er konnte auch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie nun nicht mehr locker lassen würde. „Was ist los?"

Es kostete Rick einige Überwindung ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Dieses herrliche Grünbraun. In der rechten Hand hatte sie einen Bleistift, die andere hatte sie, wie so oft in diesen Wochen, auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Vielleicht hatte es eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie? Oder gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit?

„Hier nicht. Zuhause dann", wimmelte er sie ab und ging in den Pausenraum. Rick war in den letzten Tagen nicht tatenlos gewesen. Er hatte einen Bluttest veranlasst und einige Leute in sein Vorhaben eingeweiht. Nur Kate nicht. Einen Bluttest, der ihn in diesem Fall als Organspender ausschloss. Das hatte er bereits am Montag gewusst, nachdem er Jims Blutgruppe ausfindig gemacht hatte. Zudem hatte man ihn aufgeklärt, dass nur Familienmitglieder und gute Freunde als Leberspender infrage kommen würden und auf eine Fremdspende zu warten, würde ewig dauern. Also legte Rick sich bereits eine Geschichte zurecht, eine, die es zulassen würde, dass auch gute Freunde von ihm in Frage kommen würden. So hatte er sich auch Ryan, Esposito und Lanie anvertraut, die ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, dass er Kate davon erzählen müsse, falls sich einer von ihnen als passender Spender herausstellen würde.

Und nun waren sie alle dabei, getestet zu werden. Von Anfang an hatte Rick klargestellt, dass er für alle Kosten aufkommen würde – die Krankenhausrechnungen, dem Dienstentgang. Er hatte bereits einen kompletten Plan erstellt. Auch wenn sich Jim am Anfang weigern würde, würde ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als einzuwilligen und das würde er machen – für seine Tochter. Sein Enkelkind. Zumindest war das Ricks Hoffnung.

Alles was er plante, war eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie Kate litt. Es brach ihm das Herz.

Castle wusste, dass Jim inzwischen nach Europa abgereist war. Sein Flug war am Montag gegangen. Rick hatte seine Flugnummer und alle anderen wichtigen Daten ausfindig machen können.

**+#+#+**

Sobald die Haustüre hinter ihnen geschlossen war, fragte Kate ihn direkt, was denn nun das Problem darstelle. Rick hatte bei der Fahrt nachhause geschwiegen, obwohl er eigentlich so viel zu sagen gehabt hätte. Doch war es weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort.

Castle sagte nicht viel, zog sich die vom Schnee nassen Schuhe im Vorraum aus und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers. Kate ging ihm hinterher und sah, wie er begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und sah zu, wie er aus dieser stieg. Seine muskulösen Beine. Die enganliegenden roten Boxershorts. Sie sagte nichts, stand lediglich im Türrahmen. Obwohl der Anblick ihr mehr als nur gefiel, war es nicht der richtige Moment, um einen Schritt auf ihn zu zu machen. Und nachdem sie am Wochenende in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie sich so sehr nach seiner Wärme sehnte.

Rick schlüpfte in bequeme Freizeithosen und kam wieder auf Kate zu. Normalerweise hätte er sicherlich gelächelt, ein spitzes Kommentar für ihre Beobachtung übrig gehabt, aber an diesem Tag war ihm nicht nach Späßen.

Beim Verlassen des Zimmers griff Rick nach ihrer Hand, der zarten Hand, die sicherlich in der Lage war, Magisches zu vollrichten. Er führte sie, die immer noch erstaunt dreinsah, zur Couch. Alexis war bei einer Freundin, seine Mutter wohnte nicht mehr bei ihnen, also hatten sie das Apartment für sich alleine. Und das war notwendig. Er konnte es ihr einfach nicht mehr verheimlichen. Es fraß ihn auf. Zerstörte das zarte Band, welches sie in den letzten Wochen so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatten.

In den Tagen zuvor hatte Kate sich zurückgezogen, war zwar oft bei ihm und Alexis gewesen, aber wenn es dann darum ging, nach dem Abendessen die Zeit zu verbringen, hatte sie sich verabschiedet und vorgegeben, schlafen zu gehen. Die ungewohnte Größe des Apartments hatte sie die Einsamkeit fühlen lassen, die sie bisher nicht gewohnt gewesen war und sobald ein Lachen aus der unteren Etage gekommen war, hatte es ihr einen Stich gegeben. Hatte ihr Herz geschmerzt.

Als sie auf der Couch platzgenommen hatte, entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin und kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden. Was auch immer er ihr zu sagen hatte, es musste etwas Schwerwiegendes sein, denn so hatte er sich ihr gegenüber noch nie verhalten.

„Kate, du musst mir etwas versprechen. Egal was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, du darfst nicht böse auf mich sein."

Er verlangte ein Versprechen von ihr, dass sie ihm eigentlich nicht geben konnte. Doch hatte die Polizistin gemerkt, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Tagen gequält hatte.

„Ich kann und möchte dich nicht länger belügen und ich kann dir auch nichts verbergen."

Und schließlich begann er ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Jim zu erzählen. Langsam. Seine Stimme war tief, sanft. Seine Erzählweise bedacht, die Wortwahl gut überlegt.

Anfänglich wollte sie aufstehen und ihn anschreien, doch hielt er sie in ihrer Position fest, ließ es nicht zu. Und als er beinahe fertig war, ihr von diesem Samstag zu erzählen, wurde Kate klar, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können, immerhin war er dabei, ein Versprechen zu brechen, welches er ihren Vater gegeben hatte.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt zu ihm gefahren?", fragte sie. Die Wut hatte sich gelegt und Unklarheit konnte man ihrem Gesicht entnehmen. Wieso?

„Wie konnte ich da einfach auf mir sitzen lassen? Es war nicht nur unfair und ungerecht, was er sagte, Kate, es war eine Verurteilung, die ich einfach nicht so dastehen lassen konnte. Kate, wir bekommen ein Kind zusammen und ich habe nicht vor, mir dieses Glück von jemandem zerstören zu lassen, der …" Es war sein Gerechtigkeitssinn, der ihn wohl dazu getrieben hatte, Jim aufzusuchen.

„Rick …"

„Abgesehen davon, ein Vater sagt solche Sachen zu seiner Tochter nicht."

„Oh Rick …", sagte Kate und strich Rick über die Hand. „Dad war immer extrem nach Mums Tod. Der Alkohol. Frauen. Er fiel von einem Extrem ins nächste. Für alles haben wir eine Selbsthilfegruppe gefunden und diese besuchte er dann auch … meist regelmäßig. Und es waren viele Frauen. Niemals Beziehungen."

Rick blickte Kate tief in die Augen.

„Er hat den Tod meiner Mutter nie ganz überwunden. Jedes Extrem war ein Versuch, darüber hinwegzukommen."

Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, es offiziell zu gestehen, Kate hatte keiner neuen Frau im Leben ihres Vaters jemals eine Chance gegeben. Niemals.

Rick lässt das Thema, Thema sein, zieht Kate an sich heran, gemeinsam sinken sie auf den Boden, ihre Rücken gegen die Couch gelehnt. Sie saß zwischen seinen Beinen, eng an ihn geschmiegt. Und er hielt sie, ließ sie weinen. Die Kate, die er vor der Schwangerschaft gekannt hatte, wäre aufgestanden, hätte das Weite gesucht. Aber Hormone können einen Menschen verändern und ihre waren gerade dabei, sie zu verändern, sie emotionaler zu machen. Doch er sagte nichts über diesen Wandel. Wahrscheinlich war er ihr bereits aufgefallen und wie er sie kannte, würde es sie so und so beschäftigen.

Und als er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, ihren Atem durch sein T-Shirt spürte, das von ihren Tränen nasse Flecken aufwies, erklärte er ihr, dass er sich darum kümmern würde, dass sie einen passenden Spender fänden.

„Du bist einfach zu gut für mich", murmelte sie in sein Shirt.

Rick küsste ihren Kopf, legte seine Arme enger um sie. „Du bist zu gut für mich", entgegnete er und war sich dessen sicher. Dass Kate sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit von ihm zweimal halten lassen würde, das war nicht die Kate, die er zuvor gekannt hatte. Aber er mochte die neue Kate. Die, die sein Kind in sich trug.

Und Gott, sie war schön, auch wenn sie weinte. Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge. Die rosigen Lippen, die geröteten Augen, der lange Hals, die sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 24**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: 600 Zugriffe auf diese Geschichte seit Veröffentlichung des letzten Kapitels? Wow. Auch wenn einige Bots dabei gewesen sein mögen, ist das immer noch sehr viel. Herzlichen Dank. _

_Auch bei allen anderen Lesern und Review-Schreibern … herzlichen Dank. Mir ist diese Geschichte so richtig ans Herz gewachsen. _


End file.
